Verdade e Consequência
by Lara Boger
Summary: Adam tem a vida de pernas pro ar ao descobrir uma doença grave que o obriga a voltar para Alameda dos Anjos e enfrentar as consequências de seu último ato como ranger.
1. Introdução

Introdução

Introdução

Para que o leitor entenda melhor a história, leia isto antes. São as chaves para uma compreensão imediata das situações descritas.

A fic se passa cerca de quatro ou cinco meses depois do episódio "Always a Chance", de Power Rangers Turbo, onde Adam morfa com uma moeda do poder quebrada. Ao fazer isso, ele correu o risco de ser destruído instantaneamente porque as moedas usavam muito da energia do próprio portador. Sem energia da câmara de poder, a moeda ( da época mighty morphing ) usou a energia vital de Adam.

Nas minhas histórias, costumo colocar Cassie ( ranger rosa turbo/space ) como irmã mais nova de Adam. Apesar dessas mudanças, o perfil dela permanece inalterado.

Adam está em Nova York, treinando na equipe de artes marciais Golden Phoenix, disputando uma vaga definitiva num estágio que costuma durar um ano, ou um ano e meio.


	2. Sintomas

- Mais força

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de mighty morphing power rangers não me pertencem, esta fanfiction é totalmente sem fins lucrativos.

**Categoria:** Drama/ Romance.

**Spoilers: **Always a Chance ( episódio de power rangers no espaço )

**Censura:** NC-14..

**Notas: **É uma fic sentimental. Não tenho muita prática nisso então perdoem os erros de iniciante. E também se puderem, mandem reviews! Por favor, críticas ( desde que construtivas ) serão aceitas.

* * *

**Cap. 1 : Primeiros Sintomas**

- Mais força!

Dentro daquele ginásio diversos sons ecoavam. Vozes e ruídos enchiam aquele espaço, fazendo tudo parecer uma confusão infernal. Mas em meio a toda cacofonia apenas uma delas conseguia se sobressair.

- Mais alto!

A voz de Gregory Baxter.

- Gire o corpo!

Gregory Baxter era o treinador do Golden Phoenix, uma das mais importantes equipes de luta do país. O dono do santuário onde todos queriam entrar. Todos ali tinham esse objetivo. Onde estavam era uma espécie de portal, um lugar onde era feita a filtragem: um lugar inflexível, cheio de regras onde o tempo não passava d não havia nada senão artes marciais. A este teste poucos resistiam, poucos iam adiante. Só os melhores passavam para a almejada academia, tornando-se um atleta, um verdadeiro integrante daquela equipe.

- A defesa! Levante os braços! – gritava Baxter, observando os dois rapazes que se enfrentavam no tatame – As costas!

Aquela era uma seqüência de chutes rápidos. No tatame os dois pareciam cansados, mas concentrados. A luta durou ainda mais alguns segundos até um deles ser atingido no peito e cair.

- Park! O que é isso?! Por acaso está dormindo?!

O rapaz sentou, com a mão no peito e uma expressão de dor enquanto tentava normalizar a respiração.

- Precisa se concentrar, garoto! Desse jeito qualquer um te derruba!

- Desculpe – ele disse, em voz baixa ainda com a mão no local onde fora atingido.

O treinador observou-o atentamente, suspirando enquanto o oponente estendeu a mão, ajudando o rapaz a levantar, percebendo-o franzir o rosto ao se movimentar, algo que não era comum em Adam.

- Melhor ir para a enfermaria. – disse, tentando disfarçar a preocupação.

- Foi só um mau jeito.

- Certeza?

Balançou a cabeça, indicando que sim.

- Então senta ali e descansa.

Obedeceu. Saiu do tatame e sentou-se num banco enquanto um outro tomava seu lugar no treino. Enxugou o suor do rosto com uma toalha e ficou olhando para o chão. Aquele não era um bom dia. Não estava conseguindo se concentrar... se estivesse num dia normal não teria levado um golpe daqueles. Cometera um erro primário... os berros do treinador não tinham sido a toa. Normalmente não cometeria um erro daqueles, mas sentia-se cansado. Sono, dores no corpo... normal quando se estava naquele ritmo de treinamento. Já estava acostumado a lidar com isso, era recorrente, embora sentisse nos últimos dias que precisava se esforçar cada vez mais. O cansaço vinha se tornando o maior problema durante grande parte do tempo.

Levantou-se, indo para o vestiário, pensando que poderia melhorar se lavasse o rosto. Encarou- se no espelho: rosto pálido, mas nada que pudesse impressioná-lo. Seu último exame de sangue – rotina no lugar onde estava – acusara anemia. Problema considerado trivial e que já estava sendo tratado com nutricionistas. Ainda não tinham repetido esse exame, mas pelo que estava sentindo não esperava que o resultado fosse diferente. Sua palidez era recorrente nos últimos tempos.

Lavou o rosto na ilusão de que iria melhorar, mas apenas sentiu-se mais cansado. A água fria pouco teve o efeito que pensou, e sem disposição para continuar encarando seu reflexo pálido decidiu sair do vestiário... mas conforme se aproximava da porta sentia o corpo pesar.

De volta a área do treinamento, sentou-se novamente, pior do que quando saíra. Aparentemente não tinham dado por sua falta. Ainda ficou sentado por alguns minutos, tentando se recuperar do mal estar, até ser chamado por Baxter.

- Como está a dor agora?

- Melhor.

- Acha que dá pra voltar?

Meneou a cabeça indicando que sim. Levantou-se e voltou para o tatame. Com uma saudação rápida começaram a lutar. Golpes de perna e saltos que Adam executava, mas com dificuldades. Aquilo parecia custar uma força que não tinha. Seu esforço durou até sentir-se como se sua respiração tivesse parado e sua pouca disposição evaporasse. A visão escureceu e não sentiu mais nada, por um tempo que não pareceu maior do que poucos segundos.

- Park... Park... está me ouvindo?

Não soube quanto tempo se passou, mas quando acordou, viu-se deitado em uma maca na enfermaria.

- O que houve? – perguntou Adam, confuso e com uma voz diferente.

- Sou eu quem pergunto. – Baxter perguntou, impaciente. – Você desmaiou no tatame.

- Ele está com febre. – disse uma outra voz masculina pouco mais grave e calma, o médico Arthur Dovner – O que sentiu antes de desmaiar?

- Cansaço, tontura...

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Não. – respondeu, não parecendo muito disposto ao interrogatório.

- E como se sente agora?

- Cansado.

Baxter agora dava as primeiras mostras de preocupação, embora se esforçasse para contê-las. Há muito tempo um aluno não ficava doente, e quando algo acontecia era motivo de grande alarme.

- Baxter, acho melhor levá-lo ao hospital. Isso não é da minha alçada. Com certeza vão pedir mais exames... os últimos não servirão pra muita coisa.

- Como assim? Por que não?

E começaram uma conversa entre eles, da qual Adam não parecia ser um convidado apesar de ser o assunto. De qualquer modo ele não fazia qualquer questão de participar. Ouvir era o bastante já que eles não faziam qualquer tentativa de diminuir o tom de voz.

- Esses exames serão considerados antigos por qualquer médico que examinar. Além disso preciso de auxílio para o diagnóstico.

- Ok, faremos isso. – virou-se para Adam – É, garoto, acho que você vai dar um passeio. – disse-lhe tentando descontrair e evitar a palavra "hospital". Por algum motivo, seus atletas pareciam temer muito aquela palavra.

- Agora?

- Quanto antes, melhor. – respondeu Dovner – Consegue levantar?

- Acho que sim.

Sentou-se na maca e depois desceu. Sentiu o cansaço bater imediatamente mas não disse nada. Limitou-se a ouvir uma breve discussão entre médico e treinador sobre quem deveria acompanhá-lo. No fim, estava na sala de espera do consultório, aguardando ser chamado enquanto Dovner – vencedor da disputa – ao seu lado, tinha nas mãos um envelope com seus exames anteriores.

Durante a consulta respondera as mesmas perguntas da enfermaria do ginásio. As mesmas poucas palavras. Também fora examinado da mesma forma. Quando finalmente saíram, tinham nas mãos um pedido para novo exame de sangue, além de uma recomendação de repouso.

- Senhor, recomendo que esse exame seja feito o quanto antes. – advertiu o medico que lhe atendera.

- Cuidarei disso. – Dovner garantiu.

A advertência foi levada a sério, pois pouco depois de saírem do hospital, dois ou três telefonemas resolveram o problema.

- Como se sente agora?

- Cansado.

- Quando chegarmos, vai poder descansar a vontade. É bom aproveitar porque vai acordar bem cedo amanhã pra fazer esse exame.

- Foram bem rápidos nisso.

- Saúde em primeiro lugar, garoto. A maioria de vocês deixou casa e família para vir treinar. É o mínimo que podemos oferecer.

Suspirou e olhou para fora observando a paisagem, que mais pareciam vultos coloridos devido a velocidade do carro. Sabia que teria um dia completamente inútil e que talvez durasse até o resultado deste exame estar pronto. No fundo pensava no que poderia ser e não esperava por boas notícias se seus últimos pensamentos estivessem corretos. Tinha esperança de que estivessem, mas sabia que precisava pensar em tudo. Os dias poderiam ser tranqüilos? Não sabia, mas esperava poder fazê-los passar de alguma forma mais suave.

Ao chegar, Dovner endossou o repouso, recomendando que ficasse em seu alojamento até que alguém lhe chamasse para as refeições. E foi desse jeito que passou o resto daquele dia.

Na manhã seguinte, acordou cedo e foi fazer o exame, mas agora acompanhado por Baxter. Tudo muito rápido e sem complicações, mas sob olhar atento e vigilante de seu treinador. Na certa estava sendo avaliado dos pés a cabeça... e a mesma atenção ocorreu quando voltaram ao ginásio e foi novamente "interrogado" e examinado. Dovner constatou, sem demonstrações de alarme, palidez e febre baixa.

- Bom, já que o resultado sai daqui a três dias, e a consulta vai ser logo no dia seguinte, achamos que será melhor que continue de repouso.

- Aproveite esse tempo e durma: isso que o que todo mundo aqui quer mas não pode.

Era uma piada, e Adam limitou-se a rir e acatar aquela ordem. Sabia que estava despertando preocupação pois Baxter não deixava ninguém sem treinar a menos que fosse por algo muito sério, ou uma desculpa excelente. Não sabia qual o seu caso, mas achou melhor nem tentar saber. Simplesmente obedeceu, saindo da enfermaria direto para o alojamento.

Durante aqueles dias necessários para o resultado sair, procurou formas de fazer o tempo passar mais depressa e da forma mais normal possível: lia, ouvia música, dormia, assistia o treinamento dos amigos. Era bastante tedioso, mas facilmente superado. O chato era o desconforto causado por olhares preocupados... todos pareciam ter um cuidado a mais com ele, perguntando como se sentia a cada momento. Suas respostas eram sempre as mesmas: "tudo bem", "não, não estou sentindo nada". Ninguém precisava saber que estava cansado ou que tinha fortes dores de cabeça. Não podia tomar remédios por causa do risco de doping, então não iria adiantar nada admitir. Ficava quieto então. O único sintoma perceptível era a febre: baixa, mas ainda assim febre. Mas não iria morrer por omitir isso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noite, do segundo para o terceiro dia.

- O que está havendo?

- Não sabemos direito, o Park não está bem. Ele ta com febre alta, delirando...

Um telefonema durante a madrugada tirou Dovner da cama, fazendo com que em poucos minutos estivesse atravessando os corredores a passos largos a caminho dos alojamentos. A voz aflita de Baxter do outro lado o assustou e quando o viu soube que não era alarde sem motivo: a pele queimava em febre, tão alta que viu-o muito próximo de ter convulsões... o nariz com um pequeno filete de sangue.

- Ele precisa ir para o hospital.- decretou, taxativo.

E assim foi feito. Não chamaram ambulância, temendo que talvez demorassem e o alarme que isso poderia provocar. Com a garantia de Dovner de que aquilo não lhe traria mais riscos, colocaram-no dentro do carro em direção ao mesmo hospital onde fora examinado na primeira vez, afinal tinham convênio para os atletas. Adam foi levado, Dovner foi tentar obter notícias enquanto não restava a Baxter mais do que a sala de espera.

Algum tempo se passou, até que finalmente algo fosse dito.

- Que diabos está havendo, Dovner? Que demora é essa? – Baxter estava muito bravo.

- Fique calmo porque seus gritos não valem nada aqui. – advertiu, num tom ameaçador, embora isso não fosse de sua índole. – Ele teve febre muito alta, chegou a ter convulsões, mas agora a temperatura abaixou.

- E como o garoto está?

- Cansado, acabou dormindo. Perguntei se podemos levá-lo de volta, mas acham melhor que passe a noite aqui em observação.

- Certo. – fez uma pausa, procurando um tom mais calmo – Seja franco comigo, Dovner: o que acha que ele tem?

- Sinceramente, não sei. Não acho certo fazer especulações sem ao menos um exame nas mãos. Vamos ter alguma idéia amanhã.

- A consulta não estava marcada pra depois de amanhã?

- O doutor mudou de idéia. Preferiu ser mais rápido.

- Ótimo.

Com um rápido combinado, ficou decidido que Dovner passaria a noite ali. Como era médico, poderia entender melhor algo que acontecesse a mais com Adam, mas no momento da consulta, Baxter fazia questão de estar presente. Não queria estar longe quando algo que julgava ser tão importante acontecesse. Dovner sentiu que ele realmente estava preocupado, mas não podia deixar que Baxter fizesse o costumeiro papel do treinador mal educado onde não podia, onde não era assim que as coisas funcionavam.

Entrou no quarto e ficou em silêncio absoluto para não incomodá-lo. Imaginou que deveria estar muito cansado devido à crise e que o sono viria na hora certa. Aproveitou para observá-lo: respiração leve, rosto pálido. Não sabia do que se tratava, mas não esperava algo simples. Não podia dizer isso, mas talvez pudesse imaginar um diagnóstico. Seria muito arriscado e pedante de sua parte, por isso preferia aguardar e deixar suas prováveis certezas para uma hora mais adequada: quando o garoto acordasse, Baxter estivesse presente e o médico com todos os exames necessários para algo acertado e comprovado.


	3. Um nome para o monstro

**Cap. 2 : Descoberta**

Manhã – Hospital

Depois de horas, Adam finalmente deu sinais de que iria acordar, movendo-se um pouco. Foi algo que deixou Dovner menos impressionado, pois viu-o tão cansado que sua respiração mal deixava vestígios de tão leve que era. Sabia que a noite não tinha sido fácil para ele, então mesmo incomodado permaneceu em silêncio, sem apressar as coisas.

Adam abriu os olhos lentamente, esforçando-se porque as pálpebras pareciam pesadas. Forçou-se a abri-las, mesmo que fosse para fechá-las novamente em poucos minutos. Sentia que algo tinha acontecido e não demorou a descobrir que estava certo.

- Bom dia, garoto. – ouviu a voz baixa de Dovner, sem esperar qualquer resposta.

- O que houve? – olhou ao seu redor, procurando pistas de onde estava e sem demorar a ter uma conclusão – Como eu vim parar aqui?

- Você passou mal durante a noite. Nós te trouxemos pra cá.

- Foi tão ruim assim?

- Foi, mas poderia ter sido pior. Não se lembra?

- Não, não lembro de nada.

- Já era esperado, e como se sente agora?

- Cansado.

- Deu pra perceber. – disse, rindo um pouco, tentando tirar do rosto o ar de quem estava fazendo hora extra.

- Quando vou poder sair daqui?

- Não sei. Ainda não conversei com o médico. De qualquer modo a sua consulta foi antecipada pra hoje.

Adam suspirou. Não tinha gostado daquela idéia, mas pouco poderia fazer. Não tinha como contestar, pois ali não podia tomar suas próprias decisões. Há tempos não sabia o que era isso, sentia falta, mas tentava se acostumar a aquela idéia. Lá, não podia contestar Gregory Baxter, afinal ninguém conseguia tamanha proeza. Mas era o de menos porque não estava no seu ambiente comum, não era o que poderia chamar de seu lugar. O problema era imaginar que aquilo não acabaria nem tão cedo.

- Ainda está muito cedo. Por que não dorme?

- Não sei se consigo.

- Se está cansado como imagino que está, vai conseguir. Foi uma noite difícil.

- Quando o médico vier, pode me chamar?

- Claro. – concordou, mesmo sem saber se era uma boa idéia.

No fim, o sono não demorou a vir. Não teve grandes opções porque não havia nada com o que pudesse se distrair. O sono foi a alternativa mais próxima de fazer o tempo passar mais rápido e esperar que as coisas viessem a ter nome.

Algum tempo se passou, e na primeira voz diferente que ouviu, Adam acordou mesmo sem ser chamado. Dormira com um temor oculto de ser deixado de fora das conversas importantes então se manteve alerta. O estado de vigília era algo que não tinha conseguido deixar desde os dias de ranger. Não reclamava disso, nem se esforçava para mudar pois no fim sempre teria alguma utilidade, como naquela hora por exemplo. Não estava disposto a ser esquecido ali, pelo menos não enquanto ele fosse o assunto.

- E então, Adam? – perguntou-lhe o médico – Como está?

- Cansado. – respondeu, com a palavra mais adequada. Sentia o cansaço físico causado pelo constante mal estar, e o cansaço mental por ter de sempre responder as mesmas perguntas, dando as mesmas respostas.

- Dá pra perceber. – notou o desconforto na voz dele.

- E a febre? – interviu Baxter.

- Baixou. Sem febre por enquanto. – fez uma pausa – Bem, estou com o resultado do exame de sangue...

- E então? – interrompeu Baxter, novamente – Já sabe o que ele tem?

- Ainda preciso de mais um exame para dar um diagnóstico.

- Mas já tem tanto tempo! – esbravejou – Que exame é esse? O resultado demora?

- Não, senhor Baxter. – respondeu calmamente, sem dar mostras de intimidação por aquela voz alta de alguém acostumado a obediência – Ele pode ser feito agora e o resultado sai hoje mesmo. Será que tenho autorização para fazer isso?

- Obviamente. – o treinador respondeu de pronto.

Adam permaneceu quieto. Era apenas um objeto que se tornou tema de uma conversa que lhe pareceu muito distante. Não sabia o que tinha, ou o nome certo para o seu problema. – se é que havia um nome – mas sabia que era grave porque fizera por merecer. Não iria escapar impune daquele dia, afinal. Sabia que agora iria pagar o preço por sua decisão e que este preço talvez fosse alto demais.

- Ótimo, vamos preparar o material. Daqui a quinze minutos virão buscá-lo.

Saiu do quarto deixando-os sozinhos. Baxter e Dovner engataram uma nova conversa, na qual a presença de Adam foi solenemente ignorada. De qualquer modo não fez questão nenhuma de participar, preferindo algum silêncio, um pouco de tranqüilidade, num esforço para manter-se sereno frente a algumas horas a mais de espectativa, tentando abstrair o suficiente para fazer aquelas vozes irritantes a sua volta parecerem distantes melodias. A façanha durou exatos quinze minutos prometidos pelo médico, pois numa pontualidade britânica chegou uma cadeira de rodas para buscá-lo.

- Não precisa ficar nervoso, Park – disse Baxter, numa tentativa de apoio que lhe pareceu artificial: não que fosse falso, mas nada desse tipo combinava com seu treinador. Adam meneou a cabeça, concordando embora aquele conselho não lhe fosse de qualquer utilidade.

Passado algum tempo, voltou para o quarto. Respondeu a perguntas sobre o andamento do exame, se tinha sentido dor... todas respondidas com a maior paciência do mundo embora preferisse deixar aquilo pra depois.

Olhando para Dovner identificou uma certa tensão. Não por desconhecimento, mas por provavelmente já saber do que se tratava e que o tal exame era apenas uma formalidade burocrática. Abstraiu novamente até o envelope chegar. No fim, Adam soube finalmente o que tinha. Meio sentado meio deitado, acompanhado por Baxter e Dovner que mais pareciam sombras, ouviu do médico o diagnóstico: leucemia


	4. Reações Alheias

**Cap. 3 : Reações Alheias**

- Mas... mas... – Baxter gaguejou, sem encontrar palavras. Não era algo comum, e Adam poderia achar até engraçado se não fosse a situação. – Mas como isso é possível?!

- Isso pode acontecer com todo mundo, com qualquer um. Não há uma explicação possível para todos os casos.

Baxter estava agora visivelmente tenso, aborrecido. Estarrecido talvez fosse a melhor palavra. Talvez nunca tivesse de ter lidado com uma situação daquelas. O máximo poderia ser resfriados, gripes, lesões ou drogas em atletas. Nunca uma doença grave. Como lidaria com isso??

Dovner permanecia no mesmo lugar com olhos fixos em Adam, esperando alguma reação mais perceptível que seu rosto pálido numa expressão neutra, mas dele obteve apenas um suspiro: gesto mais como de quem tenta se acostumar do que susto ou tristeza.

- O que fazemos agora?

- Ele precisa de tratamento e deve começar o mais rápido possível. Imagino que...

Adam dessa vez estava semi presente na conversa. Os três falavam na necessidade de avisar a família, porque era menor de idade e a família estava longe. Que obviamente não poderia continuar treinando, porque o tratamento era penoso... nada que conviesse uma palavra sua. Ele não tomava suas próprias decisões... quando saiu de casa, a responsabilidade só passou para uma outra pessoa. Apenas nos tempos de ranger teve a liberdade para decidir o que fazer... tanta liberdade que agora estava ali, naquela situação.

- Por favor, com licença. – pela primeira vez a voz dele soou, interrompendo a discussão dos adultos – Eu ainda preciso ficar aqui?

A pergunta fez com que eles despertassem para sua presença. Por que ainda precisava estar ali? De acordo com as conclusões dos adultos, ele deveria estar com a família, e não longe de casa, apesar da doença ter se manifestado enquanto estava sob responsabilidade de Baxter. Não iria começar o tratamento agora. Era apenas uma criança, precisava dos pais e dos amigos. Era consenso.

Voltaram para o ginásio. O silêncio era dominante. Baxter olhava constantemente para o retrovisor, em busca de algum sinal de vida de Adam, no banco traseiro, perdido em pensamentos enquanto olhava para a paisagem que passava em alta velocidade. Baxter não conseguia dirigir numa velocidade normal, e Dovner não parava de alertá-lo quanto a isso... mas naquele momento ninguém tinha coragem suficiente para uma advertência ou um gracejo. Talvez fosse melhor chegar rápido para não serem forçados a encarar Adam tão de frente. Lá, poderiam desviar dele, cuidar de outros assuntos... pelo menos enquanto não assimilavam a idéia ou decidissem o que fazer. Não sabiam como agir, como fazer, ou simplesmente o que poderiam lhe dizer. O silêncio era o melhor remédio, e pelo menos por hora, também era o máximo que poderiam oferecer.

Ao chegarem, entraram sem dizer nada. Baxter decidiu, silenciosamente não dizer nada aos outros rapazes. Ninguém precisava saber a menos que fosse necessário. Também delegou a Dovner a responsabilidade de cuidar do assunto até que algo fosse feito com relação à decisão dos pais.

- Dr. Dovner... pode me responder uma pergunta?

- Qual seria essa?

- O senhor já sabia o que eu tinha, não sabia?

Ele pareceu não entender, então se virou para Adam, querendo prestar atenção.

- Desculpe, Park, não entendi. Será que pode repetir?

- O senhor sabia o que eu tinha, antes daquele resultado chegar, não foi?

O tom de voz de Adam era decidido. Dovner havia entendido, mas pedira para repetir, pois não achava que pudesse ter coragem. Mas ele prevaleceu, sem hesitar, sem qualquer emoção: totalmente ponderado.

- Venha comigo. – decidiu, apontando para a enfermaria.

Obedeceu. Entraram e sentaram, prevendo que talvez fosse uma conversa longa.

- De onde tirou uma idéia dessas?

- Não sei, era algo que já estava na minha cabeça. O modo como conversou comigo e fez as perguntas. O diagnóstico não foi uma surpresa, e aquele último exame foi uma formalidade.

- Não era exatamente uma formalidade. Era necessário para saber que forma da doença que se manifestou, o estado de sua medula, indicar o tratamento mais adequado. – tentou explicar melhor, achando mais eficiente mudar um pouco o rumo da conversa - Os sintomas eram característicos, eu conversei com o médico e ele levantou a possibilidade, não achei que ter uma reação efusiva fosse te ajudar em alguma coisa.

Adam meneou a cabeça, indicando que entendeu e concordava, mas sua expressão estava estranha.

- Está se sentindo mal?

- Não, nada disso. Só estou pensando no que vou fazer agora, em como vai ser meus pais sabendo disso.

- Não tem que se preocupar com isso. Nós somos responsáveis por você enquanto estiver aqui, então nós cuidaremos desse assunto... ou por acaso está pensando em pegar um avião sozinho, chegar de surpresa dizendo que desistiu ou não foi aceito e não contar nada?

- Tenho medo da reação deles.

- Mesmo que esse plano maluco desse certo, não duraria muito tempo. Do jeito que está, os sintomas viriam cada vez mais fortes. Uma consulta médica e descobririam tudo.

- Já está tão na cara assim?

- Que está doente? Sim, está. Vou ser franco com você: disseram que o estágio é avançado... isso significa que os sintomas já existem há tempo, ainda que não tenha percebido ou nos contado, mas não vou falar nisso agora. A questão é que não pode ficar sem tratamento, Park. Os efeitos são desconfortáveis, eu sei, mas sem isso, os sintomas vão ficar ainda piores. Não podemos demorar pra contar a eles. É a sua família, vão querer estar por perto.

- Sei disso. Sei mesmo. Mas é que não dá pra evitar. – suspirou – Quando vão contar?

- Amanhã, não sei, o mais rápido possível. – disse, preocupado e querendo encerrar logo aquele assunto. – Melhor você ir descansar. Sua noite foi terrível.

Adam concordou. Levantou e saiu da enfermaria, deixando para trás Dovner, preocupado com seu estado e pensando em como poderia fazer isso.

- Ei, cara, não vai treinar? – perguntou um dos rapazes que aguardava para entrar no tatame.

- Não, hoje não. Fui dispensado.

- Êêêê... boa vida, queria estar no seu lugar. Tô precisando mesmo de um descanso.

- Não, você não iria querer. Acredite em mim. – disse, num tom não de lamento, mas de quem se conformou, para em seguida se afastar e ir para os alojamentos.

Algumas poucas horas se passaram. Já estavam perto do horário do almoço quando Baxter se afastou para falar com Dovner.

- Onde ele está?

- No alojamento. Deve estar dormindo, depois daquela noite de cão.

- Vocês conversaram?

- Pouco. Ele não parece ter se afetado com a notícia, não sei o que dizer.

- É, eu também não tenho a mínima idéia, nem pra ele e nem pros pais.

- Temos que ser rápidos, Baxter. O estágio está avançado... os sintomas vão piorar e talvez nem haja mais tratamento.

- Acha que devemos telefonar hoje?

- Acho que devemos fazer isso o quanto antes. Se agora for possível...

Suspiraram. Estavam frente à situação mais delicada que enfrentaram na vida. Tiraram a responsabilidade que ele parecia tomar para si, mas até mesmo para dois homens vividos e experientes aquilo era pesado demais. Dovner e Baxter já haviam dado notícias ruins, como lesões que tiravam atletas de campeonatos e torneios, ou expulsar alguém por uso de drogas ou bebida... mas nunca algo que poderia ser tão mais próximo de uma sentença de morte.

Foram para o escritório. Baxter pegou a agenda para conferir o número da família. Ao encontrar o sobrenome, sentiu algo na garganta. Pegou o telefone e começou a discar sob o olhar de compreensão do amigo médico, que imaginava o quão penoso seria aquilo.

- Alô? Senhora Park? Aqui é Gregory Baxter, do ginásio Golden Phoenix...


	5. A Notícia Cruel

**Cap. 4: A verdade Cruel.**

Minutos depois:

Baxter desligou o telefone, uma expressão estranha.

- O pai dele se dispôs a vir amanhã, pra saber o que está acontecendo. Não tive coragem de falar a verdade.

- Não se preocupe, é melhor contar pessoalmente.

- Num caso desses, não tenho muita noção do que possa ser o melhor. Não sei se consigo fazer isso.

- Não vai estar sozinho, no fim eu vou ter que dizer a maior parte.

- Não parece estar muito feliz com isso.

- Por mais que eu seja médico, nunca tive que dar uma notícia dessas pra ninguém. Falar de uma lesão já parece a morte, imagine então isso agora! – exclamou, e vendo a reação de Baxter piorar, achou melhor encerrar aquilo. – Vou ver como ele está.

Dovner foi até o alojamento. Abriu a porta do quarto onde Adam estava e apenas espiou. Ele estava deitado de lado, olhos fechados e a mesma respiração leve da noite anterior. Teve pena, mas pouco poderia fazer: talvez o máximo que pudesse fosse realmente ser o portador da notícia de sua doença. Mal se mexia. Aproximou-se, procurando algum sinal de febre, mas não era o caso. O sono era o resultado do desgaste de uma noite em hospital e de um dia péssimo. Não era exagero dizer que estava fraco... e sinceramente quis saber como ele agüentava entrar no tatame pra treinar naquele estado. Pelos resultados dos exames, provavelmente já sentia os sintomas há algum tempo. Imaginou o quanto deveria ter sido difícil.

Não querendo incomodá-lo, fechou a porta e foi embora. Adam continuou como estava, na mesma respiração leve, num mesmo sono irregular. E assim ficou pelo dia quase inteiro. Ninguém teve coragem de incomodá-lo para comer ou qualquer outra coisa além do estritamente necessário.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Manhã.

Adam acordou ainda durante a madrugada, ainda que sem grande disposição, mas ao menos sentia-se pouco mais forte. Sentou-se na cama, tentando aliviar o desconforto de tempo prolongado numa mesma posição. Quis pensar em alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu mais do que temer pela reação de seus pais. Sabia que não seria nada fácil, não esperava por nada diferente disso. Estava chateado por ter acontecido, mesmo que soubesse que seria mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Pela conversa que teve com Dovner, percebeu que seria ele a dar a notícia, e que deveria esperar pela chegada de um deles em breve. Sinceramente não sabia qual deles viria. Imaginou que fosse quem fosse, descobriria a verdade dentro do escritório de Baxter, porque não havia quem desse notícias desse gênero por telefone.

Levantou da cama, disposto a tentar não pensar nisso. Precisava se distrair, então não poderia seguir a recomendação de ficar no alojamento. Já esgotara todas as fontes e seu poder de abstração parecia estar falhando. Assim, optou por procurar outros meios. Vestiu-se. Fez o que deveria fazer, e desceu junto com os outros.

- Ei, Park? – chamou um outro colega, do mesmo jeito que todos o chamavam: pelo sobrenome – Você não tinha sido dispensado? O que está fazendo?

- Fui, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não possa descer e assistir o treino.

- Isso que você tem é contagioso?

- Não. – disse, rindo. – Não é contagioso, mas é brabo.

- A sua cara não deixa dúvida, tá péssimo! Mas vai passar, né? Vai melhorar e vai voltar a treinar com o pessoal.

- Não sei. – balançou a cabeça – Não tenho idéia.

- Ihhh... mas que desânimo! "Vambora" senão não fica nada pra gente daquele café.

Foi o que Adam fez. Juntou-se ao grupo para o café da manhã, embora não estivesse com apetite. Tentava se distrair com a presença dos colegas por perto, com alguma conversa inútil ou uma sessão nostálgica a respeito de qualquer coisa que não tivessem no ginásio: os pais, a comida da mãe, a namorada, a própria cama, as garrafas de bebida, as noitadas de festas... ao menos ver aqueles caras metidos a durão fazendo queixas assim era divertido. Tirava a sensação de vazio, ou de ser estranho. Já bastava ser o mais quieto, não queria ser mais estranho do que isso.

Depois de comerem, era hora de fazer o aquecimento para finalmente começarem a treinar. A Adam já era algo que não deixariam fazer, então foi em direção ao banco para sentar-se.

- Ei, o que está fazendo aqui, Park? Nós não falamos que não pode treinar?

- Não to aqui pra treinar, só não queria ficar naquele alojamento. Tem algum problema ficar e assistir?

Baxter quis dizer que sim, não por algum preconceito, mas simplesmente não conseguia encará-lo sem saber o que dizer ou como agir. Apesar disso sabia que não era o certo, pois ele não tinha culpa de estar doente. Adam também precisava se distrair, afinal era o maior afetado por tudo aquilo.

- Não, nenhum problema. Se quiser dar uma ajuda sendo o meu assistente...

- Talvez. – deu de ombros, sem grande entusiasmo.

Baxter voltou aos gritos habituais. Nada como a rotina para tentar esquecer dos problemas embora não parecesse ser o caso. O fato de ele estar tão perto fazia-o lembrar-se da difícil tarefa que tinha a cumprir. O pai dele poderia chegar a qualquer momento, então não tinha tempo hábil para alguma forma de preparação. Era triste pensar que um de seus melhores atletas teria de ir embora, e não poder fazer nada para evitar isso.

Algumas poucas horas se passaram e durante esse tempo Adam permaneceu sentado naquele banco, como se supervisionasse o treino. Encarando a brincadeira a sério, citava uma coisa ou outra que tinha percebido, e dava sugestões, a maioria acatada por Baxter. Surpreendeu-se quando ouviu de seu treinador que daria um excelente técnico. Médico e treinador permaneciam atentos, a procura de qualquer indício de que estivesse se sentindo mal, mas as únicas coisas que puderam perceber foram palidez – habitual – e os sangramentos nasais, da qual Adam não fazia qualquer alarde. Simplesmente usava lenço de papel ou ia ao vestiário lavar o rosto, sendo o mais discreto possível.

Foram momentos de um pouco de sossego, mas que duraram até Dovner reparar numa presença, que apesar de já ser esperada, fazia-os lembrar de uma obrigação pouco confortável. Cutucou Baxter, para avisá-lo de que o pai de Adam já estava ali.

Olharam para a porta, viram um homem alto e magro mas sem que isso lhe desse ares de fragilidade. Olhos orientais, rosto de traços suaves mas nada mais que isso. Talvez fosse mestiço mas algo que não era tão visível, como era o caso de seu filho. Vestido de forma simples e casual, entrou no ginásio a passos lentos e olhando ao redor, procurando por alguém.

- Chegou a hora – disse Dovner, cortando os pensamentos. – Melhor levá-lo para o escritório... ninguém mais precisa ouvir essa conversa.

Ele concordou, e aproximou-se, pensando em como poderia abordá-lo já que não seria nada fácil. Optou em começar sendo cordial.

- Olá, senhor Park. – estendeu-lhe a mão, para cumprimentá-lo. – Ainda bem que está aqui. Veio mais rápido do que pensamos.

- O senhor pediu para que eu viesse o mais rápido possível. – respondeu, com um pequeno tom aflito na voz, quase imperceptível. – E então, o que houve? Onde está Adam? Ele fez algo de errado?

- Está ali, assistindo ao treino. – mostrou-o, de longe - Ele não fez nada de errado, pelo contrário,é um outro tipo de problema. Será que podemos conversar no escritório?

- Sim, podemos. – concordou.

- Então vamos.

Baxter indicou-lhe a direção do escritório, embora Jin Park já soubesse o caminho, e foram para lá, em direção a uma conversa de portas fechadas. Enquanto isso, Dovner foi até Adam, dar-lhe uma prévia do que iria acontecer, evitando fortes emoções. Distraído com a tarefa de assistente, observava cada movimento com cuidado, e nem tomou conhecimento da presença de seu pai.

- Park... seu pai está aqui.

- Aqui? Onde? – perguntou-o procurando em volta.

- Acabou de entrar no escritório.

- Mas, tão rápido!

- Nós telefonamos ontem. Ele se dispôs a vir hoje. Nós vamos contar agora.

Adam ficou mudo, sentindo o coração acelerar, e as mãos tremendo levemente. Sabia que eles iriam contar, mas não tão depressa.

- Estou te contando isso para que não fique desamparado. Não queremos que fique nervoso, pois isso pode te fazer mal. Estou indo pra lá agora. Sou eu quem vou dar a notícia.

- O senhor?

- Claro, sou médico.

- Posso ir junto? – perguntou, com voz nervosa.

- Não, não seria conveniente. – tentou ser ponderado. – Não vai ser bom pra nenhum de vocês.

O rapaz pareceu decepcionado com a resposta, mas conformado. Talvez já esperasse. Então resolveu fazer um último pedido.

- Por favor, toma cuidado.

- Pode deixar, vou tentar ser o mais delicado possível.

Dovner saiu, deixando-o sozinho. Adam abaixou a cabeça, sem saber o que fazer, tentando voltar a prestar atenção nos treinos enquanto as coisas aconteceriam sem seu conhecimento embora fosse o foco de toda aquela turbulência e uma espécie de enjôo ameaçasse seu estômago.

Em poucos segundos, os dois estavam no escritório de Baxter. O ambiente não era nada convidativo, todo cinza, de cores mortas, e as únicas coisas que destoavam daquela decoração era o brilho dos troféus na vitrine, além de alguns quadros e pôsteres nas paredes, todos de lutadores e alunos importantes. Baxter chegou a pensar que não tinha sido o lugar mais adequado para uma notícia dessas, mas acabou lembrando que era melhor do que a enfermaria, ou o hospital.

- Senhor Park... nós te chamamos aqui porque aconteceu uma coisa muito séria, e por mais que o garoto esteja sob a nossa responsabilidade, não temos condições de cuidar disso.

- Ele se meteu em alguma encrenca? – perguntou, preocupado.

- Não, pelo contrário, é o que menos dá trabalho. Mas está com problemas. – disse Baxter, pedindo ajuda para Dovner que acabara de entrar – Ele pode explicar melhor.

Assim, a responsabilidade mudou de mãos.

- Olá, Sr. Park, meu nome é Richard Dovner, sou o médico do ginásio. – sentou-se para que assim estivesse em igualdade de condições – O seu filho se sentiu mal há mais ou menos uma semana, desmaiou durante o treino. Dias depois passou mal de novo. Os exames anteriores indicavam anemia e quando repetiram esses exames, encontramos um novo problema.

- Então Adam está doente? O que ele tem? É grave? – sua voz era tensa, preocupada, mas havia esforço para manter-se calmo.

- Está, e infelizmente devo dizer que sim, é grave. – Dovner respondeu, tentando arrumar uma forma menos cruel para dizer algo tão ruim. – É leucemia.


	6. A Despedida

**Cap. 5: Despedidas.**

Foi como se uma bomba explodisse. Os olhos de Jin arregalaram-se de susto, e toda a fisionomia de tranqüilidade foi por terra.

- Mas... mas como?! – perguntou, incrédulo – Não pode ser, isto só pode estar errado. Vocês cometeram um erro.– disse, olhando em volta – Quero falar com meu filho. – quis levantar, mas Baxter não deixou. – Eu preciso falar com ele!

- Ele queria estar aqui, Sr. Park. Ele pediu, mas não deixei. O garoto estava preocupado com a sua reação, mas não achei conveniente que ele participasse disso. Ver o senhor assim, não vai fazer nenhum bem.

Sentou-se novamente, tentando se acalmar, acatando o pedido dos dois enquanto sentia os olhos marejando.

- Então, Adam sabe... como ele reagiu?

- Reagiu bem, de forma calma.

- E como ele está agora?

- Está driblando os sintomas, preocupado com a sua reação. Está de repouso, só assistindo os treinos, e quando quer. Não está tomando remédios, e o mantemos sob vigilância constante mas é imprescindível que o tratamento comece o quanto antes. – hesitou, por ser mais uma parte da notícia – Os médicos disseram que a doença está num estágio avançado.

Viram-no engasgar, mas logo tentando voltar a um tom de voz normal. A digestão de tantos problemas não era nada fácil, ainda mais envolvendo doenças. Baxter odiava demonstrações de emoção porque simplesmente não faziam parte do duro cotidiano daquele ginásio... mas não se importou com aquilo, não dessa vez. Era justo que fosse assim, afinal era filho dele, além da descoberta de uma doença grave. Não devia ser nada fácil. Lembrava de quando Jin Park viera pela primeira vez, preocupado em saber se a proposta de treinamento era séria, se o ginásio oferecia condições. Estava acostumado a este tipo de coisa apesar de achar inconveniente, mas era normal: era um pai preocupado, assim como agora só que com motivos muito maiores pra isso.

- Tudo bem, eu vou me acalmar. Depois quero vê-lo.

- Como quiser, Sr. Park. O que queremos é fazer com que isso seja o mais suave possível.

- Agradeço pela preocupação. – respirou fundo, aceitando um copo d´água com açúcar que lhe ofereceram, esforçando-se para estar calmo e fazer as perguntas adequadas – Que sintomas são esses que o senhor disse?

Fora do escritório. Área de treinamento.

Adam permanecia ali, nervoso. Sentia o corpo tremer levemente, mas não sabia se era frio ou nervosismo. Queria estar no escritório, tentar dar ele mesmo a notícia mas sabia que nunca lhe deixariam fazer isso. Era horrível ter de pensar no que estava acontecendo lá dentro e em porque estavam demorando tanto.

Sentiu algo escorrer pelo nariz. Nem precisou de muito esforço para saber o que era, pois já lidava com isso há algum tempo. Um tempo considerável, e algo que foi difícil esconder, mas que agora já não era mais necessário. Então, como os lenços de papel não estavam mais dando conta, resolveu ir ao vestiário.

Lavou o rosto, deixando que água fria tentasse reanimá-lo. Não imaginava que pudesse dar certo, mas era melhor que estar à mercê sem tentar o mínimo de reação.

Levantou a cabeça. Olhou para o espelho, mas sentiu que havia mais alguém ali. Vira um vulto, de relance: qualidades de ranger que ainda não perdera, e talvez nem perdesse pois no fim era útil onde estava... embora talvez não o fosse mais.

Olhou para o lado e quem viu foi o pai.

Não houve palavras. Um olhava para o outro num momento que pareceu longo e pesado. Um não sabia o que dizer ao outro. Talvez no fim nem houvesse o que dizer.

- Oi, pai. – disse, Adam, tomando a responsabilidade de quebrar o silêncio.

- Oi,como você está?

- Bem. – arrependeu-se depois, achando que não era a palavra mais adequada – Indo. Como foi a viagem?

- Rápida, viagem de avião, você sabe.

- Não pensei que viria tão rápido.

- Pediram que eu viesse o mais rápido possível e não vi razões para demorar mais. – fez uma pausa procurando mais a dizer. – Você emagreceu.

- Um pouco. O ritmo aqui é bastante puxado.

Poucas palavras, poucos assuntos. Jin pouco sabia o que dizer ao filho. Era uma situação muito embaraçosa. Adam percebeu, e tentou diminuir o constrangimento.

- Acho que o vestiário não é o melhor lugar pra uma conversa.

- Tem razão, mas ainda teremos muito tempo pra isso.

Adam concordou. Ambos saíram do vestiário, voltando a área de treinamento.

- Filho, você tem muita coisa pra arrumar?

- A mesma mala que eu trouxe.

- Se pudesse se organizar seria bom. A viagem vai ser longa e eu vou resolver algumas coisas com Baxter.

- Certo, posso me preparar agora.

Afastou-se, tomando o corredor em direção ao alojamentos, deixando seu pai com as pendências burocráticas. Ao chegar, abriu o pequeno armário e pegou sua mala, que estava dobrada em um canto, colocando-a sobre a cama. Pegou suas roupas e guardou-as de modo organizado. Depois foi a vez dos livros e dos CDs. Não era muita coisa: seus objetos pessoais eram os mesmos desde os quase seis meses antes: muito pouco fora acrescentado porque pouco saíra durante este tempo. As regras de Gregory Baxter eram inflexíveis e Adam nunca as tinha quebrado. Era disciplinado o suficiente para isso, não queria desperdiçar o futuro brilhante que lhe alardeavam... mas agora este futuro tinha mudado.

Não se lamentaria por causa disso, afinal fora o responsável, era sua culpa. Não tinha o direito de reclamar.

Fechou a mala, deixando assim seu armário vazio. Antes de sair deu uma boa olhada no seu pequeno alojamento.Um lugar estranho... talvez um dia se perguntasse como agüentou estar um lugar daqueles, com tantas regras e tão austero por tanto tempo. Tudo bem que soubesse de seu estoicismo, mas não o quanto seus limites poderiam ser flexíveis, mesmo que a maior prova de fogo ainda estivesse por vir.

Voltou ao corredor. Não tinha pressa mas seus poucos passos levaram-no rapidamente de volta ao ginásio. Encontrou Dovner no caminho, espiando o treino.

- Seu pai está com Baxter, acertando sua saída.

- Eu sei.– fez uma pausa, colocando a mala no chão – Como foi no escritório?

- Está perguntando como foi contar tudo? Difícil... nunca tive que dar uma notícia dessas antes.

- Como ele reagiu?

- Como um pai reagiria, creio eu. Dê um desconto a ele hoje ou pelo menos até que seu pai possa organizar as idéias.

Concordou. Já imaginava algo parecido, sabia que teria de relevar muita coisa pois percebera que a notícia ainda não fora digerida. Imaginava o quanto a viagem para Alameda dos Anjos seria tumultuada, mas infelizmente não poderia evitar que acontecesse.

- Pelo que estou vendo vai embora em questão de minutos. – referiu-se a mala.

- Ele pediu que eu me preparasse. Acho que fui rápido demais.

- Por que não aproveita pra se despedir dos seus amigos? Eles não sabem que você vai embora.

- Boa idéia. Ainda tem tempo.

E assim fez. Afastou-se indo em direção ao tatame. Sequer foi preciso entrar no assunto porque houve curiosidade geral quanto a sua mala.

- Pra onde vai, Park?

- Viajar? Vai dar um passeio?

- Por acaso desistiu? – perguntou um, irônico.

Respondeu as perguntas da forma mais paciente possível, controlando seu vocabulário para não dar uma má resposta.

- Vou voltar pra casa. Estou doente, preciso me tratar.

- Mas o que você tem?

- Leucemia.

Bastou aquilo para que certos tons mudassem. O espanto foi geralmas a reação era esperada. Falou muito pouco, apenas respondendo perguntas porque a ansiedade em falar e se despedir da parte deles foi tão forte que pouco poderia fazer. Sabia que alguns ali não eram sinceros, mas era uma minoria pois mesmo que ali todos estivessem numa competição acirrada por poucas vagas, ainda conseguira fazer amigos.

Quando seu pai e o treinador saíram do escritório ainda presenciaram um pouco da cena. Não muito, mas o suficiente. Nas mãos, vários envelopes com exames, documentos e outros papéis.

- Uma pena que as coisas tenham acontecido assim, Sr. Park. Seu filho é um dos meus melhores atletas.

Jin não respondeu, apenas continuou olhando para aquele grupo, se despedindo efusivamente. Quando finalmente saiu da roda, Adam deparou-se com os olhos inquisidores e cheios de expectativa. Um rápido aceno foi a última despedida para os amigos.

Baxter e Dovner levaram-nos até a saída. Ambos pareciam constrangidos. Sorte que seria a última vez que teriam de passar por isso.

- Se cuida, garoto. Depois que você se curar, e quiser voltar a treinar, o ginásio vai estar de portas abertas pra você. – disse Baxter, numa de suas palavras gentis. Eram poucas, e Adam soube reconhecê-las, sorrindo.

- Força aí, garoto. Você vai precisar. – disse Dovner, com alguma convicção.

Adam agradeceu. Trocaram ainda algumas poucas palavras, e enquanto isso viu seu pai guardar sua mala no banco traseiro. Despediram-se. Ainda acenou uma última vez, antes do carro sumir pela estrada.


	7. O Embarque

Cap 6

**Cap 6**

Numa heróica tentativa de ter uma gratificação, o motorista do táxi não media esforços para deixar os passageiros em seu destino o mais rápido possível. Como se quisesse bater algum recorde, seus pés pareciam bem mais a vontade com o acelerador que com o freio, fazendo a viagem para o aeroporto ser algo digno de desenho animado, como a "Corrida Maluca". No banco traseiro, Jin e Adam passavam pela experiência de se sentirem como pipoca estourando na panela.

- Ei, por favor. Não precisa correr, não temos pressa. – disse Jin para o homem ao volante. Este não respondeu em voz alta, mas olhou-os pelo retrovisor e meneou a cabeça para indicar que entendera.

Respirou aliviado por pelo menos um momento enquanto olhou de soslaio para Adam. Ele não demonstrava qualquer incômodo com a alta velocidade e a direção brusca daquele motorista. Também não parecia muito disposto a falar. Seu rosto pálido não era muito expressivo naquele momento mas seus olhos estavam concentrados no que acontecia a sua frente. O trânsito sempre fora algo capaz de distraí-lo e certamente o tráfego intenso de Nova York era um prato cheio para que o tempo passasse.

Jin queria dizer alguma coisa mas não sabia quais palavras usar. Ainda sob o calor da notícia, não se sentia capaz de medi-las e encontrar um tom adequado para usá-las com segurança: motivo pelo qual era reconhecido. Em meio ao trânsito e a cacofonia que distraiam seu filho naquele momento, tentava livrar sua aparência dos indícios de choque. Fosse como fosse, não achava que aquilo pudesse ajudar em alguma coisa.

Teve sucesso, e ao fim de quase vinte minutos de uma corrida infernal chegaram ao aeroporto. Enquanto pagava ao motorista, viu Adam sair apressado para pegar a sua mala.

- Deixa eu dar uma ajuda. – estendeu a mão para pegar a alça da mala.

- Não precisa.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

Ainda tinham mais um pouco de burocracia pra cuidar. Tinha de comprar uma passagem para Adam, afinal até quase uma hora atrás sequer podia imaginar que o levaria de volta. O telefonema de Baxter não dera qualquer pista quanto a razão daquele chamado. Sequer teve tempo de se prevenir ou planejar algo. Comprou a passagem para o próximo vôo que sairia em duas horas. Um tempo que de início pareceu uma eternidade, mas foi uma sensação passageira.

- Ainda temos duas horas até o embarque. Não quer comer alguma coisa?

- Se você quiser... eu não estou com fome.

- Bem, eu preciso de um café. Por que não vem comigo? Aproveita e passa numa livraria e arranja alguma coisa pra ler. Temos muito tempo até o nosso horário.

Não foi preciso muito mais do que isso pois Adam concordou. Leitura sempre fora um bom argumento para ele e sabia que a idéia tinha sido uma pequena luz embora não fosse visível qualquer expressão de ânimo em seu rosto. Ânimo talvez fosse a última coisa que Adam estivesse sentindo. Jin sabia, e a última coisa que iria fazer era condená-lo por isso.

Ainda fez uma tentativa de oferecer algo para comer, mas Adam novamente recusou. Restou a Jin então um copo duplo de café numa tentativa de engolir a notícia e as prováveis reações de choque que viriam junto com ela.

- Você parece cansado. – disse Adam quebrando o silêncio pesado que havia se instalado por ali.

- Impressão sua. Você sabe que não consigo dormir dentro de avião, e vir de carro pra cá é impossível. – referiu-se a longa distância entre Alameda dos Anjos e Nova York – Eu tentei vir o mais rápido possível. Seu treinador costuma usar palavras com muita freqüência então achei melhor não duvidar.

- Baxter sabe bem como exagerar e assustar as pessoas.

- Ele não me pareceu estar exagerando.

- De fato, não estava. Mas ele está acostumado a fazer as coisas parecerem piores do que são.

Jin ficou sem saber o que dizer. Parecia estar se negligenciando mesmo com a aparente consciência de seu diagnóstico. Sentiu a necessidade de ser mais claro, para que ele pudesse entender.

- Baxter não disse nada no telefone. Só pediu que eu viesse rápido porque só poderia falar pessoalmente. Ele foi muito categórico quando pediu pressa.

- Pelo jeito, foi. – Adam constatou como se tudo aquilo parecesse óbvio demais. – E como fez com o escritório? Imagino que ter vindo pra cá atrapalhou sua agenda.

Jin imaginou ter sentindo uma certa acidez no tom daquela pergunta, mas aquele não era o caso. Eram o cansaço e o nervosismo atrapalhando a percepção. Como sabia que era uma pergunta válida, optou pela resposta sincera e costumeira.

- Um pouco, nada que uma madrugada não possa acertar.

Adam mordeu os lábios, num gesto de autocensura, e do mesmo modo que seu pai dera uma resposta rotineira, um pensamento ainda mais rotineiro veio a sua mente. "Isso é minha culpa, de novo."

- Como elas estão? – peguntou, referindo-se a mãe e a irmã.

- Estão bem, do mesmo jeito como você deixou. As coisas não mudaram nada, você sabe como é Alameda dos Anjos.

- Ah, sei. – fingiu concordar. Não que Alameda dos Anjos fosse um lugar monótono onde nada acontecia. Sabia que seu pai ainda não se acostumara com a tranqüilidade de uma pequena cidade litorânea. Ele ainda pensava em lugares como Washington, Nova York ou Los Angeles. Não que não gostasse de Alameda dos Anjos: simplesmente preferia ter mais movimento a sua volta. – E elas sabem que estou voltando com você?

- Não. – deu um sorrisinho que pareceu sem graça – Vai ser uma surpresa.

- Uma surpresa desagradável.

- Não esquente a cabeça com isso. Não vai adiantar nada.

Sabia que aquilo não era uma censura, mas sim um conselho. Um conselho realista mas que não mudou em nada qualquer um de seus pensamentos. Foi quando Jin se deu conta de que isto não iria ajudá-lo em nada. Quis lhe dizer alguma coisa mas no momento em que precisou das palavras elas simplesmente não vieram.

- Tem razão. – disse Adam, cortando mais uma vez o fluxo de pensamentos – Não vai mesmo adiantar nada. – levantou-se, assustando seu pai, pois foi um movimento sem aviso.

- Pra onde está indo?

- Pra livraria. Vai ficar aqui ou prefere que eu te encontre em outro lugar?

Jin deu uma resposta qualquer e logo depois viu-o se afastando. Temia tê-lo ofendido mesmo que não fosse a intenção. Foi com esse temor que terminou com o café, sem saber se o efeito que precisava era a calma ou a agilidade de raciocínio. Adam tinha toda a razão em se preocupar com a reação da mãe e da irmã ainda que pouco pudesse fazer pra mudar isso. Infelizmente fora pouco hábil em dizer isso a ele. Muito pouco hábil. Será que ele encararia isso como uma bronca?

Decidiu parar de pensar nisso por pelo menos alguns minutos em função de parte de uma tarefa árdua: ligar pra casa, avisar que estava voltando e que Adam também voltaria junto com ele. Por mais que não fosse falar sobre a doença numa ligação telefônica – afinal isso seria uma loucura de sua parte – precisava prevenir a esposa de que sua volta não tinha exatamente um bom motivo, ou mesmo que não fosse de todo feliz.

Havia telefones a alguns passos de distância, dois deles desocupados. Adam ainda não voltara, mas a distância era tão curta que não havia chances de desencontro.Então, sem desculpas para adiar seu tormento, resolveu fazer aquilo de uma vez. Então foi até lá: no momento de discar os números pensou que não conseguiria, pois suas mãos tremiam. Chegou a errar duas vezes e quis desistir, crendo irracionalmente que aquele era um aviso. Logo desistiu de desistir ao pensar na reação das duas ao vê-lo de surpresa e da tristeza ao saber qual a razão de sua volta. Assim, forçou-se a discar novamente e bastaram poucos segundos e um breve som para que ouvisse a voz suave de sua mulher. Inconfundível, ainda que o telefone lhe alterasse levemente o tom.

- Alô?

- Alô, Ling?

- Jin? Puxa, finalmente! Eu já estava ficando preocupada. Onde você está?

- No aeroporto. O avião parte daqui a duas horas. – explicou, buscando alguma força para começar a falar. – Ouça, Ling... Adam está voltando comigo.

- Adam? Ele está voltando com você? – pareceu preocupada, mas procurou não demonstrar, controlando sua voz. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, é que...

- Sua voz está diferente, Jin – ela interrompeu. – Eu sei que está acontecendo alguma coisa.

Bem que ele quis mentir mas desistiu por saber que não conseguiria, não para sua esposa.

- Não dá pra falar por telefone. Estaremos aí dentro de algumas horas e aí vamos poder conversar direito. – fez uma pausa e tentou mudar de assunto. – Como está a Cassie?

- Ela está bem, acabou de sair. – respondeu, sem demonstrar hesitação e Jin soube que ela estava usando de seu auto-controle para disfarçar – Como Adam está?

- Tubo bem. Foi até a livraria. Duas horas é muito tempo pra ele ficar parado. – usou um tom suave que deixou claro: se havia acontecido algo, isto não fora culpa de Adam. Ele não tinha feito nada errado. – Muito tempo pra ficar pensando no nada, você sabe.

- É, eu sei. – foi como se lamentasse. – Certo, vou esperar por vocês. – resignou-se.

Mais algumas palavras e logo se despediram. Jin optou por uma conversa curta e com apenas o essencial, pois havia realmente muito pouco a ser dito. Queria apenas tranqüilizá-la, apesar de sentir que o efeito fora contrário. Sabia que ela não iria sair de casa, esperando que chegassem e pudessem conversar. Largou o telefone, afastou-se, voltando para o seu lugar. Imaginou que deveria estar se sentindo mais leve por ter feito aquilo, mas sua tensão apenas aumentou.

Adam ainda não tinha voltado. Não o viu no local onde combinaram e nem ao redor. Preocupou-se, pensando que ele poderia ter se sentido mal no meio do caminho. Condenou-se por tê-lo deixado ir sozinho, e passou breves minutos com tais pensamentos e recriminações até lembrar que sua demora era esperada. Como todos aqueles que gostavam de ler, Adam poderia ficar horas dentro de uma livraria. Um pensamento que acalmou-o um pouco, muito pouco por ser uma tendência sua pensar nas piores possibilidades. Chegou a pensar em ir atrás dele, mas foi justamente nessa hora que viu-o se aproximando.

- Pronto, voltei. – sentou ao seu lado, carregando uma sacola com o logo da livraria. – Está aqui há muito tempo?

- Mais ou menos. Tudo bem?

- Sim, está. – respondeu, paciente, esperando por um interrogatório, mas sem se importar.- Tudo bem?

- Tudo.

Olhou para a sacola que o filho trouxera. Esperava que tivesse mais coisas pelo tempo que ele demorara, mas não fez perguntas. Indagou a si mesmo se por acaso Adam não tinha se sentindo mal, mas não poderia ter uma resposta julgando por sua aparência. Afinal ele já estava pálido desde a hora que o encontrou. Pensou se não era caso de estar exagerando, mas foram perguntas que não se materializaram em sua voz, permanecendo assim sem resposta.

- Pai?

- Hã? Que foi?

- Eu trouxe jornal. – estendeu a mão, entregando a ele o exemplar. – Não sei se por acaso já leu, mas...

- New York Times?

- As pessoas costumam ler isso quando estão aqui em Nova York. – deu de ombros, numa piada que lhe pareceu mal sucedida – Aí deve ter distração pra viagem toda.

- Com certeza, obrigado.

Viu de relance o que Adam comprou: duas revistas: uma de assuntos gerais e outra sobre cinema e música. Esperava mais já que seu filho era um leitor quase compulsivo... talvez não estivesse com disposição suficiente.

- Pensei que fosse trazer mais coisas.

- Não adianta trazer mais do que consigo ler. Acho que não estou nos meus melhores dias pra isso, devo ter perdido o hábito.

- Você não lia?

- No ginásio? Impossível! – riu, como se tivesse ouvido a coisa mais absurda do mundo – não tinha tempo pra isso. O negócio era treinar.

- E nas horas de folga?

- Eu dormia.

Foi de uma sinceridade tão grande que mais uma vez perguntas vieram a mente de Jin: Adam queria mesmo ter ido pra Nova York? Era muito intrigante, pois por mais talento que ele tivesse ainda era diferente do que imaginava que seu filho faria da vida. Ser atleta exigia sacrifícios, pouco tempo para tudo o que os garotos de sua idade gostavam de fazer, e no caso dele nem mesmo ler. Será que as artes marciais era realmente o que Adam queria?

Não lhe fez essa pergunta. Logo após a resposta viu-o abrir uma das revistas e começar a ler. Deixou-o então fazer sua primeira incursão em muito tempo nos acontecimentos de fora daquele ginásio.

Para Adam as duas horas para embarcarem não demoraram a passar, enquanto para seu pai não poderia dizer o mesmo. Após todos os procedimentos que não tomaram mais que alguns minutos, já estavam no avião. Jin viu-o pedir lenços de papel para a aeromoça, mas não sabia qual a utilidade daquilo, mais uma pergunta que permaneceu oculta. E foi em meio a voz do piloto avisando dos procedimentos de segurança, dos gestos artificiais das aeromoças e do silêncio dos dois que Nova York foi ficando para trás.


	8. A chegada

Cap 7

**Cap 7**

Horas depois, um tempo que nenhum deles pensou em contar apesar do cansaço e do sacrifício que aquilo pareceu ser. Não foram pensamentos que duraram, pois a primeira pessoa que viram fez com que tudo o mais evaporasse.

- Ling?

Ela estava parada em frente ao portão de embarque. Uma típica mulher oriental: pele clara, trações delicados, cabelos muito lisos e negros na altura dos ombros. Magra, alta, aparentava uma fragilidade que aquela chinesa não tinha.

Ao ser percebida, Ling abriu um sorriso. Viu o rosto dos dois terem o estranho misto da alegria e do constrangimento. Também foi até eles, poupando-os do trabalho de fazerem tudo sozinhos. Abraçou-os, um de cada vez especialmente ao filho que não via há meses.

- Puxa, filho... quanto tempo! – disse, querendo aliviar um pouco a tensão. Sabia que havia algo errado: a voz estranha de Jin ao telefone, o corpo rígido dele no abraço, o jeito estranho de Adam de quem não sabe o que dizer.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Ora, vim buscar vocês. Assim não vão precisar de táxi.

Jin riu, num primeiro momento de descontração após a notícia. Não conseguiria encarar mais uma corrida de táxi naquele dia.

Dentro do carro pouco se falou. Apenas assuntos amenos. Percebendo o cansaço do marido, Ling assumiu o volante. Enquanto isso, Adam distraía-se com a paisagem do lado de fora. Paisagem que passava rápida, transformando-se em não muito mais que vultos coloridos. Ainda assim, distraia-o: era muito diferente do que encontrava em Nova York. Jin pensou que talvez o sol pudesse fazer bem ao filho, tão pálido, embora pelo pouco que sabia sobre leucemia talvez seu plano não fosse de muita serventia.

A viagem de carro durou pouco mais que uma hora. Para Adam foi um desgaste a mais do qual não fez qualquer comentário ou reclamação. Com algumas olhares pelo retrovisor estava sendo constantemente supervisionado, mas fez como se não tivesse percebido. Inconscientemente já havia se preparado para isso. Sabia que iria acontecer e tinha medo de descobrir o que aconteceria dali a pouco tempo.

Não demorou a chegarem em casa. Adam pareceu hesitar, mas não demorou muito para se sentir confortável com aquela volta. Olhando ao seu redor descobriu que quase nada tinha mudado: a posição dos móveis, as paredes claras que davam luminosidade ao lugar, as plantas da qual sua mãe gostava, as pastas sobre a mesa do trabalho de ambos, workaholics suficientes para levarem assuntos profissionais para casa. Tudo igual. Exatamente igual.

- ... a Cassie está no colégio, mas daqui a pouco está de volta. – ouviu a voz de sua mãe, respondendo a alguma pergunta.

- Adam, por que não vai tirar essa poeira de viagem? Vai se sentir melhor.

Entendeu de imediato a intenção do pai. Provavelmente estava se preparando para dar a notícia. Queria ficar, mas sabia que não era um pedido ou uma sugestão. Por mais que quisesse ficar e saber o que iria acontecer, isso não seria permitido. Então acatou, subindo as escadas em direção ao quarto.

Com Adam já longe da sala o terreno parecia livre para um provável desenrolar. Ling já tinha uma expressão pouco mais tensa. Jin procurou se concentrar, prevendo que precisaria parecer seguro e medir as palavras.

- E então, Jin? O que aconteceu?

- Não é um assunto fácil pra falar.

- Se não me contar eu nunca vou saber. Pra ter sido chamado com tanta pressa e trazê-lo de volta foi algo muito grave.

- Foi sim, foi grave. – fez uma pausa – Ele não fez nada de errado, não foi expulso do ginásio nem nada parecido.

- Então o que houve?

Respirou fundo, criando coragem. Numa última tentativa de ganhar tempo chamou-a para conversarem no escritório alegando que lá teriam privacidade. Então, à portas fechadas começou a falar.

A passos lentos na escada, Adam subiu os degraus até chegar a sua porta. Lentos, porque temia a tontura. Já havia passado mal durante a viagem sem dizer nada. Não queria causar problemas logo em seu primeiro dia de volta.

Entrou em seu quarto, tendo o mesmo momento de hesitação mas que não foi interrompido pois não havia ninguém por perto. Era um tempo só seu. Lá as coisas também não tinham mudado: paredes de cor clara, com alguns pôsteres de cinema, as estantes com livros e revistas do mesmo jeito que tinha arrumado pela última vez, o computador. Tudo estava em seu lugar. Passada a primeira impressão, mexeu no armário para pegar alguma roupa qualquer. Talvez a ordem de seu pai estivesse certa: tirar a poeira da viagem poderia fazer com que se sentisse melhor.

Tomou um banho, vestiu-se e voltou para o quarto. Decisão que tomou porque não ouviu a voz de seus pais. Achou melhor não atrapalhar o que lhe pareceu um momento solene. Resolveu tentar de distrair. Não demorou a encontrar distração, mal entrou em seu quarto para agarrar um travesseiro lançado em sua direção. Nem precisou pensar muito para saber de quem se tratava.

- Oi, tartaruga!

A garota estava sentada na cama, segurando outro travesseiro. Sua pele era pouco mais corada, olhos levemente puxados, os cabelos compridos e lisos, como moldura para seu rosto oval de traços delicados. Cassie era uma cópia quase fiel de sua mãe, embora a personalidade fosse mais vivaz. Com um sorriso travesso e uma impaciência visível cansou de esperar alguma reação de seu irmão e foi até ele, praticamente pulando em seu pescoço e apertando-o num abraço ao qual ele já parecia ter perdido o hábito.

- Quanto tempo! – ela exclamou. – Senti sua falta, tartaruga!

- Eu também senti falta de você me chamando de tartaruga. – sorriu. – Você não mudou nada.

- Não posso dizer o mesmo de você. – afastou-se um pouco para observá-lo. - Tá pálido, emagreceu... – enumerou. – Tá com cara de doente. Vai ficar quanto tempo?

Adam não pôde deixar de rir, imaginando o absurdo das circunstâncias, afinal Cassie estava fazendo uma brincadeira. Pena que a brincadeira tivesse um fundo de verdade e lhe desse agora a obrigação de contar.

- Eu estou doente.

- O quê? – foi pega de surpresa – Como assim, "doente"?

- Estou doente, foi por isso que voltei.

- Mas isso não são férias, ou semana de folga? – pareceu incrédula, não muito disposta a acreditar, como se achasse que aquilo era apenas mais uma piada – Você ficou tanto tempo sem vir...!

- Eu tinha uma competição pra participar e não podia me afastar pra ter férias normais. – disse, mudando de assunto logo em seguida. – Onde eles estão? – referiu-se aos pais.

- Não vi. Acho que estão no escritório, a porta tá fechada. – diminuiu o tom de voz como se naquele momento tivesse percebido que seu irmão poderia estar falando sério. Talvez estivessem trancados no escritório falando sobre isso. – É grave?

Adam fez que sim, meneando a cabeça e dando de ombros logo em seguida. Cassie sentiu-se burra, sabendo que aquilo era óbvio. Seu irmão não teria voltado se não fosse sério, afinal aquele ginásio tinha estrutura considerável para cuidar de todo tipo de problema.

- E o que é?

Adam não sabia como dizer isso, mas optou por não demorar muito tempo naquela agonia. Instintivamente ouviu sua voz pronunciando pura e simplesmente o nome que deram a sua doença.

- Leucemia.

O que se seguiu naquele dia foi um verdadeiro tormento para ambos os lados. Algumas palavras trocadas que não pareceram ter grande importância. Alguns rostos com expressão consternada. Horas que se passaram lentamente. Logo trataram de fazê-lo comer. Seu pai fez questão de lembrar que fora uma viagem muito longa e durante todo esse tempo não tinha se alimentado. No mais, deixaram-no descansar mesmo que na realidade ele não conseguisse. Fosse no sofá da sala ou em seu quarto não tinha paz de espírito suficiente. Em questão de horas tudo iria mudar por uma decisão tomada no ímpeto de segundos. Não poderia fazer mais nada a não ser obedecer ordens e recomendações: as regras do jogo que já estavam tratando de descobrir e estabelecer. Sabia que seus pais deviam estar ao telefone, tentando marcar horário para consulta médica. Na manhã seguinte certamente teria de ir ao hospital começar a enfrentar as conseqüências de suas poucas decisões.

- E então, como está? Conseguiu descansar alguma coisa? – perguntou sua mãe que entrou no quarto para vê-lo.

- Um pouco. – respondeu sinceramente, embora omitisse uma parte da verdade.

- Melhor tentar mais. Amanhã vai ter um dia cheio. Seu pai está telefonando para o médico, ver o que vai ser feito. – fez uma pausa – Nós nem tivemos tempo pra conversar.

- Acho que deve ter mais assunto do que eu.

- Não duvido. – respondeu, apegando-se ao assunto, satisfeita por ter encontrado uma forma de arrancar algumas palavras. – Pelo pouco que fiquei sabendo você quase não saía.

- Eu preferia dormir. Não tinha disposição pra ficar saindo. O treino era rigoroso demais.

- Não pensei que fosse tanto. – fez uma pausa, e o assunto pareceu morrer ali. – Há quanto tempo você começou a se sentir mal?

Adam sabia que não era uma conversa gratuita. Um pequeno interrogatório do qual não poderia escapar.

- Não sei dizer, não marquei o tempo.

- Como assim "não sabe"? – sua voz ainda era suave, mas eram perguntas incisivas das quais não poderia fugir.

- Era normal para quem treinava. Não deu pra pensar que pudesse ser outra coisa. Por que a pergunta agora?

- Disseram ao seu pai que talvez estivesse sentindo isso há algum tempo. Pensamos que pudesse ter escondido.

- Não, não mesmo. Não dá pra esconder, nem se eu quisesse.

Ling pareceu satisfeita com a resposta obtida, mas Adam sabia que a preocupação não iria se dissipar. Manteve a voz convicta no que dissera, mesmo mentindo descaradamente. Se contasse a quanto tempo vinha se sentindo mal realmente, certamente desencadearia reações semelhantes a uma guerra.

- Tudo bem, filho. Não vou te importunar com isso. Não é importante. - olhou-o bem, como se o dissecasse. - Quer comer alguma coisa?

- Não, tudo bem.

- Então descanse. Vê se dorme bem essa noite. Vai ser um dia cheio amanhã. Talvez nem seja tão difícil, acho que é mais tranquilo dormir em sua casa.

Com certeza, bem mais fácil. - sorriu, falando baixo e sem parecer preocupado.

Uma despedida discreta, um "boa noite" em voz baixa e Adam ficou sozinho novamente. Esperava que com o silêncio pudesse relaxar um pouco. Durante todo aquele dia teve um imenso movimento ao seu redor devido ao impacto da notícia, descarregar a tensão, esperando pelo tormento da manhã seguinte. Começaria com a ida ao médico, bateria de exames, e mais um monte de coisas das quais já tinha passado e que não era necessário seu conhecimento e nem sua permissão. Mesmo que isso fosse ruim. Tentou não deixar que esses compromissos causassem insônia. A única coisa que poderia lhe fazer isso àquela altura era imaginar o que estava se passando na cabeça de seus pais. Foi em meio a esses pensamentos que o sono finalmente o alcançou.


	9. O Início

**Capítulo 8 **

No dia seguinte, caras estranhas à mesa do café da manhã. Olheiras de quem apenas cochilou, rosto abatido de quem simplesmente não dormiu. Havia um esforço generalizado para não deixar isso transparecer, e de sua parte Adam fez o possível para que parecesse compactar com aquele plano.

Pouco tempo se passou e não demorou a estar de frente ao médico, respondendo a um interrogatório sob vigilância atenta e constante dos pais. A maior parte das respostas eram disparadas com uma dose de instinto, quase uma entrevista pingue-pongue. Uma olhada nos envelopes dos exames, além de uma observação onde seu aspecto deplorável foi colocado em evidência. Após toda essa exposição que julgou desnecessária, Adam foi mandado para a sala de espera enquanto Jin e Ling foram chamados à parte.

- Receio não ter boas notícias. Os exames indicam que a medula óssea de seu filho está totalmente perfurada. O tratamento ocupa muito tempo, ele teria que ficar internado.

- Internado?

- O rapaz já está muito debilitado, senhora. A doença está avançando rápido. Seja qual for o tratamento ele precisa começar o mais rápido possível.

A verdade doeu e foi muito pior do que puderam pensar naquelas poucas horas de raciocínio entre o momento da notícia e aquela consulta. Ainda não tinham pensado nas possibilidades de tratamento porque pouco sabiam sobre a doença. Pouco mesmo.

- O quanto antes... – Jin pareceu raciocinar em voz alta. – E quando isso pode ser?

- Ele pode ser internado ainda hoje. Agora, pra ser mais exato.

- Mas... temos que conversar com ele. – disse Ling – Temos que conversar com Adam antes de fazer qualquer coisa.

O médico olhou-os com uma expressão não muito disposta a concordância, mas nada que os intimidasse. Não tinha influência sobre isso. Os dois saíram de sua sala indo até onde Adam estava.

Adam soube o que era ao ouvi-los se aproximando. Passos incertos ecoando no chão liso do consultório. Rostos consternados, bem como havia imaginado. Respirou fundo, discretamente para não ser percebido, pensando que deveria relevar certas coisas por causa do momento difícil que seus pais deveriam estar passando. Doía pensar que era por sua causa, e que não o deixariam pagar por seus atos sozinho.

- Adam, nós temos que falar com você.

Com voz suave e tom controlado, contaram ao filho a opinião do médico a respeito de seu tratamento.

Talvez Adam tivesse reagido de forma completamente diferente do que todos esperavam. Para ele foi até mesmo divertido perceber a surpresa nos olhos dos outros, mas não naquele momento. Quem sabe não seria mais fácil para eles se protestasse ou esperneasse? Não seria conveniente, e nem de seu feitio. Precisava agir como alguém responsável e maduro que enfrentava as conseqüências de seus atos.

Ouviu tudo que foi dito de forma bem atenta, embora estivessem apenas dando um aviso sobre o que iriam fazer. Não era um pedido. Estavam lhe comunicando sobre a internação. Nada muito absurdo. Era normal que eles quisessem assumir as rédeas, não? Então perguntou apenas quando aconteceria. De resto, deu de ombros.

- Então nós... – Jin pareceu hesitar. – Nós vamos pegar umas coisas, resolver umas pendências burocráticas e isso vai se ajeitar. O médico vai vir falar com você.

Adam concordou, meneando a cabeça. Parecia tranqüilo. Queria fazer uma pergunta mas acabou desistindo por imaginar uma resposta. Queria saber se ele mesmo poderia ir para casa e buscar suas coisas, mas seu pai já havia dado uma resposta. Esperava que ficasse ali desde já. Não demorou a se sentir arrependido por não ter aproveitado mais a curta estadia em sua própria casa. Esperou que lhe falassem mais alguma coisa, mas pareciam estar ocupados com a burocracia do hospital, um assunto que julgaram pouco interessante para ele.

Foi levado ao médico que lhe deu informações sobre a internação e o tratamento. Poucas, apenas o que o Doutor Winster julgou ser indispensável. Afinal os pacientes não tinham que saber de tudo. Mais outras perguntas, poucos exames e foi internado.

Foi esquisito ter de colocar aquela roupa estranha do hospital e ficar naquela cama quando o que estava sentindo na hora era apenas a fraqueza teimosa, mas que ainda não o atrapalhava. Olhou ao seu redor. O quarto não era nada amistoso, assim como em todo hospital, mas não esperava por nada diferente. Os privilegiados nesse caso eram crianças que podiam encontrar um ambiente pouco mais caloroso. Mas não era mais uma criança: tinha quase 19 anos. Também não era o hospital mais assustador onde já estivera, então tratou de se acostumar rápido.

Sentia também o peso do olhar de seu pai, que tinha ficado para acompanhá-lo. estava junto, em seu quarto, bem próximo mas não parecia muito a vontade para usar as palavras. Adam não reclamou, embora o silêncio pesasse e fizesse aquilo mais aborrecedor.

- Vamos lá: o que você quer que sua mãe traga?

- Meu discman e meus CDs. – tentou se lembrar de mais alguma coisa, hesitou e acabou ficando por ali.

- Só isso? – perguntou, num tom surpreso achando que fora pouco.

- Não sei o que posso trazer pra cá. E de qualquer jeito não devo usar mais do que isso. – ajeitou-se na cama, tentando encontrar uma posição, não parecendo ter muito sucesso. Decidiu, por fim ficar sentado.

- Tá difícil, hein?

- Vou me acostumar. Tenho muito tempo pra isso.

Jin não gostou de ouvir aquilo, mas não disse nada a respeito. A princípio lhe pareceu passividade: algo que certamente não era nada confortável de ouvir, mas depois sua percepção mudou. Talvez fosse apenas ter consciência dos fatos. Adam talvez pudesse ter uma boa noção de como seriam as coisas dali por diante e não se enganasse pensando que pudesse ser diferente.

- Eu peço pra trazerem os seus livros.

- Acho que vai ser uma boa idéia

Jin levantou e saiu do quarto. Não pretendia demorar, apenas falar com a esposa. Uma conversa de poucas palavras, o pedido para que buscasse algumas coisas do filho. Sabia que ainda havia muito a ser falado. A descoberta da doença de Adam não teve tempo bastante para ser digerida, raciocinada. Não sabia a que custa ainda pareciam estar conseguindo resolver tudo aquilo. Esperava poderem falar sobre isso mais tarde. Não era um assunto que poderia mais esperar muito.

Após a breve conversa, Ling acatou a incubência. Sem demora foi se distanciando, tomando o caminho rumo ao fim do corredor à passos rápidos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ling não demorou a chegar em casa. Com a mesma rapidez subiu as escadas, indo diretamente ao quarto do filho.

- Mãe?

- Cassie? – virou-se e viu a filha parada em frente à outra porta, pouco mais distante.- Não vi que você já tinha chegado.

- Saí mais cedo. Estava no meu quarto, não tinha mais ninguém em casa, pensei que só iria voltar mais tarde. – explicou. – Veio sozinha?

- É, mas não pretendo demorar. Só vim buscar umas coisas pro seu irmão.

- Onde ele está? – perguntou, num tom que pareceu a Ling apenas uma calma mal disfarçada.

- No hospital. Ele vai ter que ficar internado. O tratamento vai ser longo.

- Ficar internado? Mas eu achei que ele iria pra lá uma vez por dia, ficava umas horas e voltava pra cá.

- Também achei, mas o médico disse que não seria suficiente. – lamentou, para em seguida hesitar e resolver mudar o rumo daquela conversa. – Olha, eu não sei muito bem o que levar pra ele. Não quer me ajudar?

Cassie concordou embora não parecesse nada feliz com a idéia. Logo se concentrou em sua tarefa, lembrando-se do que poderia distraí-lo, escolhendo cada coisa com cuidado, admirando que em tanto tempo de estadia em Nova York não tivesse vindo nenhum livro novo. Por fim, resolveu levar também um caderno. Todas as pequenas escolhas poderiam fazer diferença para ele. Ling apenas observou-a enquanto a filha estava compenetrada nessas escolhas, admirando todo aquele cuidado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jin continuava no hospital. Não estava no quarto, junto com o filho embora realmente quisesse. O médico queria fazer uma pergunta ou outra antes de começarem com os procedimentos de quimioterapia. Há poucos minutos ele estava a sua frente fazendo perguntas de modo incisivo, como se aquilo fosse um interrogatório policial, e de forma até mesmo hostil. Tentou não se importar, afinal dali por diante teriam muito que conviver, e provavelmente não seria uma relação estritamente profissional. Imaginou se por acaso ele também não falaria com Adam no mesmo tom.

Não demorou para ver Ling novamente. Cassie vinha junto com ela, carregando uma mochila. Certamente eram as coisas de Adam, para que ele pudesse passar o tempo. Querendo falar com o marido, Ling disse a Cassie que ela poderia entrar e entregar a mochila diretamente ao irmão. Disse também que entrariam também, mas só depois de alguns minutos. Então esperaram que ela se afastasse para começarem a falar.

- Pensei que estivesse lá dentro. – falou Ling.

- O doutor queria me fazer umas perguntas e acabou me tirando do quarto.

- E como ele está? – referiu-se a Adam.

- Por enquanto tudo bem. Não disse nada e nem reclamou... nem dá pra dizer muita coisa agora.

- Isso aqui deve ser horrível de noite. – olhou ao redor – Não queria que Adam ficasse sozinho.

- Não vai ficar sozinho. Nós podemos nos revezar pra passar a noite aqui.

- É, mas e durante o dia? Hospital é um lugar terrível seja qual for a hora. E nós dois trabalhamos.

- O escritório é meu. Não tenho patrão, Ling. Eu posso ficar com ele.

- Patrão é aquele que trabalha mais, você sabe disso. Você quase não tem tempo pra nada, Jin. Vive enfurnado naquele escritório!

- Nós vamos dar um jeito. Não se preocupa, ele não vai ficar sozinho.

Ela se aproximou, aceitando o convite dos braços estendidos do marido. Encostou a cabeça quase em seu ombro, buscando encontrar alguma segurança naquele abraço desajeitado. Ling sabia que Jin estava atordoado com aqueles acontecimentos e pouco poderia fazer quando o objetivo era acalmar, embora seu tom de voz ainda fosse o mais seguro possível. Um tom suave poderia acalmar e trazer confiança, e ele era bom nisso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- E aí, maninho? – disse Cassie, parada bem na porta.

- Você aqui?

- E por que a surpresa? – saiu da porta, aproximando-se da cama e abraçando o irmão.

- Não esperava te ver agora.

- Ah, posso dizer o mesmo. – riu, fazendo piada, munida de seu melhor sorriso para enfrentar aquela situação. – Eu vim trazer as suas coisas. Acho que com isso aqui você pode tentar manter sua sanidade mental.

- Como espera que eu mantenha algo que nunca tive? – foi a vez dele fazer piada.

- Como assim nunca teve? Quem te disse isso?

- Você mesma.

- Ah, tá. Já entendi. Mas isso foi antes, esquece.

- Antes do quê?

- De muita coisa, você sabe. Não vou falar agora porque eles estão lá fora, mas sabe o que eu estou querendo dizer.

Adam realmente sabia ao que ela estava se referindo. O segredo que eles guardavam, o maior segredo que tinham na vida. Algo que quando foi descoberto deixou-os mais unidos pois era maior que os simples laços sanguíneos. Uma prova de confiança mútua e responsabilidade porque ser um ranger era muito maior que muita coisa que conheciam.

- Não faz sentido sua opinião ter mudado só por isso.

- Tem que ter muita sanidade pra fazer aquilo, Adam. É de enlouquecer. E você fez durante três anos.

- Tem que ser insano também. Devo ter sido a maior parte do tempo.

- Bom, se insanidade for requisito, foi por isso que a Katherine me escolheu. – riu, e ficou tranqüila ao ver seu irmão rindo também – Eu não sabia muito bem o que podia trazer, então vê se fiz certo.

Abriu a mochila, tirou as poucas sacolas uma a uma. Não era muito, quase nada aos olhos dos pais ou da irmã, mas para Adam se não fosse muito, talvez fosse o suficiente.

- ... não tem problema quanto a isso, porque posso pegar pra você.

- Hã? O que foi?

- Eu tô dizendo que livros não vão ser problema. Eu posso trazer da biblioteca, se é que você já não leu aquilo tudo. Aliás, eu achei que fosse voltar de Nova York cheio de livros. Pelo que eu percebi não trouxe nada.

- Não tinha tempo pra ficar saindo. Baxter estava me fazendo treinar que nem um condenado pra um torneio.

- Um torneio? – perguntou, surpresa. Há tempos esperava que isso acontecesse e ficou zangada por não saber disso antes - Quando ia nos contar?

- Sei lá, quando estivesse tudo certo. Agora não vai mais fazer diferença porque esse torneio já acabou pelo menos pra mim. De qualquer modo o ginásio nunca foi um ambiente muito propício a cultura. – fez uma última piada, que serviria para mudar de assunto e perguntar pelos pais. – E os dois?

- Conversando, lá fora no corredor. – estava concentrada, olhando ao redor, observando os detalhes do quarto onde seu irmão passaria uma boa parte do tempo. Não demorou muito fazendo isso, pois logo voltou a se concentrar apenas nele. – O que está achando?

- Do quê?

- Do hospital?

- Ah... não é um hotel cinco estrelas mas acho que vai dar pro gasto.

- Engraçadinho! – deu-lhe um tapinha sem força no ombro, que mais tarde se transformaria em um hematoma. – Estou falando sobre você ficar aqui. Acha que consegue?

- Mas é claro. – sorriu, tendo no tom de voz toda a certeza do mundo. "Eu preciso conseguir", pensou, sem o mesmo humor com que a respondeu.

- Isso que é ânimo! Só espero ver tanta animação quando eu vir aqui pra te encher a paciência. Vou vir aqui direto pra te fazer companhia.

- Não preciso me preocupar, Cassie. Você não vai ter tempo pra isso.

- Como sabe?

- Experiência própria. Nunca tive tempo pra muita coisa.

- Como não? Você tirava boas notas, treinava no ginásio, me ajudava a ensaiar... – começou a enumerar.

- Eu fazia tudo isso? – perguntou, surpreso. – Era loucura, até hoje não sei como consegui agüentar.- esfregou os olhos - Perdi a contas de quanta desculpa esfarrapada já tive de dar por aí. Fora o fato de que eu dormia em qualquer lugar.

- Eu lembro. Perdi a conta de quantas vezes te encontrei desmaiado no sofá. Aí ficava imaginando a razão disso. Eu fazia a mesma coisa e não tinha esse sono todo. Fora que vivia dolorido.

- Você devia achar que eu estava metido em encrenca.

- Às vezes sim. Acho que os dois lá fora pensavam isso bem mais que eu. Na realidade, pensava que você devia ser um desastre ambulante sem a mínima consciência corporal.

Ele riu, afinal saber qual era o pensamento de sua irmã a seu respeito não deixava de ser engraçado. Mais engraçado ainda era lembrar que ela passaria pelo mesmo.

- Espero que sua imaginação funcione bem nesse período. Talvez seja mais fácil pra você inventar desculpa esfarrapada. Fiz isso praticamente três anos e cada vez que eu precisava contar uma história, era quase um parto. Ainda mais com eles me olhando com aquela cara de descrença. Não era fácil.

- Mas você gostava. – concluiu Cassie, embora ainda esperasse uma resposta.

E ela veio, sem que Adam precisasse hesitar.

- Acho que foi a melhor coisa que já fiz na vida.

Ao ouvir aquilo, ela teve um gesto imediato, apertando sua mão sobre a dele, como se entendesse e o apoiasse. Teve como resposta um sorriso triste da parte do irmão e um silêncio que pareceu ser o único ato cabível.

Passaram-se ainda alguns minutos até seus pais entrarem no quarto, parecendo não saber muito bem o que fazer ou dizer. Reação natural, já esperada, então Adam não reclamou. Em pouco tempo o médico também entrou para fazer os primeiros procedimentos daquele tratamento longo que o esperava. Basicamente, um cateter levaria os remédios para uma veia profunda, e dali tudo aconteceria. A ele caberia apenas manter o braço o mais quieto possível para não retirar a agulha, seguir as recomendações e agüentar os efeitos colaterais. Para quem ouvia parecia fácil, mas Adam sabia que não era. Não que soubesse muito sobre leucemia, mas o pouco que sabia poderia assustar. Apenas poderia, porque incrivelmente saber disso não o assustou.

Uma picada de agulha e a ardência desconfortável da primeira dose dos remédios foram o início de tudo.


	10. Primeiros Dias

Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Aquele dia passou rápido para Adam, assim como a noite. Não que tivesse dormido rápido ou conseguido descansar. Apenas usou de sua capacidade de abstração para fazer o tempo passar mais depressa. Investigou cada detalhe daquele quarto até onde a vista alcançava. A única coisa que lhe chamou atenção foi algo muito comum tendo em vista que estava em um hospital onde isso era uma norma: a limpeza. O quarto estava impecavelmente limpo. Fora isso, nada mais lhe despertou interesse.

Jin também estava ali. Passou a noite junto com o filho. Era o mais normal a ser feito apesar de parecer um grande sacrifício. Foi bem mais fácil do que imaginou ser: sem palavras, sem reclamações, alardes ou indícios de dor. Esperava até aquele momento que fosse difícil contê-lo, afinal Adam era um garoto jovem que odiava hospitais e agulhas: tudo que havia naquele tratamento. Achou que teria trabalho mas ver a sua calma causou uma sensação estranha. Sentiu-se inútil, sem função. Sequer conseguiu fechar os olhos pois sentia-se na obrigação de ficar acordado, em guarda.

Talvez aquilo fosse um convite da madrugada para mergulhar numa espécie de reflexão. Para Jin era a hora ideal. Afinal não era a toa que já passara uma grande parte delas trabalhando. Talvez devesse aproveitar para tentar pôr os pensamentos em alguma ordem. Sua mente estava muito confusa desde aquela manhã que passara em Nova York e tivera uma avalanche de notícias de impacto. Num espaço de menos de dois dias descobrira que seu filho tinha câncer e num estágio potencialmente avançado. Doía pensar nisso porque Adam era jovem, cheio de energia e planos, com um futuro brilhante pela frente como o próprio Gregory Baxter fez questão de dizer quando lhe falou da proposta de treinamento. Exatamente a mesma coisa que dissera quando deu a notícia da doença. Não parecia ter sido dito na intenção de agradar ou suavizar, afinal o treinador não fazia este gênero e porque também sempre soubera disso. Estava muito claro: bastava vê-lo dentro de um ringue ou de um tatame para ver o quanto ele tinha talento.

"_Um talento jogado por água abaixo"_, pensou, ao vê-lo no início daquela situação. Um pensamento que prometeu a si mesmo: viria pela última vez. Era depressivo, melancólico e sem nenhuma serventia para o filho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se o dia passou rápido, em compensação a noite se arrastou. Foi uma noite ruim para ambos os lados. Adam sentia os primeiros desconfortos dos remédios, incômodo pela presença do pai e o que lhe parecia pior: estar em um hospital.

Para Jin havia a preocupação em vigiar seu filho e os pensamentos teimosos.

Em casa, Ling sofria pela preocupação a respeito de como seriam as coisas dali para frente e a estranha sensação de culpa por achar que não era ali que deveria estar.

Cassie, em seu quarto, sofria pela confusão em pensar que seu irmão, sempre cheio de energia estava prestes a se tornar um clichê ambulante dos filmes de drama. O filme agora se desenrolaria muito perto, e com uma dolorosa dose de verdade.

Sem agüentar esperar muito mais que o estritamente necessário, Ling apareceu no hospital nas primeiras horas da manhã antes de ir para o trabalho. Nas mãos, dois copos grandes de papel resistente para resistir à temperatura do café fumegante. Pretendia ver Adam e trocar algumas palavras com o marido para saber como havia sido aquela primeira noite. Talvez também falar com o médico, pensando que alguma coisa a mais pudesse ser esclarecida. Várias pretensões sem cálculo exato ou forte motivação. Queria apenas um pretexto para estar lá.

Jin estranhou ao ver a figura da esposa surgindo no corredor. Por mais que a distância fizesse suas feições serem indistintas, não poderia confundir seu corpo magro e pequeno e o seu jeito de andar, em passos largos, mas tranqüilos. A estranheza não durou muito porque sua presença era natural. Então, aguardou paciente que ela chegasse.

- Eu trouxe café, achei que iria precisar. – essas foram as primeiras palavras. Um cumprimento veio depois, acompanhado de um sorrisinho discreto e que Jin achava graça. Ela sabia como deixá-lo mais calmo. – Bom dia.

- Bom dia. – riu, fazendo sua expressão de insone parecer pouco mais leve e estendendo a mão para pegar o copo que ela lhe oferecia.

- Cuidado. Está bem quente.

- Assim que é bom.

- Como foi a noite?

- Não foi muito fácil. Passar a noite em um hospital não é fácil pra ninguém.

- Imagino. – disse, observando discretamente as olheiras de seu marido. Pareciam mais fundas. – Como ele está?

- Quando saí do quarto deixei-o cochilando. Passou a noite inteira dormindo e acordando, o tempo todo.

- E disse alguma coisa?

- Não, também não reclamou de nada. Nem conversamos direito, só umas poucas palavras. Perguntou como estava o trabalho, o escritório, coisas assim. Eu respondi e o assunto morreu.

- Isso vai ser um problema. – Ling manifestou alguma preocupação.

- Adam sempre foi calado. Não vai ser agora que vai mudar.

- Mas não é situação pra isso. – justificou. – Se ele não reclama fica mais difícil saber se tem alguma coisa errada. Não duvido que tivesse se sentindo mal há tempos sem contar pra ninguém.

Jin não gostou de ouvir aquilo mas sabia que poderia ser verdade. Baxter falou algo sobre isso, o médico do ginásio também. Passara uma boa parte da noite pensando nisso. Aquela era a única possibilidade que conseguia enxergar para que as coisas tivessem chegado àquele ponto.

- Bem, não vai adiantar nada pensar nisso agora. – emendou Ling, cortando os novos pensamentos que Jin tanto quis evitar e encerrando o assunto. – Vai precisar descansar um pouco.

- Depois. Por enquanto o café vai dar.

- Acha que vai agüentar ficar aqui durante o dia?

Meneou a cabeça dizendo que sim, sabendo que Ling não estava acreditando muito. Talvez por saber que o descontentamento com hospitais fosse genético, que seu filho simplesmente puxara ao pai.

- Posso descansar depois. Até lá eu fico aqui.

Ainda duvidou por algum momento mas bastou fitar os olhos do marido para perceber que falava sério. Mas, resolvida a esquecer um pouco do assunto disse que iria entrar para vê-lo e que enquanto isso aproveitasse esse tempo para lavar o rosto, trocar de roupa e comer alguma coisa. Ele concordou, mais pensando em deixá-los a sós do que pensando em fazer algo para si mesmo.

Ela abriu a porta, mas não entrou imediatamente. Por brevíssimos segundos apenas observou-o sem ser percebida, parada no umbral. Não dava pra ver muita coisa, e nem tinha intenção de ficar ali parada sem fazer mais nada. Então, entrou chamando-o, já deixando clara a sua presença. Adam sorriu ao vê-la. Ling aproximou-se da cama, dando um beijo de bom dia, fazendo caso de disfarçar o fato de estar observando-o.

- O que está fazendo aqui tão cedo?

- Vim te ver antes de ir trabalhar. – deixou a bolsa na cadeira - Como foi a noite?

- Diferente. – disse, após uma breve pausa para escolher a palavra certa.

- Como assim, "diferente"?

- Nada de especial. É que passar a noite em um hospital não é parecido com nenhum outro lugar.

- Entendo. – disse, querendo encontrar uma brecha para que falasse mais, embora soubesse que provavelmente não conseguiria. – E como está?

- Normal.

Uma única palavra, a que menos poderia se encaixar com os pensamentos de Ling.

- Normal? – de fato aquilo pareceu absurdo tendo em vista o que sabia – Como assim?

- Nada muito diferente. Só tem umas horas que me colocaram esse negócio. Não deu tempo de sentir muita coisa.

Não dava pra saber se era verdade. Seu rosto estava pouco mais pálido, as olheiras eram as mesmas. Talvez tivesse sentido algo, mas nada que julgasse difícil de suportar. Talvez aquilo fosse mesmo por ser o primeiro dia. Era difícil ser mãe de um garoto calado, ainda mais quando esse mesmo garoto estava doente.

- Pode ser isso. – concordou, sorrindo condescendente.

- Vai se atrasar. – ele disse, sem muita noção do horário. Não havia relógio no quarto, nem perguntara às horas ao pai.

- Ainda está cedo. Tenho bastante folga. Por acaso quer que eu saia?

- Não quero tomar o seu tempo. – disse, sem responder a pergunta.

- Não está tomando tempo nenhum. Não tem que se preocupar com isso, está bem?

Adam meneou a cabeça, concordando embora concordar lhe deixasse com uma coisa a menos pra fazer ali. De qualquer modo não questionou nada a esse respeito. Limitou-se ao gesto. Talvez isso a deixasse menos preocupada.

- Quer que eu te traga alguma coisa?

- Não precisa.

- Certeza?

- Não tenho muito pra fazer aqui. Acho que não vou precisar de nada.

- Tá bom. Até mais, então. – despediu-se, colocando a bolsa de volta no ombro.

- Até mais.

Um breve aceno, e Ling fechou a porta devagar para não fazer barulho, como se ele ainda estivesse dormindo. De volta ao corredor, viu o marido ali sentado, ainda com o copo de café na mão, como se não houvesse saído de lá.

- A conversa durou pouco. – ele disse.

- Adam disse que eu iria me atrasar. Como eu já sabia o que queria dizer, achei melhor não fazer muita pressão.

- Ele não tem noção de horas naquele quarto. Lá não tem relógio. – disse, como se justificasse as palavras do filho.

- É, mas eu tenho. Você pelo jeito nem saiu daí.

- Lavei o rosto. – respondeu, como se isso o isentasse de qualquer argumentação.

- Tem certeza que agüenta ficar aqui? – voltou a perguntar, jurando para si mesma que seria a última vez.

Ouvir isso de novo foi algo que o incomodou profundamente. Era quase uma ofensa. Sabia que ela tinha suas razões para perguntar e que estava no seu direito, mas isso não o impedia de sentir-se incomodado com a descrença.

- É o primeiro dia dele aqui. Eu não vou conseguir ir embora sabendo que ele vai ficar sozinho. Não vou deixá-lo desse jeito, Ling. Pelo menos não hoje.

Aquilo deixou Ling pouco mais realista quanto ao que seria. Pela fala de seu marido sabia que era um grande esforço. Não seria utópico, afinal ele admitira sua fraqueza e cogitando possibilidades. Ouvir algo assim deixaria qualquer uma alarmada, mas não Ling. Sentia que talvez fosse mais fácil se cada um reconhecesse suas limitações.

Assim, despediu-se dele e afastou-se. Jin permaneceu sentado, esperando o momento em que estaria sozinho novamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam estava sozinho no quarto. Sem ninguém por perto, sentiu-se a vontade para ligar seu discman. Se houvesse alguém por perto, sentiria-se obrigado a dar atenção, mesmo que não houvesse nada a dizer. Embora soubesse que não era uma ocasião para durar muito tempo, decidiu aproveitar. Queria pensar um pouco. Coisa que talvez não conseguisse fazer com seu pai por perto.

Realmente não demorou para que ele voltasse. Tinha o rosto abatido de quem não dormira direito mas nem por isso parecia desconfortável. Adam sabia que ele disfarçava bem, e que pouco poderia fazer a esse respeito.

- Tudo bem? – foi Adam quem perguntou.

- Tudo, e você?

- Normal – deu de ombros. – Está pretendendo ficar quanto tempo?

- O dia todo.

- O dia todo? Pra quê isso?

- Eu sei que você odeia hospitais.

- Grande coisa. Você odeia mais ainda. Não precisa ficar aqui porque não estou pretendendo fugir.

- Ai de você se tentar. – brincou, num leve tom de advertência. – Mas não tem importância. Vou ficar assim mesmo.

- Vai morrer de tédio. Não tem nada pra fazer.

- Posso ler.

- Ler o quê? Não tem livro nem nada.

- Tem aquele New York Times que comprou pra mim no aeroporto.

- E por acaso vai ler o jornal de três dias atrás? – perguntou, como se duvidasse.

- Li em algum lugar que um jornal como esse tem mais informação do que uma pessoa precisaria em um mês. Se for verdade, deve bastar por algumas horas.

Adam riu, e Jin ficou satisfeito por ver aquilo. Cada pequena conversa ou piada poderia fazer aquele tempo passar mais rápido. Foi um pensamento que durou pouco. Adam parou de rir de repente, tapou a boca com as costas da mão e fechou os olhos.

- O que foi? – perguntou, preocupado.

- Nada, já passou.

- O que está sentindo?

- Não, nada. Só enjôo.

- Deita que melhora. – arriscou um conselho.

- Não precisa. Já diminuiu. Estou melhor agora.

Não era nada de especial. Dr. Winster já avisara que o enjôo era uma reação natural ao tratamento mas era horrível assistir a isso e saber que aconteceria sempre.

- Tem certeza?

Adam balançou a cabeça dizendo que sim. Uma resposta ambivalente já que o uso de um gesto em vez de uma palavra poderia indicar um esforço para conter o forte mal estar. De qualquer forma achou melhor não insistir.

- Quer alguma coisa? – perguntou, querendo ajudar de alguma forma.

- Não, obrigado.

- Ainda bem que o seu discman está aqui. Pelo menos vai dar pra passar o tempo.

- É, mas acho que vou precisar de uma usina nuclear pra sustentar isso.

- Não vai ter que se preocupar. Disso eu cuido, já vi que vai precisar.

Por poucos instantes, ficou sem saber o que fazer. Jin percebeu o discman nas mãos do filho, os fios do fone de ouvido prestes a serem desenrolados pelos dedos indecisos. Parecia querer algo mas estava constrangido em fazer ou pedir.

- Por que não tenta se distrair um pouco? Eu vou dar uns telefonemas lá fora.

- Tá bom.

Saiu do quarto. Contara a ele uma mentira descarada, pois não havia nada a fazer. Adiara compromissos para estar ali, então no fim tinha esse tempo livre. Apenas não quis constrangê-lo. Sentou-se, pensando se agüentaria vê-lo daquele jeito, mas logo recriminou-se por ter um pensamento desses logo no primeiro dia de internação. Não era hora pra isso. Se continuasse desse jeito, sua presença não ajudaria seu filho em nada.

Adam colocou os fones de ouvido. Seguindo os conselhos de seu pai, resolveu deitar esperando que o enjôo passasse ou pelo menos diminuísse. Agradeceu silenciosamente por ele ter saído. Não se sentia confortável com a idéia de que ele assistisse cenas daquele gênero. Sentia-se como um fraco, e ter platéia num momento desses era pior ainda. Por mais que soubesse disso, sabia também que deveria se acostumar: aconteceria de novo, com cada vez mais freqüência, pra não dizer que seria sempre. Não poderia fugir disso, mas ainda precisava de um tempo. Respirou fundo, tentando suportar o gosto ruim e também se acostumar ao seu novo cenário.

Dessa vez o tempo passou muito lentamente. O jornal de três dias atrás teve sua utilidade para Jin, por mais estranho que fosse aquilo. Servia para tentar desanuviar a mente de certas imagens. Não que já tivesse visto muito naquele dia, pois não fora a lugares diferentes do quarto do filho e do corredor. Simplesmente era difícil para ele ver Adam naquela situação, embora fosse apenas o primeiro dia. Não vira muito mais do que o enjôo, disfarçado por Adam à duras penas, ou sua palidez realçada o aspecto abatido pelos primeiros efeitos do tratamento. Não muito, mas o suficiente para chocá-lo.

Nesse meio tempo de reflexão, estava ansioso para fazer algo que era necessário mas ainda não tivera tempo. Ter mais informações sobre a doença de Adam. Precisava saber o mínimo já que pretendia acompanhá-lo durante o tempo que desse. Não poderia ficar no escuro se tinha essa pretensão, se quisesse realmente ajudá-lo.

Olhou para o relógio: Ling deveria estar saindo do trabalho naquele momento. Nesse caso provavelmente não demoraria a chegar. De fato, foi o que aconteceu. Logo viu-a surgindo com uma sacola na mão.

- Olá. – cumprimentou. – Como foi o dia?

- Tudo bem. Que sacola é essa?

- Um livro, uma escova de dentes... só umas coisas pra passar a noite aqui.

- Bem mais esperta que eu. – gracejou, aliviando a expressão de cansaço e ansiedade de seu rosto.

- Foi tudo rápido demais. Nem deu tempo de pensar nisso. – apesar de também ter rido, ela pareceu querer justificar o despreparo dele. – Como Adam está?

- Com enjôos. Foi assim quase o dia todo.

- Falou com o médico?

- Já. Ele disse que isso é normal. – deu de ombros, gerando uma pausa muito breve.

- Por que não vai pra casa agora? Tá precisando descansar.

Não foi preciso insistir. Jin concordou, parecendo sonolento. Por mais que não quisesse ir embora, não tinha pelo menos por hora, bom pretexto para ficar. Então voltou ao quarto para despedir-se do filho. Algo que não demorou muito, pois Adam fez questão de ser breve, insistindo que quanto mais cedo dormisse, melhor. Logo estava fora do hospital e com um pouco mais de tempo já estava em casa, pronto para dormir onde fosse. Estava cansado e com dores no corpo pela noite mal dormida e ansioso para chegar até a cama, mas se conteve ao ver Cassie encolhida no sofá da sala. Então, acordou-a com um toque no ombro, perguntou se já tinha comido alguma coisa e respondeu às perguntas dela quanto ao estado do irmão. Depois disso disse-lhe que era hora de dormir e que o sofá não era o melhor lugar para isso. Então Cassie subiu para o quarto e Jin fez o mesmo logo depois, resistindo à tentação de cair naquele sofá e seguir o exemplo da filha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Foi uma noite de várias percepções. Jin simplesmente desmaiara na cama, assim como Cassie exausta pelo dia como ranger.

Para Ling, restaram pequenos cochilos e vigília, mas que ocorreram de forma tranqüila numa tentativa de não parecer neurótica. Não demorou a entender a dificuldade inicial do marido a respeito dos silêncios de Adam. Percebia seu desconforto, mas pouco poderia fazer para ajudar. Adam também oscilava entre os breves cochilos e vigília discreta. Discreta porque permanecia de olhos fechados ainda que estivesse acordado. Seu discman continuava ao alcance de suas mãos embora preferisse não usá-los por mais necessidade que sentisse de fazer o tempo passar mais rápido. Precisava ao menos tentar dormir.

Jin ainda sentiu uma certa culpa ao acordar. Tudo pelas horas que dormiu, ainda que fossem necessárias. Acordou mais cedo, como se estivesse alarmado. De fato, estava. Mesmo que quisesse dormir mais alguns minutos, não conseguiria. A sensação de culpa e a incrível necessidade de fazer alguma coisa o impeliram a sentar-se em frente ao computador antes de pensar em qualquer outra coisa senão escovar os dentes e engolir um café que serviria para despertá-lo. Tentou não fazer barulho para evitar que a filha acordasse. Ainda era muito cedo para ela. Então, sentou-se pronto para descobrir simplesmente pouco mais do que já sabia: os primeiros sintomas, como o aparecimento de marcas roxas, dores pelo corpo, anemia, sangramento nasal e nas gengivas causada pelo baixo número de plaquetas; o tratamento que acarretava em vários efeitos colaterais, dependendo do tipo e da gravidade da doença; do transplante que acarretava em chances de cura mas eram contadas como um último recurso pois as chances de encontrar doadores era muito pequenas, 30 se fossem irmãos. Sentiu-se desesperançoso, afinal Cassie era a única irmã. E tudo o mais de estatísticas que lhe pareceram tão ou mais assombrosas quanto a simples menção da palavra câncer.

Depois de tudo, não queria mais pensar em como iria ser. Não conseguia mais imaginar seu filho naquela situação. E disposto a afastar tudo aquilo de seus pensamentos, tomou mais um bom gole do café sem açúcar esperando que o gosto amargo lhe distraísse por um breve momento, embora soubesse que sua fuga não poderia durar muito. Em breve teria de voltar ao mundo austero em que acabara de entrar.

Jin e Cassie saíram de casa juntos, embora no meio do caminho tomassem direções opostas. Assim como Ling na manhã anterior não demorou nada a chegar no hospital. Quando chegou, não a encontrou no corredor e sim no quarto. Um livro aberto nas mãos, um olho nas páginas e outro em Adam. Assim que percebeu sua presença, fez um sinal de silêncio e indicou que conversariam do lado de fora. Então saíram de lá fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível.

- Bom dia. – imitou o gesto da esposa, quando lhe ofereceu café, e se divertiu ao vê-la sorrindo discretamente. – Como foi?

- Tranqüilo. Dormiu mesmo agora há pouco. O enjôo está atrapalhando um pouco.

- Desse jeito não vai ter muito que ele possa fazer pra passar o tempo.

- Adam está precisando é de companhia. Só tem nós dois e a Cassie, seria bom que os amigos estivessem por perto. Vai enlouquecer sem ninguém mais por perto.

- Eles nem devem saber o que está acontecendo.

Ling suspirou, pensando que seu marido estava certo. Naqueles três ou quatro dias tumultuados a última coisa em que puderam pensar era contar isso para alguém.

- Nós podemos cuidar disso. Adam não vai ficar sozinho, não no que depender da gente. – ela disse, com segurança. Tanta que ele nem pensou em questionar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Passaram-se algumas horas. Adam estava na mesma. Apesar de estar lá há apenas dois dias, tinha a sensação de que esse tempo fora de meses. Tanto pelo tédio quanto pelo enjôo. Sentia-se mal, fraco. Já era difícil disfarçar. Não era mais como em Nova York, e sim muito pior. Julgou ser sorte o fato de seus pais não estarem perto naquela hora. Gostaria de estar sozinho no hospital também mas sabia que seria pedir demais. Seus pais ou sua irmã sempre estariam do lado de fora apenas tomando um café, conversando ou dando um tempo para ele mesmo descansar.

Descansar, era uma boa idéia do que se fazer. Não dormira direito, estava cansado pois acabara de ir e voltar do banheiro sem ajuda. Foi bom poder esticar um pouco as pernas, mas sentiu-se mal depois. Apesar disso sabia que seu remédio era simples, e era a única coisa a fazer: respirar fundo e fechar os olhos, esperando que o mal estar lhe desse uma trégua.

Não soube quanto tempo durou. Talvez não muito. Os olhos fechados permaneceram até ouvir passos diferentes ecoando no chão. Não eram de seus pais ou da irmã. Poderia ser de algum médico ou enfermeira e não de quem julgava que fosse. Tinha um nome em sua mente, e embora não acreditasse que pudesse ser ela, conservou as esperanças.

Não se arrependeu de ter aberto os olhos. Quando viu quem era nem soube o que pensar, e observando seu rosto descobriu que nem ela mesmo sabia.

Sem dizer qualquer palavra, ela se aproximou da cama. Tinha um sorriso estranho nos lábios, mas que nem por isso deixava de ser belo. E sem saber o que fazer diante daquela figura de rosto pálido, bem diferente do que se lembrava, a garota optou pelo gesto mais certo naquele momento: sentou-se na cama para estar de sua altura e abraçou-o.

Adam ouviu-a sussurrando seu nome, quase inaudível. Depois sentiu os braços dela afrouxando, afastando-se para que assim pudesse vê-lo melhor. Viu-a observando seu rosto sem parecer saber o que dizer. Foi ele então que se encarregou de acabar com aquele momento de constrangimento.

- Oi, Tannie.


	11. Uma visita

Ela não respondeu

**Capítulo 10**

Ela não respondeu. Apenas sorriu, com um jeito que pareceu a Adam bem mais familiar, embora ainda deixasse claro as dúvidas a respeito do que deveria fazer. Nem mesmo ele tinha idéia. Na realidade queria apenas fugir da análise dos olhos rápidos de Tanya. No fim, já acostumado à idéia de que não haveria escapatória passou a fazer o mesmo que ela: observando-a.

Tanya não tinha mudado quase nada naqueles meses. Os mesmos traços fortes, os mesmos lábios carnudos e os olhos levemente puxados. Os cabelos seguiam seu humor momentâneo e seus rompantes de vaidade: naquele dia estavam lisos, um pouco abaixo da altura dos ombros. Melhor do que se lembrava.

Em contrapartida, sabia ela não poderia dizer o mesmo a seu respeito. Adam tinha o rosto pálido, com olheiras e aspecto abatido. Estava magro. O cabelo, desarrumado devido ao tempo que passara deitado e tentando encontrar uma posição. Precisava escolher as palavras, pelo menos para começarem uma conversa embora nem soubesse o que fazer.

- Desculpe não ter aparecido antes. Eu só soube disso hoje. – ela disse, com voz preocupada, tirando uma mecha do cabelo de seu rosto.

- Quem te contou?

- Sua mãe. – respondeu, num tom de voz que parecia ser o mais próximo da normalidade apesar das circunstâncias, tentando esquecer um pouco o que acontecera há poucas horas atrás, e planejando emendar rapidamente o assunto de modo que não houvesse mais perguntas. – Foi ela quem me contou. Se dependesse de você ninguém ia saber de nada. Você mal respondia as minhas cartas quando estava em Nova York.

Ele apenas riu como quem admite um erro em silêncio e simplesmente concorda. Um sorriso envergonhado que por alguns instantes Tanya gostou de ver, fez com que reconhecesse seu amigo a despeito de sua aparência.

- Como estão as coisas? – ele perguntou. – O programa... a rádio, as músicas...

- Eu já te disse nas cartas!

- É bem diferente ler em uma carta e poder perguntar pessoalmente.

- Ah, está tudo bem, tudo legal. – revirou os olhos, e abaixou a cabeça como se não quisesse falar nisso, simplesmente não sentisse que era a hora certa. – O pessoal gosta do programa, isso já ajuda muita coisa. – referiu-se ao programa de rádio que tinha na emissora local do qual era apresentadora. Uma oportunidade que veio logo após recusar a proposta de uma gravadora e que deu um rumo a sua vida enquanto não se decidia por nada. – Até já ganhei um tempinho a mais pra ficar no ar. – riu, para depois assumir um outro tom. – E você? Como vão as coisas?

- Bem... – hesitou um pouco, buscando também as palavras. – Estão indo. Estavam legais em Nova York. Agora não dá pra dizer a mesma coisa, como pode ver, mas está tudo bem.

Tanya se sentiu mal ao ouvir aquela resposta, embora soubesse que fora absolutamente sincera. Talvez tivesse sido falta de tato de sua parte ter perguntado algo cuja resposta era óbvia.

- Pelo jeito estavam tão legais que mal tinha tempo pra responder cartas dos amigos. – tentou consertar seu erro, gracejando.

- Eu mal tinha tempo pra qualquer coisa, se isso te faz ficar menos zangada comigo.

- Conta outra, Adam! – deu um tapinha de leve na nuca do amigo – Depois de tudo o que fizemos enquanto éramos rangers!

- Pode parecer estranho, mas acho que em Nova York parecia pior.

- Não acredito nisso.

- Pode acreditar. Por acaso acha que eu demoraria tanto a responder suas cartas se não fosse isso? Eu mal usava o telefone!

- Tá certo, vou te dar um crédito. Mas que é esquisito, é. – riu. Uma piadinha para deixá-lo irritado era sempre bom. Dar o troco. Adam costumava fazer isso com ela sempre. – O que faz aqui pra passar o tempo?

- Não dá pra fazer muita coisa. Ouço música – apontou para o discman que estava ao lado – Leio, converso com os outros. – deu de ombros. – É um hospital, não dá pra querer muito.

- Entendo. Não sei se vai servir pra muita coisa, mas agora vai poder conversar comigo também. Pelo menos durante um tempo não vai faltar assunto, afinal tantas cartas que não foram respondidas...

- Meu Deus, Tannie! Esse negócio de cartas já virou obsessão sua!

Assim continuou a visita. Conversa longa, brincadeiras já conhecidas. Não houve esforço para manter o assunto. Eles tinham facilidade em conversar, e assunto nunca parecia faltar quando estavam juntos. Apesar do hospital, pareciam estar em qualquer outro lugar devido à descontração do ambiente. Ele ria, parecia entusiasmado.De fato, Tanya era a primeira pessoa que entrava naquele quarto sem ser seus pais, sua irmã e médicos. Acabou esquecendo o enjôo por alguns instantes, o que fez toda a diferença no decorrer do dia. Mas como tudo que era bom, o tempo acabara, e nesse momento uma promessa.

- Eu não vou te deixar largado aqui, certo? Venho te ver todos os dias.

- Isso quer dizer que você volta amanhã?

- Volto todos os dias... a menos que você não queira. Quer que eu volte?

- Se quiser... – no rosto, uma expressão que aos olhos de Tanya tornou-se engraçada. Parecia uma criança que espera os pais falarem, tentando torcer por uma resposta.- Eu não vou reclamar se você vier. Não costumo tratar mal as visitas.

- Ahã, sei... – sorriu, desconfiada. Sabia que Adam era cortês demais para ser mal educado, por mais que alguns merecessem. Era mais forte do que ele. – Não sei se deveria, ou se está merecendo, mas eu quero. – olhou-o de soslaio enquanto dizia isso.

- O que foi que eu fiz? Ainda são as cartas? Pode perguntar pra Cassie como eu demorava anos para telefonar pra casa!

- Ei, pare! Eu já disse que venho, não precisa ficar ofendido. – apertou a bochecha dele, um gesto que seu amigo odiava. Provocá-lo era fácil para ela, e também divertido. – Imagino que não seja nada divertido ficar em um hospital, principalmente sozinho.

- Não estou sozinho. Já viu o corredor?

- São seus pais, isso é normal. Não deve estar sendo fácil pra eles.

- Eu sei. Bobagem minha... ainda está cedo pra reclamar.

Ela o olhou, compassiva. Sem saber muito bem como agir, ofereceu-lhe um sorriso, retribuído prontamente com outro, meio de lado como um gracejo mal sucedido. No fim tudo soou como uma piada, apesar de Tanya saber que era uma queixa. Era estranho ouvir isso dele, mas sabia que não era um momento para questionar. Era o mínimo que poderia fazer, pois na realidade talvez nem pudesse ajudá-lo tanto.

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x

- Puxa, esses dois tem muito o que conversar mesmo – disse Jin, referindo-se a Tanya. – Você fez bem em falar com ela.

- É, fiz sim. Mas não pense que foi fácil.

- Como ela reagiu?

- Como deveria reagir. – respondeu, misteriosa – Eles são muito próximos, foi um choque.

- Ela não estava com jeito de quem sofreu um choque.

- Você não sabe como nós, mulheres, podemos dissimular quando queremos. Não precisamos fazer as coisas mais difíceis pra ele do que já vão ser.

- Você tem razão, Ling. Vocês são muito boas em dissimular.

Os dois riram. Ling ficou satisfeita em ver seu marido sorrir. Era a primeira vez desde que descobrira a doença do filho. Um momento de descontração faria bem a todos.

- Acho que senti uma certa ironia na sua voz...

- Imagine! Mas tudo bem, nesse caso talvez seja bom. Você tem razão: já vai ser muito difícil. É melhor que Adam tenha os amigos por perto. Ainda mais ela. – olhou para o chão, parecendo refletir – Sorte nossa Tanya não ter saído de Alameda, como os outros.

- Tommy ainda está na cidade. – corrigiu-o. – Mas achei melhor falar com ela primeiro. Foi a primeira pessoa em que pensei.

- Como acha que está sendo lá dentro?

- Deve estar sendo bom. Tem muito tempo que eles não se vêem. Acho que não vai acabar nem tão cedo. Você tem um tempo pra descansar. Por quê não sai um pouco? Eu fico aqui.

- Não estou cansado.

- Jin, não tem razão pra ficar preocupado. Ele não está sozinho. Pelo contrário, está muito bem acompanhado.

Jin riu e acatou, apenas concordando com um gesto. Sairia sim do hospital, mas só o tempo de tomar um banho. Pouco tempo. Talvez conseguisse fazer isso demorando na rua no máximo meia hora. Não queria demorar mais do que isso. Não achava certo sair e descansar enquanto seu filho estava naquele lugar. Não via sentido nisso. Queria estar lá, o tempo que fosse preciso. Não sabia quando Adam poderia precisar de alguém por perto... e se passasse mal? Os médicos precisassem de permissão para algum procedimento de emergência?

Já estava com esses pensamentos em menos de uma semana de hospital. Sabia que talvez fosse absurdo, mas tentava amenizar isso, lembrando que tudo ainda era muito recente. As pessoas diziam que poderiam se acostumar a qualquer coisa. Não sabia se era verdade mas não acreditava nisso. Quem poderia se acostumar em ver um filho naquela situação? Com certeza não seria um pai que o amasse.

Ainda não dava pra acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Talvez nunca acreditasse. Ainda ontem estavam na mesa de jantar quando Adam começou a falar na proposta de treinar em Nova York. Ontem também tinha levado-o ao aeroporto e o acompanhado até onde deu. Tudo era tão recente na sua memória...! Nem parecia que tudo acontecera há quase um ano.

O tempo passa rápido demais. Jin sequer pôde sentir e contar os dias. O trabalho fazia certas coisas com as pessoas... especialmente com aquelas que trabalhavam muito e por puro vício.

Será que poderia ter evitado? Se não tivesse concordado em deixá-lo ir teriam percebido antes se algo acontecesse?

Apenas um monte de perguntas que tentou tirar de sua cabeça ao entrar no chuveiro frio. Tentava pensar apenas em como o encontraria após a visita de Tanya. A primeira visita de verdade que Adam recebia. Com certeza o encontraria muito melhor.


	12. Pensamentos

Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

A garota estava voltando para casa. De carro a distância era menor, mas naquele dia sinceramente preferiria ter ido a pé. Talvez dirigir não fosse a melhor opção, por mais que fosse preguiçosa. Por mais que gostasse de dirigir, não gostaria de ter de se concentrar em algo mais do que nas horas anteriores.

Aliás, preferia esquecê-las.

Chegando em casa, trocou meia dúzia de palavras sem importância com os pais e foi imediatamente para o seu quarto. Trancou a porta, jogou a bolsa em um canto qualquer e sentou-se pesadamente na cama. Abaixou a cabeça, perdeu os pensamentos olhando para o nada por alguns bons instantes até aqueles momentos começarem a remoê-la. A chegada da mãe dele na rádio, aquela expressão triste, a voz se esforçando para ser serena...

_- Tanya, eu preciso te contar uma coisa... é muito sério._

Poderia ser qualquer coisa, mas sabia que era sobre Adam. Algo tinha acontecido a ele. Sempre que a via na rua, sempre estava sorrindo, sempre a cumprimentava, sempre um assunto agradável, mas não tinha sido assim naquele dia. Não podia lembrar com exatidão as palavras que usara para dar a notícia, mas lembrava do seu tom de voz e do olhar triste. Suficientes para fazer crer que não era uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

_- Ele está no hospital tem uns dois dias. Eu achei que você devia ser a primeira a saber. Vocês sempre foram tão próximos... _

Também não lembrava de sua reação. Apenas que fora ruim pois sentiu as mãos dela em seus ombros, oferecendo um copo d´água e dizendo-lhe que precisava ficar calma.

Não dava pra acreditar que estava acontecendo. Não com Adam. Não podia! Era jovem, sempre tinha sido tão forte! Ele tinha sido um ranger! Como podia estar acontecendo?

Era demais pra sua cabeça. Por mais que fosse, tentou reunir serenidade e calma suficiente para ir vê-lo. Óbvio que não ia deixá-lo sozinho. Se fora a primeira a saber, como a Sra. Park dissera, Adam não devia ter recebido nenhuma visita!

E assim o fez, horas depois. Tempo que demorou a se recompor minimamente. A Sra. Park ficou por ali até que se acalmasse. Nesse meio tempo algo parecido com uma conversa. Perguntou a ela como Adam estava, como tinha reagido, coisas poucas, apenas para saber qual era o estado de espírito dele, tentar calcular um modo de puxar uma conversa com ele. Não acreditou muito quando ouviu a resposta.

_- Está calmo._

Como assim calmo? Como poderia estar calmo? A doença dele era quase uma sentença de morte, e todo mundo que ouvia esse tipo de coisa deveria estar em pânico! No mínimo angustiado. Para sua surpresa, era apenas a verdade, pois quando o viu acabou descobrindo que estava muito mais nervosa que ele.

_Sou uma idiota!_, pensou, recriminando-se por sua atitude dentro do hospital. Antes de sair da rádio, preparou-se psicologicamente, temendo o que encontraria, mas ao chegar lá mal soube o que fazer! Esperava nervosismo, angústia, mas vê-lo calmo daquela forma apenas deixou-a mais confusa.

Mas não era importante. Precisava pensar nele, e no que poderia fazer pra ajudar. Iria sim visitá-lo todos os dias, como tinha prometido. Se não podia ajudá-lo de forma concreta, um pouco de companhia faria bem, embora tivesse a sensação de fazer muito pouco. Ainda não conseguia imaginar como Adam estava se sentindo diante disso. Não eram perguntas para as quais havia resposta em se tratando dele, embora pensasse que saber delas talvez pudesse ajudá-la a saber como deveria agir.

Deitou-se na cama, cansada. Sua cabeça parecia pesar uma tonelada depois do impacto da notícia. Seria uma noite de insônia, com certeza, mas ao menos teria motivos pra isso.

Todos os seus pensamentos durante aquelas breves horas de descanso foram para ele.

_Por que, meu Deus? Por quê?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tanya não foi a única a ter uma noite insone.

Adam mal conseguiu fechar os olhos. Sentia-se mal. Enjôos, dor de cabeça. Nada que não estivesse acostumado a disfarçar enquanto estava em Nova York, mas não a ponto de poder ignorar e dormir. Então se manteve quieto, de olhos fechados. Assim não incomodaria seu pai, que estava sentado numa poltrona. Não sabia se ele estava ou não dormindo. Poderia estar vigiando-o. Não duvidava que ele fosse capaz de uma coisa dessas. E num hospital teria a desculpa perfeita para isso.

Riu ao pensar nisso. Uma boa distração para os problemas, embora a dor de cabeça aumentasse a cada vez que o fizesse. Era melhor rir do que reclamar e não reclamaria por não ter esse direito, pelo contrário. Era culpado. Sentia-se mal com isso, e pensar dessa forma apenas fazia piorar todo o mal estar.

Mas de que outro jeito poderia pensar? Não foi culpa sua estar naquela situação agora? Ninguém o forçara a pegar naquele morfador. Também não tinha sido falta de aviso. Alpha e Carlos ainda tinham gritado para que não fizesse isso... mas não se importou. Ser novamente o ranger preto foi uma escolha sua. Apenas sua. Não havia culpados senão ele mesmo. Ele, como fazia questão de se lembrar todos os dias desde a primeira vez que se sentira mal, era o responsável. Era ele quem tinha de pagar por seus atos, embora não pudesse evitar que outras pessoas pagassem e sofressem por sua causa.

Seu pai, sentado na poltrona ao lado, pouco mais distante era um claro lembrete de sua maior culpa. Ele não devia estar ali, mas insistia em estar perto. Por enquanto não tinha reclamado sobre sua presença. Ainda não tinha passado uma semana de internação, e tinha esperanças de que aos poucos pudesse ir se habituando e acabasse retomando a vida. O mesmo poderia dizer de sua mãe, de Cassie então! Estava muito preocupado com ela. Sua irmã aparecera já de noite, expressão cansada só para visitá-lo.

- Se eu não venho agora, não vou te ver em horário nenhum, tartaruga. – justificou, dando de ombros com aquela cara como quem diz que não se importa, que o sacrifício vale. Não havia sermão sobre os deveres como rangers que poderiam funcionar naquele momento. Cassie era bastante passional e nunca iria ouvi-lo. Era teimosa o suficiente para resistir a qualquer bronca de irmão mais velho.

Tinha Tanya também... sua visita, a primeira que recebia desde a internação, também teve os seus momentos de ansiedade. Dava pra ver em seus olhos que ela mal sabia o que fazer. Justo Tanya que sempre tinha uma palavra para qualquer coisa, fosse uma provocação ou um elogio!

De qualquer modo naquele momento ela não soube mentir. Nem teve como. Adam podia perceber o quanto estava nervosa, chocada com a situação. Incrédula, talvez tivesse descoberto pouco tempo antes da visita. Talvez não conseguisse mesmo esconder.

Adam sabia que sua doença era um choque para muita gente. Não condenaria ninguém por isso. Se não tivesse feito o que fez, também se surpreenderia.

Mas não era o caso.

Não sabia o que podia acontecer agora, mas esperava que o tempo passasse pra descobrir. Torcia também, embora no fundo já soubesse qual era a resposta: eles nunca o deixariam pagar sozinho.

Nada mais restou a não ser respirar fundo e suportar. E também esperar.


	13. Silêncio

Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

Uma semana se passou, aos trancos e barrancos.

Adam estava certo quanto ao seu pai. Ele não se acostumaria com a idéia. Continuava lá, no hospital, como se não tivesse mais nenhum compromisso na vida. Sempre estava no quarto ou nos corredores, sem dar atenção a qualquer queixa sua a respeito da presença constante. Não adiantava dizer que a qualquer hora poderia confundi-lo com a mobília do quarto ou uma peça de decoração. A teimosia dele também era suficiente para agüentar queixas de um garoto mimado – ainda que para Jin fosse um absurdo chamar seu filho de mimado, mas era apenas uma provocação, Adam sabia disso.

Não poder estar sozinho era um grande incômodo para ele. Não havia momento pra isso. Sempre estava seu pai, sua mãe, a irmã... e Tanya que voltara, para cumprir a promessa. Religiosamente.

A presença dela era quase um bálsamo. Não era algo imposto e sempre tinham assunto para qualquer conversa. A voz melodiosa de sua amiga era um alento para ele, do qual não era órfão de modo algum. Seu rádio estava sempre sintonizado no programa que ela apresentava. Fazia o tempo passar um pouco mais rápido entre aquelas paredes. Não sabia se era algo bom, mas pensava que simplesmente saber que o tempo ia passar era um alento. Talvez fosse loucura sua, mas tinha a sensação recorrente de que estava vivendo um imenso deja vu;

Seu estado também não ajudava muito. Sentia-se cansado por qualquer razão. Ainda conseguia disfarçar, mas sabia que não poderia durar muito tempo. A qualquer hora seu pai perceberia a grande odisséia que lhe parecia simplesmente ir ao banheiro, que ficava a alguns passos de distância. Sabia que o seu mal estar já era um motivo de preocupação, mas que ainda não afetava tanto sua mínima independência. Não queria depender de todos para tudo. Por isso guardaria para si tudo o que pudesse, pelo tempo que fosse possível.

Apenas um pouco de paz. Talvez se tivesse paz as coisas pudessem parecer melhores. Nem falava mais em sono. Seria pedir demais. Hospitais não eram o melhor lugar para passar as noites. E as suas não eram de um sono normal, apenas de breves cochilos. A insônia era companheira.

Era de noite, mais uma daquelas em que não iria conseguir dormir, quando Cassie chegou. Ao entrar, sem fazer barulho viu-o de olhos fechados, pensando que estava dormindo e ficou desanimada. Mesmo assim se aproximou e sentou ao lado da cama, só para vê-lo melhor.

- Cassie? É você?

- É, sou eu... mas? – pareceu confusa. – Te acordei?

- Não, eu não estava dormindo. – justificou. – Eu conheço o som dos seus passos. Reconheço quase todo mundo que entra aqui. Mas o que está fazendo aqui a essa hora?

- Se eu não viesse agora, que horas eu poderia vim ver o meu irmãozinho?

- Não devia ter vindo, Cassie. Você deve estar exausta.

- Nem tanto. Não tem que se preocupar com isso, está tudo bem. – colocou sua mão por cima da dele e sorriu. – Como se sente?

- Normal, meio enjoado. – sorriu de volta para a irmã. – Como foi o seu dia?

- Daquele jeito, né? Um monstro aqui, Astronema acolá... eu queria vir mais cedo pra te encontrar acordado mas ela não deixou. Ela queria se divertir um pouco antes.

- Eu demoro muito a dormir, Cassie. Esse problema você não vai ter. – explicou, sem se referir a insônia que o perseguia. – Está machucada?

- Não. Foi leve hoje.

- Então aproveite, que hoje você deve dormir fácil-fácil. Aliás, não é hora pra estar aqui. Deveria estar dormindo.

- Não estou na rua por qualquer razão, Adam.

- Sei que deve estar achando que sou um chato implicante, mas uma hora vai perceber que não tem outro jeito. Eu só quero o seu bem.

- Sei disso, embora não mude o fato de ser realmente chato e implicante. Mas não tem problema, eu amo meu irmão de qualquer forma.

Ela abriu os braços, bem humorada e recebeu dele um abraço e um sorriso que valeram muito.

- É, eu também amo a minha irmã rebelde. E agora, que tal você ir embora?

- Puxa, quer se livrar de mim mesmo. Não quer que eu passe a noite aqui?

- Não, nem um pouco. Já tem um guarda costas lá fora, não preciso de outro.

Riu, sabendo que estavam falando do pai, que estava no corredor tomando café.

- Tudo bem, já entendi o recado. – colocou a bolsa no ombro, pronta para levantar. – Mas amanhã eu volto.

- Desde que seja num horário normal...

- Babaca. – xingou-o carinhosamente. – Não conte com isso.

Abaixou e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto antes de sair. Desejou boa noite, sem saber que ele sofria com a insônia, e afastou-se sem fazer barulho. Atravessou o corredor na ponta dos pés para que o pai não a visse, e respirando aliviada ao sair de sua vista. Caso contrário teria de agüentar um interrogatório repleto de desculpas esfarrapadas, como vira seu irmão fazer algum tempo atrás.

Não demorou e Adam ouviu os passos do pai voltando ao quarto. Os olhos permaneceram fechados. Não queria forçá-lo a uma situação de conversa. Aconteceria se o visse acordado. Pelo som dos passos soube que ele se aproximou da cama. Sentindo o movimento do ar, sentiu que provavelmente estava sendo analisado com calma, o rosto principalmente, esquadrinhado por olhos atentos e perspicazes. Encontraria a mesma coisa: sua palidez, sua aparência abatida, as olheiras do qual suspeitaria mais tarde. Nada de mais.

Manteve a respiração leve, e uma expressão plácida. Não era tão difícil assim fingir que estava dormindo. Ele parecia ter acreditado, pois sentiu a mão morna e afetuosa fazendo um afago rápido em seu rosto. Um momento furtivo apenas. Seu pai não era uma daquelas pessoas que davam grandes demonstrações de carinho a qualquer hora. Era rígido demais pra isso, também era indiscutivelmente ligado aos filhos. Estar ali no hospital era uma das maiores provas que podia dar desse amor.

Adam sabia reconhecer. Por isso não daria mais motivos para deixá-lo mais preocupado. Era o máximo que podia fazer. Talvez a única.

xxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Um novo dia. Uma nova manhã.

Adam nunca estava sozinho. Sua mãe estava lá, numa visita rápida antes de ir para o trabalho. Ling encontrou seu filho com a aparência de quem não dormia há tempos. Não o condenava por isso, afinal hospital não era um bom lugar pra nada, ainda mais naquelas circunstâncias. Dele, não ouviu queixas, resmungos nem nada. Parecia encarar tudo aquilo com uma resignação e estoicismo ilimitados. No lugar disso, um sorriso sem graça que deixava transparecer ao menos o seu tédio. Ainda assim, um tédio do qual ele não falava, mas lutava com as armas que podia: um discman e livros.

Aliás, Adam pouco falava. Preferia ouvir. Era um custo ouvir sua voz, respondendo apenas o que era perguntado, especialmente aos médicos. Ainda assim, poucas palavras. Também não fazia perguntas sobre os remédios e o tratamento, nem se queixava do mal estar. Preferia gastar sua voz com quem realmente interessava e não com o médico ríspido. Afinal ele certamente não se importava com esse silêncio. Talvez até o preferisse. Era muito mais útil falar com quem realmente queria ouvi-lo: seus pais, sua irmã, Tanya... de qualquer modo, continuava falando pouco, mas por falta de assunto.

- Garoto, você está muito quieto. – Ling se queixou.

- Ah, então preferem que eu levante da cama e coloque fogo na enfermaria? – perguntou, rindo mansamente. Quem visse poderia acreditar que era uma resposta malcriada, mas Ling sabia que não era o caso.

- Engraçadinho. – olhou enviesada para o filho, que riu sem graça e se desculpou em seguida, com medo de ser mal interpretado. – Não precisa pedir desculpas, entendi o que quis dizer. Só estou preocupada com você, não estou acostumada com todo esse silêncio.

- Não tenho muito assunto pra gastar numa conversa. Não acontece muita coisa desse lado do hospital.

- Imagino que seja mesmo entediante. Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso, certo?

Adam deu de ombros, como quem simplesmente acata. Ling aceitou, embora preferisse ouvir sua voz. Vê-lo daquele jeito a preocupava.. Tinha medo do que a mente fértil e solitária de seu filho poderia pensar e fazer com a própria saúde. Geralmente era desse jeito que a depressão começava. Será que o seu silêncio seria o maior inimigo?


	14. Segredo

**Capítulo 13**

De manhã, sozinho no quarto num dia qualquer, Adam quis seguir a sua rotina. Levantar e ir ao banheiro. Normalmente seu pai insistia em querer ajudar, até mesmo forçando a barra pra isso. Normalmente fingia não querer ir, só pra escapar. Agora que estava sozinho, era a chance.

Sentou-se na cama e colocou as pernas para fora. Agarrando-se no pedestal do soro e dos outros remédios, começou a caminhar para o banheiro, a passos lentos e incertos.

"_Mais um pouco"_ disse para si mesmo, como se precisasse apenas de um incentivo. Na realidade, não poderia fazer mais que isso. Já estava quase se arrastando, sentia que talvez não fosse conseguir. De qualquer modo insistiu, fazendo aquilo parecer uma prova de resistência, ou uma questão de honra.

Escorado na pia, sentindo-se mal, contemplou o reflexo pálido que o espelho lhe apresentava. Nada animador. Cabelos desgrenhados, lábios sem cor, rosto molhado de um suor frio. Com uma mão só, tentou lavar o rosto, esperando que a água fria o reanimasse daquela maratona e aliviasse o cansaço, mas, sentir sua respiração entrecortada e o coração disparado tiveram o efeito contrário. A saliva acumulada embaixo da língua quando estava deitado, agora lhe despertou o enjôo. Não havia muito que fazer e nem impedir que acontecesse. Desviou rapidamente da pia para o vaso sanitário, vomitando. As mãos segurando a parede, temendo que a fraqueza o levasse a uma queda. Olhos fechados com força, como se não quisesse ver, num instinto natural do seu corpo. O mesmo instinto que o levou novamente a pia, para lavar a boca, e aliviar ainda que minimamente, o desconforto do tratamento ao qual estava sendo submetido.

- Adam? O que houve?

Ele levantou os olhos para o espelho e viu o reflexo de Tanya, logo a porta. Parecia assustada, em alerta. Logo se aproximou segurando-lhe o braço, como quem quer impedir que alguém caia.

- Está tudo bem. – respondeu, olhando para ela, percebendo o susto quando olhou para o rosto.

- Não, não está. Vem.

Segurando-o delicadamente pelo braço, levou-o de volta a cama. Os passos eram incertos. Adam parecia fraco, tonto como se estivesse prestes a desmaiar. Ajudou-o a ajeitar-se no colchão, enquanto observava-o atentamente. A respiração falha, a palidez evidenciada pelo esforço físico.

- Eu vou chamar alguém...

- Não. Não precisa. Eles não podem fazer nada mais sem ser um remédio pra enjôo.

- Mas...

- Não se preocupa, daqui a pouco eu melhoro. – sorriu para ela, tentando aliviar a preocupação que causou. – O que está fazendo aqui tão cedo?

- Eu quis saber como você estava antes de ir para a rádio. Acho que cheguei na hora certa.

- E o meu pai?

- Lá fora, no corredor. Quer que eu chame?

- Não, pelo amor de Deus! Se ele me vir desse jeito vai querer ficar aqui que nem um cão de guarda.

- E não seria o certo? Quer dizer, é o seu pai. Já é de se esperar.

- E por isso mesmo, não precisa ficar mais preocupado do que está. Ele já tem um monte de coisas na cabeça, e desde que voltei ele não foi mais para o escritório. Isso não me ajuda em nada. – suspirou, dando uma pausa e normalizando a respiração, aos poucos. – Por favor, não conta pra ele. É preocupação à toa. Faz parte do meu tratamento.

Sentiu o peso do olhar dela, preocupado. Quase um peso físico e não uma frase poética. Tanya hesitava em dar uma resposta, certamente com medo de que aquele mal estar fosse sinal de algo mais grave. Entendia o seu temor, mas torcia para que ela concordasse.

- Tá bom. Não vou falar nada. – abaixou a cabeça, fechando os olhos brevemente como se soubesse que mais tarde iria se arrepender. – Como você está agora?

- Melhor, foi só um mal estar.

- Espero mesmo que sim. – ela levantou e colocou a bolsa no ombro, prestes a ir embora. Parecia sem jeito. – Bem, eu preciso ir agora. Só vim pra fazer uma visita rápida. Volto mais tarde.

Afastou-se, indo para a porta, numa despedida muito breve com um aperto de mão. Um tom de voz triste. Estava cabisbaixa

Já estava próxima a porta quando ouviu novamente a voz dele, chamando-a. Virou-se imediatamente, como se fosse um ato reflexo, preocupada. Mas o que ouviu foi outra coisa.

- Obrigado, Tannie.

Ela não conseguiu responder. Apenas meneou a cabeça pra indicar que tinha ouvido. Talvez não quisesse, talvez não conseguisse. Preferiu não saber a razão, mas aquele gesto foi tudo que conseguiu oferecer a ele.

Saiu, fechando a porta, deixando-o sozinho enquanto tentava esquecer a cena e melhorar sua expressão, tentando tirar o ar de ansiedade do seu rosto para não despertar as suspeitas do pai do amigo que estava no corredor, próximo a máquina de café. Sabia que ele não ficaria sozinho por muito tempo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Algum tempo depois...

Na sala fechada da emissora de rádio, Tanya lidava com a mesa de som com a perícia de quem aparentemente nascera para isso. Quem a via através dos vidros diria que estava totalmente concentrada mas não era o caso. Ela queria se concentrar, estava realmente tentando... mas a imagem de Adam passando mal não saía de sua cabeça. Nem o seu pedido.

"_Por favor, Tanya... não conta isso pra ele."_

A frase não saía de sua mente. Estava preocupada com a possibilidade de ajudar a encobrir sintomas sérios, coisas que deveriam ser comunicadas ao médico. Tinha medo de fazer mal atendendo ao seu pedido.

Não sabia se tinha sido ríspida ao se despedir. Não pôde lhe oferecer mais do que gestos, embora quisesse ter as palavras. Era muito ruim não saber o que dizer a alguém, e Adam parecia ter esse dom. Nunca sabia o que dizer a ele.

"Se não souber o que dizer, não diga nada". Uma das máximas de sua mãe. Tanya não sabia se era verdade, mas naquele momento sentia que algo precisava ser dito. Deveria ter articulado algumas palavras. Deveria ter falado qualquer coisa.

Ao menos havia um alívio: Adam não conseguiria esconder nada por muito tempo. Seu pai estava lá, como um cão de guarda, de olhos atentos. Talvez não precisasse sentir culpa. Ele não poderia esconder. Não aquilo.

Um pensamento que lhe traria segurança? Apesar de sua crença, não era o caso. Não tinha qualquer certeza, e isso fez com que um nó atormentasse seus pensamentos. Vê-lo daquele jeito não era fácil. Em sua mente, Adam era forte, saudável, inatingível... e presenciar aquele cena fez com que tudo mudasse: seu amigo, aquela fortaleza humana, seu protetor era humano.

E ainda queria se fazer de forte.

Era triste pensar no que estava acontecendo, lembrar da cena e saber que não era algo isolado. Do quanto ele deveria ter suportado sem contar... as suspeitas da mãe dele que ouvira, sem querer...

Mais uma vez a sensação de culpa por ter prometido manter segredo.

E ainda teria que encontrá-lo novamente! Seria muito constrangedor de sua parte não saber o que lhe dizer? Não seria a primeira vez, mas seria muito mais difícil lidar com isso. Aquela era uma situação diferente: era sua saúde, sua vida!

Suspirou, pensando que deveria ser uma grande burrada da qual não poderia voltar atrás.

"Ah, Adam... que droga..."


	15. Pazes

**Capítulo 14**

Algum tempo depois. Hospital.

Tanya pensou muito se deveria voltar naquele dia. Tinha medo do que poderia dizer a ele. Não sabia como lidar com aquela situação. Condenava-se por ter se envolvido com aquilo... e por segundos amaldiçoou-se por ter ido lá naquela manhã para tê-lo visto passar mal. Uma situação que durou pouco porque logo caiu em si. Poderia ter sido muito pior: e se Adam tivesse caído e se machucado?

Era uma armadilha da qual não tinha como fugir. Um segredo ou a culpa?

Sem querer se preocupar mais, colocou mais pressa nos seus passos que a levavam através dos corredores. Talvez fosse melhor acabar com isso depressa. Costumavam dizer que prolongar a dor era pior. Caso fosse verdade, então era melhor fazer logo.

Ainda no corredor, junto a porta viu o pai de seu amigo. Tremeu, hesitando por um momento, sem saber o que fazer. Ainda tinha algum tempo, pois ele não parecia ter percebido a sua presença. Parecia mais preocupado com o copo de café na sua mão, um olhar perdido para a parede. Talvez estivesse pensando em algo, ou preocupado com alguma coisa. Provavelmente em Adam.

Respirou fundo. Teria de enfrentá-lo de qualquer forma.

- Sr. Park? O senhor está bem?

- Ah... oi Tanya. – sorriu, simpático, parecendo distraído. – Sim, estou bem. Eu só me distraí um pouco.

- Adam está aí?

- Sim, está. Pode entrar, se quiser.

Agradeceu, meneando levemente a cabeça, sem dizer mais nada. Abriu a porta do quarto, suavemente sem querer fazer alarde de sua presença. Adam tinha um livro nas mãos, e parecia concentrado. Estava aberto um pouco antes da metade. Tanya ainda pensou em recuar e fechar a porta antes que ele a visse... mas não houve tempo.

- Vai ficar aí parada na porta, Tanya? – ele disse, sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- Eu não queria te atrapalhar.

- E quem disse que você atrapalha? – ele marcou a página em que parou e fechou o livro, pondo-o ao seu lado. - Pode vir.

Ela obedeceu, aproximando-se da cama a passos lentos. Sentiu-se insegura com aquilo, mas não disse nada, tentando não deixar transparecer.

- Como sabia que eu estava aqui?

- Meus anos de ranger valeram de alguma coisa, ainda tenho os meus reflexos. E até bem pouco tempo eram bem úteis. – sorriu, parecendo constrangido.

Houve um pequeno momento de silêncio. Apenas alguns segundos mas que para Tanya pareceram longos e insuportáveis.

- Desculpe por hoje, Tanya. Eu não queria fazer você se sentir mal.

- Não tem motivos pra me pedir desculpa.

- Você saiu daqui chateada por minha causa.

- Eu não fiquei chateada. Eu só fiquei... assustada. Pensa bem, se alguém te visse do jeito que eu vi, qualquer um ficaria nervoso.

- É, imagino... mas não ia adiantar nada chamar alguém. Acontece todo dia e não dá pra fazer mais do que um remédio pra enjôo. Chamar alguém só por isso só ia deixar todo mundo mais preocupado... especialmente alguém aí fora.

- Seu pai. – completou, vendo seu amigo menear a cabeça, concordando.

- Meu pai não sai mais daqui. Aposto que só vai pra casa pra tomar banho ou trocar de roupa. Desde o dia que vim pra esse hospital que não ouço ele falar em trabalho... e ele é um cara viciado em trabalho! – gesticulou, parecendo exasperado – Eu não... eu não queria que fosse desse jeito. Ele está vivendo em minha função!

- E o que você esperava, Adam? – indagou, curiosa – Ele só quer cuidar de você.

- Ele não precisa cuidar de mim. Eu já estou em um hospital. Não tem absolutamente nada que ele possa fazer ficando aqui.

- Nem companhia?

- Precisa ficar grudado em mim vinte e quatro horas pra me fazer companhia?

- Adam, - falou, séria. – Você está sendo cruel. Ele só quer o seu bem. Ele quer que você fique bem! É o seu pai! Ele ama você!

- Eu sei disso, Tanya. É claro que eu sei. Só não quero que ele fique aqui se desgastando a toa. Não quero que ele fique mal por minha causa. Sou eu quem está doente e não ele. Meu pai não tem que ficar internado junto comigo, ele não tem que largar a rotina dele por minha causa.

- Se ele ouvisse isso, ficaria magoado.

- Sim, ficaria. É por isso que não posso dizer nada. – olhou para a amiga que parecia entristecida e sem entender muita coisa. – Tanya... isso não significa que eu não queira ter gente por perto. Eu quero sim, mas num horário normal. Ninguém precisa ficar fazendo sacrifícios por minha causa. É desperdício de tempo.

- Por que desperdício?

Adam não disse nada. Apenas ficou calado olhando para os olhos dela, esperando que o silêncio pudesse significar alguma coisa. Tanya entendeu mas ficou em silêncio esperando por qualquer palavra dele que indicasse que estava errada. Esse impasse durou apenas alguns segundos mas, para ambos, foi algo difícil de suportar.

- Lamento que tenha visto aquilo, Tanya. A última coisa que eu queria era te fazer se sentir mal. Se quiser contar pra ele não vou me importar.

- Eu prometi que não ia contar, e vou cumprir a minha promessa. Além do mais não tem sentido falar nisso depois de horas. – olhou para ele, que estava de cabeça baixa. – Você está bem?

- Eu tô legal.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. Não senti mais nada depois daquilo.

- Será que eu devo acreditar em você? Não quer fazer comigo o mesmo que faz pro seu pai?

- Não. – balançou a cabeça, dando um sorrisinho. – Eu não consigo mentir pra você.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Tanya começou a rir quase descontroladamente. Adam apenas olhou para ela, com o mesmo sorriso mas sem entender o motivo daquela reação. Apesar de sentir-se quase ofendido imaginando o porquê, achava graça. Ao menos ela estava rindo, e por mais que aquele riso o assustasse, era melhor que ver a culpa estampada em seus olhos.

Após alguns segundos o riso foi parando, dando vez a um rosto levemente vermelho, mas escondido pela pele negra, os olhos cheios d´água de tanto rir e a respiração ofegante que demoraria algum tempo para normalizar. Encarou-o, esperando dele alguma reação, fosse uma pergunta malcriada ou uma palavra, mas Tanya logo percebeu que caberia a ela quebrar o silêncio.

- Não vai perguntar do que estou rindo?

- Não precisa. Eu sei o motivo. Eu deveria ficar chateado por sua descrença mas acho que essa risada foi melhor que a cara que você saiu daqui de manhã.

- Ah... chateado? É mesmo? Bem feito!

- Obrigado pelo apoio moral, Tannie. Eu precisava mesmo ouvir isso.

- Nós só queremos o seu bem, Adam. Quando vai entender? – ela perguntou, puxando-o para um abraço breve e delicado, sem esperar resposta.

Adam sabia que ela não queria uma resposta audível, e correspondeu ao gesto carinhoso. Estava aliviado porque era uma resposta que não poderia dar. Muita coisa estava em jogo, e amava todos o suficiente para querer protegê-los de tudo, até de si mesmo e da conseqüência dos próprios atos. Ninguém mais tinha de pagar o preço. Apenas ele. Assim eram as regras do jogo.


	16. Vínculo

**Capítulo 15**

Manhã.

No hospital não havia mudado muito. Adam continuava tentando lutar contra o desconforto do tratamento e o ócio interminável... mas esperava que fosse diferente dessa vez.

Naquela manhã, decidiu tentar ler um livro que Cassie lhe levara na noite anterior. Pensava que ler seria algo que pudesse fazer com que o tempo passasse mais rápido.

Uma distração possível? Pensava esperançoso. Seria bom se fosse. Seria ótimo afinal tempo era algo que não lhe faltava ali. Naquele quarto sem relógio, tempo era simplesmente algo que não existia, não passava. Era cada dia mais difícil tentar se distrair mas lançava mão de todas as armas ao seu alcance. A leitura era uma delas.

Temia os enjôos. Sabia que provavelmente tornariam a leitura algo mais difícil. Tinha o medo secreto de acabar sujando o livro caso algo mais sério acontecesse. Não dizia nada a ninguém, mas Cassie certamente lembrou-se de levar algo para ele. Devia ter sido bem fácil para ela conseguir algo na biblioteca do colégio, afinal pela sua ficha, já dava pra perceber quais os seus gêneros preferidos.

De fato ela tinha acertado. Um livro de suspense. Cassie sabia ser legal quando queria.

É, talvez aquele dia prometesse algo diferente.

ooOOoo

Dois dias depois. Nenhuma mudança. Adam parecia enjoado, abatido. Foi isso o que Cassie constatou quando foi visitá-lo em uma tarde.

- Addie, tá sentindo alguma coisa?

- Por que a pergunta, Cassie?

- Você está tão pálido...

- Efeito dos remédios. É normal.

- Humm... certo – fingiu aceitar a explicação – E então? Leu o livro que eu trouxe?

- Li um pouco, mas ainda não terminei.

Cassie pegou o livro que estava sobre uma mesinha ao lado da cama. Não era um livro grande, mas o marcador de páginas ainda estava longe da metade. Achou estranho, afinal seu irmão sempre fora um devorador de livros. Alguém que lia tão rápido que tinha o apelido de flipbook.

- Pode deixar mais um dia? Eu acabo com ele amanhã.

- Sim, claro. Eu falo com a Elize. – referiu-se à bibliotecária.

Cassie sabia que não era por falta de vontade. Imaginava que os remédios fossem responsáveis por isso. Talvez os desconfortos fossem maiores do que ele realmente quisesse admitir. E aquilo a entristeceu.

- Que cara é essa, Cassie? Tá enjoada com o cheiro do quarto? Sai um pouco que melhora.

- Não, não é nada disso.

- Então o que foi? Está chateada?

- Só tô meio cansada. – disse, torcendo para que ele acreditasse naquela desculpa – Fiquei rolando na cama sem sono ontem à noite.

- Está machucada?

- Não. Por que a pergunta?

- É que as vezes eu não conseguia dormir quando me machucava. Hematoma que doía, arranhão incomodando... – disse, rindo um pouco, como se as lembranças o divertissem – Por que não vai pra casa e tenta descansar um pouco?

- Não tô a fim de sair daqui.

- Não vou morrer se você sair. Você precisa estar inteira. Nunca se sabe quando vai precisar lutar. Pense na humanidade.

- Prefiro pensar em você.

- Eu achei que também fizesse parte dela...

- Boboca!

- Tô falando sério. Não tem que se preocupar. Não dá pra ficar sozinho em um hospital. Além disso daqui a pouco o guarda-costas vai chegar – referiu-se ao pai. – Eu não posso ceder a minha cama pra você.

- Tá bom, tá bom... você venceu. – aceitou, já sabendo que não conseguiria argumentar. E também porque costumava seguir seus conselhos no que dizia respeito a ser ranger. Seu irmão era o seu maior exemplo. Sempre o ouviria nessas horas. – Quer alguma coisa da rua?

- Não, obrigado. Não esquenta a cabeça.

- Certo. – levantou-se da cadeira e abaixou-se para lhe dar um beijo no rosto. – Tchau.

- Tchau.

Segui-a com os olhos até que ela saísse e, percebendo-se sozinho, suspirou. Queria mudar de posição, mas não era tão fácil. Exigiu esforço de sua parte, acabou cansando-o.

Com mais algum esforço, esticou o braço para pegar o livro. Prometera a Cassie que ia terminá-lo e assim pretendia fazer.

Abriu onde o marcador de páginas lhe indicava que havia interrompido a leitura. Assim que achou o ponto exato começou a ler, tentando fazê-la em sua velocidade costumeira, mas não durou muito tempo. Alguns breves minutos depois, começou a sentir-se mal. Respirou fundo, de olhos fechados, para pouco depois tentar novamente.

Começou a ler, mas após quase duas páginas, as frases pareciam se arrastar. Sem demora, parecia não haver mais palavras, e sim códigos espalhados no papel.

Céus... eram apenas palavras! Por que não conseguia decifrá-las?

Foi em meio a esses pensamentos que começou a sentir um gosto estranho na boca. Sua saliva tinha agora um gosto ruim. Aliás, já conhecia muito bem essa sensação e queria fugir dela a todo custo.

Não pôde conter. Logo aquilo tornou-se mais forte. Acabou virando o corpo e vomitando em uma espécie de tigela, que tinha exatamente essa finalidade.

Limpou a boca com as costas da mão, enquanto tentava normalizar a respiração. Tentava também concentrar-se em qualquer outra coisa para esquecer o gosto ruim. Quis levantar, mas preferiu não se arriscar. Sentia-se mal. Fraco, e tentar ir ao banheiro sozinho não lhe parecia uma boa idéia.

Pegou o livro, que jogara em qualquer lugar da cama antes de vomitar. Segurando-o com as duas mãos, deu uma boa olhada para a capa e manteve seu olhar fixo ali por segundos que lhe pareceram eternos. Chateado, colocou-o de volta na mesa ao lado, admitindo para si mesmo que não conseguiria lê-lo.

Encostou-se, novamente no travesseiro, deitando. Triste com aquilo, fechou os olhos e tentou dormir, querendo esquecer.

Encostada atrás da porta, Cassie viu toda a cena. Tinha apenas saído do quarto para deixá-lo sozinho e dar-lhe mais privacidade, pois não pensava em deixá-lo antes que o pai voltasse. Sentiu os olhos marejarem ao perceber que era verdade: seu irmão sofria bem mais do que admitia.

Controlou-se, tentando evitar um soluço, o que denunciaria a sua presença. Apenas afastou-se rapidamente, querendo prender as lágrimas até chegar a qualquer lugar onde pudesse chorar. O que aconteceu pouco mais adiante, em um parque, sentada debaixo de uma árvore.

ooOOoo

Quando Adam acordou, seu pai já estava de volta ao quarto. Fechou os olhos novamente para que ele não percebesse que estava acordado. De qualquer forma, ainda sentia-se cansado. Não sabia quanto tempo havia dormido, mas sentia uma queimação incômoda por ter vomitado. Talvez ficar de olhos fechados pudesse ajudá-lo a melhorar.

Foi desse jeito que passou boa parte da tarde. Por vezes, acabou realmente cochilando, o que o fez descansar um pouco, mas não o suficiente para aliviar a dor. De qualquer forma, suportou quieto. Aquilo não lhe parecia pior que esconder as tonturas ou a fraqueza, então não foi difícil de disfarçar. Ao acordar de mais um de seus cochilos, agiu normalmente, como se não sentisse qualquer incômodo. Quando seu pai lhe perguntou se sentia alguma coisa, respondeu apenas que se sentia cansado.

De noite, Cassie voltou para visitá-lo. Adam fingiu ficar aborrecido ao vê-la, mas ambos sabiam que não era verdade.

- Você deveria estar na cama. - ele disse.

- Ainda não são nem dez horas.

- Como se nós tivéssemos horário pra alguma coisa...

Cassie riu, divertindo-se com aquela preocupação dele.

- Eu não ia conseguir descansar sem te ver antes, maninho. – deu um sorrisinho irônico para ele. – Como você está?

- Tranqüilo. Dormi quase a tarde toda.

- Não parece. – respondeu, observando as olheiras de seu irmão, agora começando a imaginar o que ele estava sentindo.

- Imagino mesmo que não.

Cassie olhou para o lado e viu o livro, exatamente como ele o havia deixado.

- Adam, você está com sono?

- Mais ou menos. Por que a pergunta?

- Quer que eu leia pra você?

- Ler pra mim?

- É... eu sei lá, achei que devia estar enjoado demais pra ficar lendo. E você não tem muito o que fazer por aqui. – pareceu envergonhada, tendo receio de ofendê-lo com a pergunta, ser invasiva, mas seu medo logo desapareceu ao vê-lo sorrir.

- Faria mesmo isso, Cassie?

Ela concordou, meneando a cabeça sem entender muito bem o que ele queria dizer com aquela pergunta. De qualquer forma, foi sincera em sua resposta.

- Você quer?

- Hoje está tarde.

- Amanhã então?

- Não prometa o que não pode cumprir, Cassie.

- Como tem tanta certeza disso?

- Já estive no seu lugar.

- Eu sei. Lembro disso, só que você nunca deixou de cumprir uma promessa ou faltou um compromisso.

- Não me cite como exemplo. Não sou exemplo pra ninguém, muito menos pra você.

- Até parece... – balançou a cabeça e riu, olhando para o seu irmão, desconsiderando o que acabara de ouvir. – Não estou cansada. Posso ler agora.

- Se quiser...

- Eu quero. – disse, estendendo a mão e pegando o livro.

Abriu na página indicada pelo marcador e começou a ler em voz alta, tentando se concentrar mais nas palavras escritas do que nas reações dele... mas quando o fazia, via nele uma expressão pensativa, porém leve. Adam estava concentrado no que ouvia, do mesmo modo que o fazia quando estava lendo.

Cassie sorriu discretamente, satisfeita. Naquele momento soube: seu irmão aceitara partilhar um momento. Reforçaram, naquele dia, o vínculo fraterno. Era bem mais que simplesmente amor. Ele, de certa forma, passara a aceitar partilhar também suas dores. Um elo a mais para uni-los.


	17. Partilhas

**Capítulo 16**

Sozinho no quarto, Adam tinha a expressão pensativa. Naquela manhã percebera o que seria o efeito mais visível do tratamento contra sua doença: a queda de cabelos.

Percebeu logo ao acordar, quando tentou prendê-lo ou deixá-los de um modo que parecesse ao menos civilizado para quem pudesse entrar naquele quarto para vê-lo. Ainda compridos, seu cabelo sempre ficava bastante bagunçado depois de horas intermináveis rolando na cama. Bastou passar a mão sobre ele para perceber a queda. Não uma queda de poucos fios, como seria o normal. Afastando um pouco o corpo e olhando para trás, pôde ver tufos em seu travesseiro, destacando-se no azul da roupa de cama.

"Droga..." amaldiçoou-se. Mais um sinal para deixar bem claro ao mundo que estava doente. Já não bastava a palidez, o enjôo e a fraqueza? Precisava ficar marcado, para que as pessoas o tratassem como um coitadinho?

Suspirou. Não podia fazer nada quanto a isso. Era sua culpa. Não podia reclamar. Não tinha esse direito.

"Preciso dar um jeito nisso." pensou, tentando pesar as possibilidades que tinha. Não podia resolver o problema sozinho: era um fato. Nunca um médico ou uma enfermeira em sã consciência entregaria uma tesoura em suas mãos. "Eu deveria ter pensado nisso antes..."

Não expôs o seu problema para mais ninguém. Manteve-se quieto diante do pai, agindo normalmente em sua presença. Sem queixas, mesmo que fossem pequenas. Pequenas conversas sobre assuntos amenos. Nada que o atrapalhasse em seu raciocínio sobre o que deveria fazer, embora realmente tivesse sido um pequeno alívio quando seu pai saiu, após receber um bipe em seu Pager. Percebeu seu pai desconfortável em ter de sair e deixá-lo ali, mas Adam convenceu-o de que ficaria bem, que poderia ir tranqüilo.

Algumas horas se passaram, no mais absoluto tédio para o jovem, lutando contra o enjôo para decifrar algumas frases de uma pequena matéria de revista e quase perdendo a paciência, até que a solução entrasse pela porta. Literalmente.

Tanya.

Ela entrou no quarto sorridente como sempre, descontraindo o ambiente que julgava ser pesado. Todos que entravam ali se esforçavam para isso, mas Tanya era quem parecia ter mais sucesso nessa empreitada. Talvez pelo fato de não ser alguém de sua família, de serem amigos... mais que amigos, pela opinião dos outros. Talvez pelo fato de, enquanto conversarem, o assunto nunca faltar, como se ele surgisse magicamente. Quem sabe pelo fato de se entenderem, às vezes, com um único olhar?

Fosse como fosse, Adam julgou que ela fosse a pessoa certa. Com certeza, mas ainda assim, apesar de sua convicção, demorou algum tempo para tocar no assunto. Estava com vergonha, tinha receio em lhe pedir favores: o último fora demais para ela. não queria mais envolvê-la em seus problemas. Queria um pouco de leveza, estava cansado disso. preferiu desfrutar da companhia de sua amiga, fazer com que as horas passassem mais rápido. Era tudo o que precisava.

- Adam, tudo bem?

- Tudo, mas por que essa pergunta?

- A sua cara...

- É a minha cara de sempre.

- Você parece triste.

- Impressão sua. – despistou.

- Ou preocupado. Está preocupado com alguma coisa?

- Não, não estou.

- Adam, você não me engana.

- Estou falando sério.

-Está? – levantou uma sobrancelha, numa expressão inquiridora – Mesmo? Não parece, será que não está esquecendo de contar nada?

Viu-o rir, olhando para o chão sem encará-la. Estava certa. Bem que percebera algo diferente quando o viu. Não sabia explicar bem o que era, somente que talvez algo o estivesse incomodando. E se fosse verdade, era melhor fazê-lo falar.

Ele não respondeu com palavras. Apenas passou a mão pelos cabelos levemente cacheados, tirando uma mecha que parecia solta, estendendo-a em direção a amiga para que ela visse e finalmente soubesse.

Tanya suspirou, compreendendo.

- Está aborrecido com isso?

- Aborrecido não é a palavra... é que... – ela viu-o hesitar, não por medo mas sim por procurar as palavras que lhe parecessem certas. – Eu vou ficar marcado. Quem me vir vai saber que estou doente e...

- Mas já está bem claro o fato de que está doente. Não está num hospital a toa!

- Não precisava ficar mais evidente do que já era. Agora, quem me ver assim vai me tratar como se fosse um coitadinho. Vão ter pena de mim. Eu não quero ter a piedade das pessoas, Tannie. Já está sendo ruim sem isso. Não preciso de mais nada pra fazer com que eu me sinta pior.

- Sente-se mal? – perguntou, disposta a ouvi-lo. Não era muito comum que Adam falasse, ou reclamasse de algo. Se ele queria falar, Tanya queria ouvi-lo.

- Não... não é isso. É que... não, não é nada. Esquece isso, Tanya. É bobagem minha.

- Adam...

- Estou falando sério. É bobagem a minha.

- Okay... não vou insistir. Se não quiser falar, não fala. – fez uma pequena pausa, observando-o, percebendo como o amigo olhou-a, como se estivesse agradecido por ela ter encerrado o assunto. – Mas precisa resolver esse problema do cabelo... não deve ser higiênico.

- Realmente não é. Posso deixar que caia tudo naturalmente mas... é incômodo. Só que não tenho quem me ajude com isso, e ninguém aqui vai me dar uma tesoura pra resolver isso.

- Eu poderia ajudar?

Viu o amigo sorrir, abaixando a cabeça por poucos instantes e parecendo envergonhado.

- Era isso que eu queria te pedir...

- Ah, mas eu sabia que você queria alguma coisa de mim. Eu já estava com medo de saber o que era!

- Puxa, obrigado pela confiança! – ele disse, ironicamente, num tom falsamente ofendido. – Bom saber que pensa tão mal de mim.

- Da última vez que me pediu um favor, eu tive de esconder uma coisa séria do seu pai.

- Não precisa me lembrar, Tanya. Já faço isso todos os dias.

Tanya sentiu-se mal pelas palavras do amigo, mas procurou não demonstrar. Sabia que não dissera isso com intenção de magoá-la, ou coisa parecida. Ele feria a si mesmo... e saber que Adam fazia desse jeito, a feria também de uma forma que não sabia explicar.

- Bem, se você me arranjar uma tesoura, eu mesmo posso dar um jeito nisso. – Adam disse, quebrando o silêncio momentâneo.

- Não. Eu mesma vou fazer isso. Não sou maluca de deixar uma tesoura na sua mão.

- O que está querendo dizer com isso?

- Nada. Com quem eu devo falar?

Em poucos minutos, Tanya já tinha tesoura e máquina para raspar o cabelo. Mais rápido do que ambos puderam imaginar.

- Primeiro eu vou cortar com a tesoura mesmo... só pra evitar que o seu cabelo fique preso, certo?

- Faça como achar melhor.

- E então? – Tanya empunhou a tesoura, de forma que a fez parecer uma renomada cabeleireira – O que vai ser?

- Humm... quero uma mudança radical. O que sugere, minha cara estilista capilar?

- Máquina zero!

Ambos riram com o que mais parecia ser uma conversa de malucos, mas não havia outro jeito de fazer aquilo. Optaram, inconscientemente por um pouco de alegria e evitar que o pesar e o constrangimento fossem maiores que o inevitável.

Os dedos de Tanya tocaram os cabelos de seu amigo num gesto quase cerimonioso. Enrodilhou os cachos desalinhados de um jeito suave, tentando crer que aquele momento fosse real. E sem demora, o som da tesoura preencheu o silêncio torturante de um momento que prometia ser muito duro.

As mechas logo estavam caídas no lençol branco da cama, sucumbindo ao corte afiado da tesoura nova.

Adam tentava se concentrar, buscando o som de sua própria respiração. Sentia o toque gentil de Tanya, ajudando-o mais uma vez a cumprir mais uma etapa daquela jornada. Ao mesmo tempo que sentia a frieza do metal arrepiando sua pele, as mãos dela eram quase um afago. Pareciam uma espécie de incentivo, ou um consolo naquele momento.

Logo o lençol estava tomado pelos cachos, deixando Tanya mais segura para usar a máquina. Um som bem mais cruel que o da tesoura, mas com o qual ambos, cada um de seu modo, tentavam não se incomodar. E em pouco tempo a aparência de Adam já estava completamente diferente. Havia apenas o rosto pálido, os olhos tristes, cansados mas agradecidos. Ao fim, ele passou a mão sobre a própria cabeça, sentindo as mudanças.

Olhou para Tanya, que acabara de sentar ao seu lado, dividindo o espaço no colchão. Sentiu a mão dela fazendo a mesma coisa, com um toque diferente... um outro olhar. Um carinho? Piedade? Alentos? Adam preferiu não saber. Apenas prestou atenção nos olhos dela, sem querer decifrá-los, mas notando que estavam marejados. E vendo que ela não sabia o que dizer optou também pelo silêncio, abraçando-a como se também a consolasse, ao mesmo tempo em que agradecia.

ooOOoo

Quando Tanya voltou para casa, mal teve forças para fazer qualquer coisa. Sentia-se completamente esgotada, sem energia. Passou pelos cômodos, seguindo pelo corredor, ignorando a presença de sua família que jantava, tranqüilamente. Sua vontade era simplesmente cair em sua cama, ou no sofá, que era bem mais perto, do jeito que estava e dormir.

Infelizmente o senso de responsabilidade falou mais alto. Foi direto para o banho, tentando aliviar um pouco o cansaço que sentia, antes que sua mãe a mandasse fazê-lo. Aliás, tinha a nítida impressão de ter ouvido a voz de sua mãe atrás de si, mandando-a fazer isso.

Deixou que a água lavasse seu corpo, esperando também que lhe aliviasse os pensamentos. Normalmente dava certo, mas agora as preocupações pareciam bem maiores.

Enrolou-se na toalha, vestindo-se e saindo do banheiro, louca para deitar e dormir, mas assim que chegou ao quarto encontrou sua mãe, esperando-a sentada em sua cama.

- Dia ruim, Tannie? – disse a jovem senhora, observando a expressão de cansaço de sua filha.

- Só um dia cansativo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa na rádio?

- Não, nada especial.

- Esteve no hospital?

- Claro. Eu não deixaria de ir lá por nada.

- E como ele está? – referiu-se a Adam.

- Está bem, na medida do possível. – suspirou.

- Não parece. Aconteceu alguma coisa com o garoto?

- Não... ele só estava chateado.

- Ele tem mesmo razão para estar assim, afinal ficar enfiado naquele hospital não é fácil. Ainda mais com a doença que ele tem.

- O tratamento não está sendo fácil, mãe. Os efeitos colaterais são muitos... o cabelo dele começou a cair.

- Inevitável. – suspirou. – Uma hora isso acontece.

- Eu o ajudei a raspar a cabeça. Ele não ia conseguir fazer sozinho, e acho que não queria pedir ajuda pra mais ninguém.

- Adam confia em você.

- Sim, confia. Afinal somos amigos, não somos?

- Eu diria que vocês são bem mais que amigos.

- Até você, mãe?

- Vocês dois são muito próximos, filha. Qualquer um diria isso.

- É, acho que sim. Todo mundo diz isso. – faz uma voz aparentemente entediada, mas que em nada tinha de tédio. Era simplesmente cansaço. – Qualquer hora, de tanto que dizem vamos acabar acreditando nisso.

- Só vocês dois que não acreditam. – disse, sorrindo para a filha. – Você precisa descansar.

- Eu sei. Tô morta de sono.

- Então vou te deixar dormir antes que me expulse.

- Eu nunca te expulsaria do meu quarto!

- Mas nada te impeça que tenha a vontade de fazer isso. Agora relaxe e veja se durma. – levantou-se – Boa noite, Tannie.

- Boa noite, mãe.

A jovem senhora saiu, apagando a luz e deixando a filha sozinha com seus pensamentos. Sabia que ela tinha muita coisa na cabeça, e provavelmente precisava de um tempo a sós. Simplesmente saiu, fechando a porta devagar para não fazer barulho e afastando-se de lá com passos lentos, tendo nesse ato o mesmo propósito.

Tanya agradeceu mentalmente o fato de a mãe ter cortado o assunto e sair do quarto. Queria ficar sozinha, precisava mesmo de um tempo para si.

Pensar... todos diziam que era tão fácil... por que não era?

Todos diziam muita coisa. Não queria pensar nisso. Não queria pensar em todos quando na verdade queria pensar em Adam.

Seu amigo estava em seus pensamentos. Foi assim durante todo o dia, desde que saíra do hospital depois da última visita. O rosto pálido, seus olhos tristes... alguma coisa estava acontecendo com Adam. Algo mais o estava incomodando e ele não queria contar. Precisava descobrir o que era.

Intromissão de sua parte? Não, não achava que fosse. Adam era o seu amigo. Importava-se com o seu bem estar, preocupava-se com ele. Sabia que seus problemas eram sérios, pois sempre fora tão calmo, tão fechado... e se algo o incomodava, deveria ser realmente grave.

Adam estava triste... e saber disso e não poder ajudá-lo era horrível. Queria fazer mais do que apenas visitá-lo. Aquilo lhe parecia insignificante, afinal seu melhor amigo estava passando por algo semelhante a um pesadelo, com aquela doença e com aquele tratamento cruel. Visitá-lo não era nada. Absolutamente nada.

Não podia ignorar aquela tristeza em seus olhos. Tinha medo do que ela poderia significar, do que esse sentimento poderia levá-lo a fazer.

"Addie..."

A jovem adormeceu, levada pelo torpor do cansaço e pela sensação do abraço dele, grato. Um gesto silencioso, mas ainda assim repleto de significados, muito maiores do que simplesmente palavras.


	18. Reflexões Paternas

**Capítulo 17**

Algumas horas antes, hospital.

- Addie, o que...?

A voz grave e quase incrédula que tentava articular uma pergunta era de Jin Park. Pai de Adam que tentava fazer algo por seu filho doente, ainda que não soubesse o quê e nem como. Acabara de voltar para o hospital depois de uma saída rápida, e tinha certeza de que, quando saíra, seu filho ainda tinha cabelos.

- Estava caindo. – ele disse, tentando ignorar a expressão surpresa de seu pai, tentando fazer aquilo ser a coisa mais normal possível, embora soubesse que não seria assim tão fácil. – Estava caindo e eu fiquei incomodado demais pra esperar. Uma hora isso ia acontecer.

- Imagino que sim... mas você não comentou nada!

- Não achei que fosse preciso. Ainda não dava pra ninguém perceber já que eu fico o dia inteiro deitado aqui. Mas era chato tentar virar e dar de cara com tufos do meu cabelo.

- E quem fez?

- Hum? Não entendi?

- Quem raspou o seu cabelo? – tentou gracejar, quebrar um pouco do clima estranho gerado por sua desconfiança, mas temeu não ter sucesso. - Quer dizer, você não fez sozinho, creio eu. Não acho que alguém do hospital daria uma tesoura ou uma navalha nas suas mãos. Nenhum médico ou enfermeira entregaria algum instrumento cortante nas mãos de um paciente.

- Claro que não... óbvio. Eu até tentei mas eles não colaboraram. – riu, num pequeno gracejo, achando graça da obviedade e seu pai também acabou rindo. Sabia o que ele estava tentando fazer e não queria estragar suas tentativas. – Foi a Tanya. Ela esteve aqui, conversamos um pouco, enrolei um tempo... e acabei pedindo ajuda. Ela fez o trabalho duro. Depois uma enfermeira veio acertar com a navalha. Ficou bom?

A pergunta não era exatamente o que Jin esperava. Mas percebeu que, em se tratando de Adam, deveria esperar tudo. Aqueles dias estavam lhe mostrando isso. E este era um fato sobre o qual precisava pensar.

Mas precisava pensar direito. Isso envolvia a vida de seu filho. Era prioridade. E também precisava lhe dar uma resposta. Sabia que Adam estava tentando fazer o mesmo: descontrair, quebrar o clima ruim. Ele próprio começara, então tinha que ir até o fim.

- É... ficou. Sua amiga tem jeito pra cabeleireira. – constatou, passando a mão na cabeça do filho, descobrindo que não ficara um fio sequer – Deve ser muito prático. Acho que vou adotar um corte parecido.

- Não aconselho. O formato da cabeça é um item fundamental pra se adotar esse corte. Pelo menos pra quem vai fazer isso por opção própria.

- Ok, vou pensar no assunto. – fez uma pausa, para depois sua expressão assumir traços de dúvida – Tá me chamando de cabeçudo?

Conversaram outros assuntos, coisas mais amenas, bobas até. Riram um pouco, aliviando um pouco o clima estranho, típico de um ambiente hospitalar. Um modo ainda que desajeitado de deixar aquele assunto para trás. Adam sabia que não ficaria esquecido por muito tempo, sabia que seu pai pelo menos estranhara sua atitude, mas precisava fazê-lo perceber que aquilo era normal... ou pelo menos deveria ser encarado dessa forma.

Quer dizer, estava numa situação difícil. Sabia que o pai estava se esmerando para ajudar, mas não queria que ele visse tudo o que estava passando como um suplício, ou algo terrivelmente errado e se obrigasse a não ter uma vida. Não queria tirar seu pai do trabalho, nem afetar tanto sua vida. Precisava fazê-lo entender que iria ficar bem, de um modo ou outro.

Por fim, sentiu sono. Fruto de noites mal dormidas, que rendiam alguns cochilos esporádicos e quase decorativos durante o dia. Na verdade, fazia pouca diferença, afinal mal sabia a diferença entre dia e noite dentro daquele quarto. Não queria deixar seu pai falando sozinho, mas logo viu que não havia jeito. Jin percebeu que seu filho estava fechando os olhos aos poucos, mas fazendo esforço para manter-se acordado e continuar a conversa.

- Durma um pouco, Adam. Você me parece cansado.

Não foi preciso repetir. Logo Adam tinha os olhos fechados e parecia longe. Um cochilo, que para Jin, pareceu muito leve.

Era bom mesmo que pudesse descansar. Jin teria mais tempo para colocar os pensamentos em ordem. E pensamentos não faltavam: todos referentes ao filho.

Sentado na poltrona que havia perto da cama, observava Adam em seu sono leve. O rosto de seu menino estava pálido. E agora, sem os cabelos, ele parecia sumir entre os travesseiros.

Levara um susto ao vê-lo assim. Aquilo acontecera em uma questão de minutos, uma hora talvez. Foi esse o tempo que deixou-o. Vê-lo sem os cabelos foi uma surpresa... uma entre tantas que tinha com seu filho quase diariamente.

A primeira surpresa foi justamente descobrir que ele tinha leucemia. Era difícil entender... afinal desde criança sua saúde era perfeita. Mal se resfriava! E até pouco tempo, pelo menos até a última vez que o vira antes de buscá-lo em Nova York, ele parecia a personificação da saúde. Se não fosse assim, nunca teria conseguido entrar numa equipe treinada por Gregory Baxter.

Ok, mas acontecera. Doenças não podiam se prever, e todos estavam a mercê delas. Adam fora um dos escolhidos. Não podia fazer nada quanto a isso, tinham aceitar a realidade e tratá-lo.

Mas o principal agora era perceber como ele reagia aos acontecimentos. Quer dizer, Adam era um adolescente, tinha uma vida toda pela frente, uma chance de carreira, que gostava de se divertir, como todos os outros. Um diagnóstico de câncer deveria ser um baque em qualquer idade... especialmente em jovens, que muitas vezes se julgavam inatingíveis. Deveria mexer com a cabeça dele de alguma forma... ao menos era o que Jin esperava.

Porém, Adam surpreendeu. Quando o viu logo após receber a notícia do diagnóstico, ele parecia calmo, calmo até demais. Jin achou que Adam estivesse sob impacto emocional da notícia... mas desde a chegada em Alameda dos Anjos e a internação que ele permanecia exatamente o mesmo. Não se irritava, não reclamava do hospital, não pedia pra voltar pra casa e nem nada parecido. Não que estivesse feliz. Ninguém estaria... a questão é que Adam não se mostrava triste. Não dava pra saber o que ele sentia. Rosto impassível, parecia mais quieto que o de costume. Apático.

Jin estava preocupado com seu filho. Sabia que o caminho não seria fácil. Sabia que o caso dele era grave, e estava disposto a tudo para ajudar. Mas era difícil ajudar quando não se sabia o que fazer. Adam parecia não precisar de apoio, parecia fazer de tudo para não precisar. Tudo sempre estava bem, nunca precisava de nada, quase nunca pedia nada.

Não conseguia se aproximar de seu filho. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia se aproximar. Pelo jeito, Tanya era a única que se encontrava mais a frente nesse caso... mas não podia se comparar a ela. Tanya era amiga dele, a mais próxima. Sempre estavam juntos, um parecia confiar no outro e não era raro dizer aos dois que isso parecia mais do que amizade. Sempre ouviam isso. Jin já dissera isso ao filho mais de uma vez, se divertindo ao vê-lo com o rosto corado, envergonhado com aquela afirmação, rindo parecendo constrangido, mas sem dizer qualquer palavra.

De fato, estavam muito próximos. Ela ia ao hospital todos os dias para vê-lo. Passavam algum tempo conversando, e Jin percebia que esses minutos faziam bem ao filho. E sempre que via os dois juntos, pensava que estava fazendo pouco por Adam. Claro que não podia comparar-se a Tanya, eram relacionamentos baseados em circunstâncias completamente diferentes... mas tinha uma certa inveja da proximidade que ela conseguia junto a ele. Adam _confiava_ em Tanya.

Jin só queria que seu filho pudesse confiar nele também. Será que era pedir demais?

Teria de _implorar_ para poder cuidar de seu próprio filho?

Era estranho ter de se deparar com aquele estereotipo com que muitos pais criam seus filhos homens. Ser forte, nunca demonstrar fragilidade, nunca chorar. Não se lembrava sobre já ter submetido Adam a um padrão desses de masculinidade, do qual sinceramente achava ridículo, mas que seu filho parecia seguir, de uma forma ou outra, querendo ou não.

Sabia que ele era forte, mas não queria que guardasse o que estava sentindo apenas para si. Talvez pudesse ser mais fácil fazer algo por Adam se ele demonstrasse tristeza, estivesse com raiva ou chorasse. Mas, como agir com quem não parecia precisar de nada?

Será que seria mais fácil se ele fosse fraco? Se Adam não fosse sempre tão fechado?

"Ah, garoto... quando vai me deixar cuidar de você?" era essa a pergunta que ficou em seus pensamentos, enquanto velava o sono de seu filho: a única coisa que podia fazer por ele.


	19. Reflexões Maternas

**Capítulo 18**

A jovem senhora acordou mais uma vez de seus cochilos furtivos na poltrona. Mais uma vez seus olhos escuros se depararam com as paredes daquele quarto de hospital. Nenhuma surpresa, exatamente como nos últimos tempos.

Doía pensar naquilo como se fosse normal, mas sabia que seria pior se encarasse tudo como um grande suplício. Pior pra ela mesma e pros outros, especialmente para seu filho, deitado na cama que ficava ao seu lado. Ele mesmo encarava tudo a sua volta com uma normalidade surpreendente. O jeito era seguir seu exemplo.

Observou-o, aproveitando o momento de descanso dele. Se Adam estivesse acordado, ficaria incomodado com sua análise, mas dormindo, era uma ocasião oportuna. Precisava desse momento. Sabia que observa-lo era muito importante, especialmente se fosse ela quem fizesse, e não apenas os médicos. E pelo simples motivo: era mãe.

Não desmerecendo a equipe médica que estava lhe atendendo, mas, como mãe, conhecia bem seu filho. Sabia com quem estava lidando. Mais do que um número e um punhado de jargões num prontuário. Era seu sangue.

E nada como a análise de alguém que conhecia o outro tanto quanto a si mesmo.

Olhos fechados, mas que não pareciam exatamente em um sono. Talvez Adam estivesse sonhando, ou não estivesse conseguindo dormir. Provavelmente estava incomodado com alguma coisa.

Bom, não seria difícil imaginar o que era. Bastava lembrar o lugar onde estavam.

As contemplações solitárias foram interrompidas por um som suave. Adam estava se mexendo. Sua respiração pouco mais forte, desconfortável, talvez. Aborrecido poderia ser a palavra mais certa. O fato era de que ele não estava dormindo.

Viu-o abrir os olhos e olhar para cima, respirando fundo, como se estivesse se dando conta de um cenário tedioso, ou uma situação indesejada, mas ainda assim tivesse de suportá-la.

Ling não fez qualquer som, para não atrair sua atenção, e de fato Adam não percebeu sua observação. Provavelmente pensava que estava cochilando, ou fora do quarto, arejando a cabeça, como vivia insistindo para que o seu pai também fizesse.

Viu-o tentar ajeitar-se na cama sem fazer barulho, numa tentativa de não chamar a atenção, mas não teve sucesso. Julgando adequado, ela quebrou o silêncio.

- Adam?

- Desculpa, mãe. Não queria te acordar.

- Eu não estava dormindo.

Viu-o conter um sorrisinho, certamente com um pensamento óbvio em sua cabeça: minha mãe nunca dorme. De fato era verdade, embora houvesse ali um pouco de exagero: não tinha culpa de ter um sono leve e resistência ao sono. Podia ser algo incômodo, mas também podia ser bastante útil, especialmente ali onde estavam.

- O que foi? Quer alguma coisa?

- Não, só estava tentando mudar de posição sem fazer muito estardalhaço.

- Sem sono?

- Nem sempre é fácil dormir. – tentou despistar – Não é um hotel, mas dá pro gasto.

Humor: a arma de Adam para passar por tudo aquilo. Ling sabia disso, puro humor negro. Era uma forma de defesa. Sabia que seu filho há muito não conseguia descansar, muito menos dormir. As olheiras fundas estavam ali para comprovar isso. Seu semblante era quase sempre abatido.

Certamente a combinação de quimioterapia e insônia tinha para ele resultados muito ruins.

- Como estão os seus enjôos?

- Na mesma. Isso não muda.

- Está enjoado agora?

- Não. Agora está tudo bem. – respondeu – Aliás, não tem por que ficar aqui, mãe. Pode muito bem ir pra casa e dormir na cama...

- Nem comece com essa conversinha. – advertiu, com um tom de voz tranqüilo, entre a seriedade e a leveza de um assunto banal.

Sabia o que ele estava tentando fazer, e não gostava dessa idéia.

- Ok, tentar não custa... mas que não há necessidade...

- Vai entender do que estou falando quando tiver filhos, Addie. – disse ela, fazendo um afago na cabeça raspada do rapaz, que apreciou aquele carinho, mesmo que parecesse insatisfeito com sua resposta. – Quer levantar um pouco, ir pro banheiro, ou algo assim?

- Não.

- Comer?

- Não, não. Sem fome.

- Que tal tentar cochilar?

- Seria bom, mas é uma pena que não seja tão fácil. Hospital não é o melhor lugar pra isso.

- Imagino. – ela respondeu, olhando diretamente em seus olhos - Quer conversar?

- Seria preciso um assunto.

- E é tão difícil assim?

- Não acontece muita coisa desse lado do hospital. Seria mais movimentado, se estivesse mais perto da emergência, talvez.

- Tem razão, não acontece muita coisa mesmo. O que tem feito durante esse tempo?

- Não muito... – um sorriso desanimado se desenhou em seus lábios, assim como um pequeno som de muxoxo. – Ouço música, converso com quem estiver por aqui.

- Leitura?

- Nem sempre. – olhou para as próprias mãos, parecendo quase envergonhado.

- Por quê?

- Nem sempre dá. O enjôo as vezes não facilita, mas eu me esforço. – disse, querendo mostrar que não era preguiça de sua parte ou algo parecido.

- Imagino que sim.

- A Cassie me ajuda bastante nessa hora.

Ling quase sorriu, satisfeita com o que ele acabara de dizer, contente por ter um assunto para levar a conversa adiante. Mesmo que Adam pudesse ser quase monossilábico no que dizia respeito a sua rotina, ele lhe dera uma dica. Cedera em pelo menos um ponto.

Adam quase nunca perdia mais que poucos minutos falando do que acontecia no hospital. Preferia ouvir. Ling pensava que, de certa forma ele parecia se envergonhar por estar ali, e tentasse não dar trabalho, fazendo parecer que estava tudo bem mesmo que não fosse o caso. Ouvi-lo colaborar e fornecer assunto por vontade própria, era uma conquista e tanto.

Seu maior esforço era fazê-lo compreender que não tinha motivos para ter vergonha. Que sentir-se mal ali não era fraqueza. E a melhor forma de mostrar isso era compreender.

E Ling realmente compreendia.

- É? E como ela faz isso?

- Lendo pra mim.

- E dá certo? – perguntou, ignorando a surpresa.

- Dá pro gasto. – riu, mesmo sem graça com a confissão – Ajuda muito, mas dá trabalho pra ela. Eu me sinto como se estivesse a explorando.

- Quer que eu leia pra você?

- Não precisa. Está cansada.

- E quem disse que estou cansada? – olhou para o Adam, sorrindo discretamente, tentando obter algo mais dele. – E então?

- Já que insiste... – riu, abaixando a cabeça. – Está ali.

Ling olhou para o lado, procurando o livro que ele poderia estar lendo. Encontrou rápido. Não era um livro grosso. Mediano, para os padrões de leitura de seu filho, pequeno até.

O marcador de páginas estava pouco antes da metade. Adam indicou a página em que a irmã havia parado. Não era difícil, era o início de um capítulo. Certamente Cassie se preocupara em não interromper a leitura em qualquer lugar. Não pôde conter um sorriso discreto ao perceber isso. Uma forma também de aplacar o olhar envergonhado do rapaz.

Logo a voz feminina começou a leitura das palavras e frases espalhadas pelas páginas do livro. Nada com o qual precisasse se preocupar muito, apenas esforçando-se para não fazer aquela leitura algo tedioso para Adam. Queria prender um pouco o seu interesse, distraí-lo o suficiente para que talvez pudesse dormir.

A medida em que lia, prestava atenção no semblante dele. Adam olhava para a frente, talvez constrangido, talvez perdido em pensamentos. Não sabia dizer ao certo: seu filho era uma incógnita. Sempre fora, e os anos que envolveram sua infância até sua adolescência serviram apenas para ressaltar tal característica.

Não que ele fosse do tipo difícil e que se metesse em encrencas. Pelo contrário. Era quieto, mas tinha valores firmes. Talvez fosse a convivência com as artes marciais quando criança, ou pela inflexibilidade dos valores orientais. Não que tivessem educado seus filhos sob essa rigidez, mas de um modo ou outro, isso parecia ser um traço de sua personalidade.

Fosse como fosse, de qualquer modo seu filho era um grande mistério.

Mesmo que esse mistério lhe fosse fascinante, não era apropriado. Não mais. Não quando havia uma doença potencialmente fatal na situação.

As vezes pensava se por acaso Adam estaria se sentindo mal há muito tempo e simplesmente não contara a ninguém. Era um pensamento ruim, mas aceitável. Ele era quieto demais, e tudo parecia sempre bem. Se quisesse saber de algo, era uma verdadeira batalha. Era preciso muita atenção.

Agora, pensava se não tinha sido imprudência deixar que ele fosse para Nova York. Se Adam ainda estivesse em Alameda, sob a proteção deles, certamente poderiam ter percebido que havia algo errado, e poderiam ter feito alguma coisa antes.

Podiam ter tido um sinal, percebido qualquer mal estar e agido antes.

Enfim, tudo eram apenas possibilidades. "Podiam", "poderiam", "se", "talvez"

Nada que pudesse ajudar no momento.

Se quisesse ajudar, pelo menos naquele momento, bastaria se conseguisse distrair seu filho, ou melhor ainda, se pudesse faze-lo dormir.

Se Adam continuava o mesmo, sabia que podia conseguir isso em pouco tempo. Quando criança, ele costumava dormir se alguém lhe contava histórias. Ele estando cansado então, mais ainda.

Prosseguiu a leitura. Não foi surpresa ver seus olhos ficarem pequeninos, menores a cada olhadela que lhe dava. Em pouco tempo, o sono pareceu atingi-lo. Os olhos fechados, expressão leve. Seu jeito de criança.

Adam parecia a mesma criança de anos atrás: os mesmos gestos, o mesmo sorriso, as mesmas palavras.

Talvez ainda pudesse cuidar dele, como se fosse a mesma criança. Talvez ele nunca deixasse de sê-la.

Filhos eram sempre crianças, não importava a idade. E Ling sabia que a única coisa no qual poderia pensar era em protegê-lo. Era o que estava ao seu alcance.

Poderia ser muito, poderia ser pouco. Mas era tudo o que tinha. E faria com que isso valesse a pena, mesmo diante de um futuro que poderia ser incerto.


	20. Irremediável

Dentro do quarto de hospital, o rapaz entediado lutava contra seus revezes.

Suas formas de lutar eram bem diferentes das quais já estava acostumado. Nada que envolvesse armas, golpes de artes marciais, megazords ou morfadores. Sua batalha agora era por atos cotidianos, mas isso não queria dizer que fosse mais fácil. Muito pelo contrário. A rotina podia ser uma batalha muito mais árdua.

Não era como lutar contra bonecos de massa, ou piranhatrons, nem contra adversários em um ringue. Se antes seus adversários eram bem claros e lutavam de igual pra igual, agora não era mais assim.

Como lutar contra seu próprio corpo durante todos os dias e todas as horas?

Não havia "bem" ou "mal" . Não havia regras ou garantias. Pelo contrário: tudo apontava contra qualquer reação de sua parte.

Lutar era apenas uma teimosia sua. Não um capricho, mas um instinto de quem não estava acostumado a desistir.

Como ranger, aprendera a apanhar e suportar os golpes, pois sabia que as lutas eram parte de uma batalha maior. Naquele tempo era o bem contra o mal.

E agora? estava lutando contra o que? Contra seu corpo? Seus atos?

Contra si mesmo?

Nessa batalha não havia vencedores. Mesmo porque sabia que não ia sair vivo. Lutar era simplesmente a única coisa que podia fazer.

Se não podia contar com uma vitória, podia ao menos fazer isso por questão de honra.

Poderia não ter a sua vida, mas ao menos tinha sua honra. Mas ainda era muito estranho crer que tentar ir ao banheiro sozinho, comer a comida insossa do hospital ou ler um livro fossem uma tentativa de manter um mínimo de dignidade.

Riu-se ao pensar nisso: o ex-ranger, que enfrentava todos os inimigos, tinha livros e papas como adversários.

_Quem diria...?_

ooOOoo

Hora do almoço. Adam estava sentado na cama, tendo a sua frente uma bandeja com sua comida. Pelo menos era assim que chamavam aquela papa sem cor que estava em seu prato.

Ainda tinha sérias dúvidas se aquilo era realmente comestível.

Brincava com a papa, remexendo-a com a colher. Se fosse criança, poderia fazer um bonequinho, mas a maturidade excessiva o impedia de tal ato, por mais que houvesse vontade.

Maturidade excessiva ou vergonha? As duas coisas, talvez.

Algumas pessoas costumavam dizer que Adam parecia mais velho do que realmente era, mais maduro do que deveria ser nos seus quase dezenove anos.

Bem, não era difícil amadurecer rápido quando sofria bullying na escola, ou quando seu crescimento foi atrelado aos valores das artes marciais: aquilo que o livrara das gozações, mas não do senso de honra e de responsabilidade. Nada que lhe fosse imposto pelos pais, por mais que a vida de famílias orientais pudesse ter uma dinâmica diferente.

Bullying, família, artes marciais... power ranger. Sim, tivera bons motivos para amadurecer, especialmente pela última razão.

Agora, sua maturidade lhe tinha alguma serventia. Sua calma e senso de responsabilidade impediam-no de ter reações como choro ou revolta... reações que qualquer adolescente normal poderia ter. Qualquer um menos Adam Park.

Difícil acreditar que dezoito anos pudessem lhe pesar nos ombros. Talvez um octogenário pudesse ser mais jovem que ele.

Ser assim era estranho. Amadurecer no começo não fora por vontade própria e sim circunstâncias de sua rotina, necessárias apenas para fins não mais úteis que sua sobrevivência. Ser um menino tímido e fracote não tornava sua vida muito fácil. Saber se defender tornou as coisas mais seguras e confortáveis... mas nada que fosse útil para os outros.

Já ser ranger fora escolha própria. Nada que lhe fora imposto, e sim uma decisão. E foi ali que crescera de verdade, onde se sentiu importante, onde se sentiu útil.

Não era apenas sobreviver e sim fazer alguma coisa.

Agora, pensava se suas escolhas foram certas, se tudo tinha valido a pena, afinal elas o tinham levado àquela situação.

Certamente tinha valido. Não se arrependia. Não lamentava.

Por menos sentido que tudo isso fizesse, não se arrependia de seus atos. Não importava que isso o obrigasse a voltar para o ponto inicial.

Lutar por sua sobrevivência não era mais como antes. Agora, essa batalha era fruto de sua escolha. Não seria por motivo menor e nem egoísta.

Era sua última luta e certamente a mais difícil delas. Mas talvez não fosse mais difícil que engolir aquela papa sem cor e sem gosto.

Rolou os olhos e suspirou, exasperado. Comer era parte do jogo. Era preciso.

Remexeu um pouco a _comida_ e ao levar a colherada à boca sentiu ânsia de vômito.

Naquele momento pensou que preferia enfrentar um exército de monstros do que ter de comer aquilo, mas era necessário.

Se sua memória não estivesse falhando, era o dia em que não podia decepcionar. Se estivesse certo, precisaria dar uma demonstração de força para sua família, e tinha de parecer despretensioso. Um ato natural.

Se estivesse certo, sua família não teria um bom dia.

Más notícias estavam por vir. Era certeza.

Tudo já estava claro. Adam sabia o que ia acontecer.

ooOOoo

Jin Park estava sentado no corredor. Cabeça baixa, tentando acalmar-se e formular pensamentos coerentes.

Precisava disso. Não podia se dar ao luxo de ficar tenso, pelo menos por enquanto. Não no lugar onde estava.

Sua cabeça estava dando voltas, seu estômago ardia com o nervosismo. Sentiu frio de repente, e esfregou os braços numa tentativa de aplacar uma sensação que ninguém mais sentia. Tentou controlar também o nó na garganta... digerir a má notícia, suportar os efeitos e se controlar, pelo menos enquanto estivesse ali.

Respirou fundo, tentando dizer a si mesmo que deveria ficar calmo, que era apenas um problema a ser resolvido. Devia controlar sua frustração do mesmo jeito quando havia um problema no seu trabalho, tentando pensar que aquilo era apenas algo que dera errado mas era apenas um problema temporário.

Precisava pensar assim. Tinha de pensar desse modo e manter a calma.

Histeria não ia ajudar seu filho. Tinha de pensar que aquilo significava apenas uma alternativa a menos. Na verdade era isso que as circunstâncias significavam.

Mas, ao contrário de seus negócios, o caso era muito grave. Significava uma esperança a menos.

Os últimos exames de Adam mostravam que os remédios não surtiam os efeitos esperados. Os médicos apelariam para novas alternativas. O problema era que não havia muitas opções.

Não houvera melhora. Jin tinha esperanças de que Adam pudesse sair do hospital. Esperança irracional de cura rápida, mas que as últimas notícias fizeram o trabalho de abalar.

"_Eu preciso me acalmar... ele não pode me ver desse jeito."_

Ficou alguns segundos sentado, esperando um pouco de calma. Queria entrar no quarto para ver seu filho, mas não poderia faze-lo desse jeito. Não com aquela cara.

Todos os dias passava longas horas lhe fazendo companhia, mas se ele o visse assim, acabaria lhe fazendo perguntas.

Adam não precisava daquele estresse. Temia que a notícia pudesse abala-lo, prejudicar ainda mais o seu tratamento.

Então decidiu que seu filho não precisava saber.

Não seria a primeira vez. Já se calara por outras duas.

Não gostava da idéia de esconder a situação, mas temia as conseqüências. E se Adam entrasse em depressão? Aquilo o faria definhar mais rápido.

Aquilo poderia matá-lo.

Esconder era o que tinha a fazer. Infelizmente era preciso. Tinha de protegê-lo e assim o faria, mesmo que significasse mentir.

Mentir era o menor preço a pagar pela vida dele. Assim seria.


	21. A verdade

Acordou pela milésima vez seguida num curto espaço de tempo.

Dia? Noite? Adam não sabia dizer. Não tinha relógio, não havia janelas... não havia ninguém no quarto.

Sozinho...

Fosse quem fosse a pessoa que deveria estar com ele naquele momento, estava ausente. Café, água, banheiro, alguma conversa com o médico ou um tempo furtivo no corredor. Grandes possibilidades.

Estava sozinho. E Adam gostou disso.

Sentia-se mal e precisava extravasar isso de alguma forma. Precisava disso. Estava cansado de ser forte. Queria ter direito a um ou dois momentos de fraqueza.

Queria poder ser fraco, só pra variar.

Desde o dia em que se internara, podia classificar seus dias de duas formas: ruins ou razoáveis. Tudo de acordo com seu estado de espírito.

Seu dia estava bem longe de ser razoável. Sentia enjôo, fraqueza e dores mas fazia esforço para parecer bem. Não via serventia em causar preocupação nos outros. Eles sempre lhe perguntavam como se sentia, e Adam tinha consciência de que era uma pergunta feita apenas por hábito, ou educação.Se dissesse o que estava sentindo o que eles poderiam faer? Palavras amigas? Gestos de consolo?

Preferia doses cavalares de algo que o fizesse dormir. Há tempos não sabia o que era isso. Seus cochilos eram muito leves. Seu sono não tinha sonhos.

Só queria descanso. Aliviar sua mente pelo menos o bastante para o tempo passar mais rápido e superar isso. Só queria alguns minutos para si.

Olhou para o teto branco. Pensava naquilo que havia feito, nos acontecimentos que o levaram até aquela situação. Não se arrependia. Por mais problemas que sua decisão lhe causasse agora, não conseguia se arrepender. O problema era a si próprio. Adam estava se cansando daquilo.

Há quanto tempo estava naquele hospital? Queria tanto sair dali, nem que fosse por somente algumas horas... só pra mudar um pouco de ares.

Queria poucas coisas, mas nenhuma delas estava ao seu alcance.

Só queria que tudo acabasse. Por mais incrível que parecesse não importava se isso pudesse significar sua própria morte.

Isso ia ter de terminar em algum momento.

- Addie? - a voz baixa de Cassie chegou aos ouvidos de Adam, que virou sua cabeça para olhar para a irmã, em resposta ao seu chamado. - Pensei que estivesse dormindo. Não queria te acordar.

- Eu já estava acordado.

- Se estava acordado até agora, quer dizer que não dormiu esse tempo todo. Há quanto tempo você não dorme?

- Durmo o suficiente.

- Suficiente pra manter as olheiras bem fundas.

- Olha quem fala, Cassie. Por acaso já se olhou no espelho?

- Droga... isso quer dizer que preciso usar mais maquiagem?

- Você entende as coisas de forma errada. Eu quis dizer que tem tido bastante ação na sua vida.

- Com certeza sabe bem do que está falando.

- Como tem se saído?

- Bem, na medida do possível. Acho que estamos indo bem.

- Você me parece cansada.

- É inevitável, sabe disso. Não dá pra escapar. - ela respondeu, suspirando ao ver o estado do irmão – Quer alguma coisa?

- Não.

- Não quer nada? Nada mesmo?

- Não.

- Nem que eu leia pra você?

- Não precisa. Eu só quero ver se consigo dormir um pouco. Não precisa ficar aqui, Cassie. Não vou fugir do hospital. Você precisa descansar.

- Vou esperar o papai chegar e vou embora. - rendeu-se – Quer que eu saia?

- Tanto faz.

- Vou esperar no corredor. Até mais, maninho.

- Até mais.

Cassie saiu do quarto, fechando a porta com cuidado. Sair não era sua intenção, mas sabia que Adam queria ficar sozinho. Era só ver em seus olhos. Isso parecia bem claro.

Estava preocupada com o irmão. A saúde dele estava se deteriorando muito rápido. Estava triste, cada vez mais calado. Adam sempre fora quieto, mas o que poderia fazer agora diante do silêncio dele? Diante das poucas palavras que estava disposto a soltar.

Tinha medo daquela tristeza, do que ela poderia fazer a ele. Seu irmão nunca pedia nada, nem aceitava oferecimentos. Dizia que estava tudo bem, mas sabia que não era assim.

Até que ponto Adam seria capaz de dizer que estava bem, mesmo sentindo inúmeros efeitos colateriais?

Conhecia seu irmão mais velho. Sabia que isso poderia ir muito longe se ele achava que era o certo.

Como ajudar quem diz não precisar de ajuda?

ooOOoo

A mudança em Adam foi sentido por todos. Eram pequenas atitudes, mas perceptíveis para quem lhe conhecia o bastante. Seu silêncio assustava, assim como sua fria determinação em dizer que estava tudo bem. Ninguém parecia saber o que fazer diante disso. Tratavam-o com atenção redobrada, vigilantes a todo e qualquer movimento seu. Sabiam que ele nunca reclamaria de nada ou daria mostras de desconforto a menos que fosse insuportável.

E o caminho encontrado por eles foi o pior possível para Adam, que sentia-se sufocado por todo aquele movimento à sua volta. Isso piorava seu humor, e minava sua resistência. Ele queria silêncio, paz. Queria ficar sozinho e ser fraco por pelo menos alguns minutos.

Queria ter seus desejos de morte em paz.

Desejo esse que a cada dia vinha adquirindo contornos mais nítidos. Adam sabia que sua doença não tinha cura. Não que os médicos tivessem lhe dito algo, mas era o preço por seus atos. Não morrera naquele dia, mas sabia dos riscos. Sua saúde se deteriorara e não havia remédios capazes de conter os avanços de sua leucemia. A morte seria lenta, mas inevitável.

Sabia disso, sabia que seu tratamento era inútil, mas não sua família. Queria desesperadamente sair daquele hospital e se livrar dos medicamentos, mas quem o deixaria desisitir do tratamento?

Não contaria a verdade a ninguém. Não podia fazer isso. Isso afetaria Carlos, mexeria com Cassie, acabaria com a amizade entre os dois, desestabilizaria os atuais rangers. Não queria prejudicar ninguém por conta de suas atitudes e a verdade prejudicaria a todos. Era um problema seu.

Quem sabe tudo o que estava passando agora não era um castigo por seu egoísmo?

ooOOoo

Alguns dias se passaram naquele mesmo ritmo.

Adam piorou, e isso se refletiu em seus gestos. Sentindo os efeitos colaterais cada vez mais fortes, e determinado a se manter minimamente firme diante de todos, só encontrou uma saída: o silêncio.

Fechou-se, acabando por se isolar. Era melhor para si e para todos. Sua pequena concessão para os dias ruins. Algo que os médicos classificaram como depressão. A pior armadilha que seu tratamento podia reservar. Comum, mas perigoso demais para quem já estava tão fragilizado.

Adam estava a ponto de explodir. Ele não queria e tentava evitar isso a todo custo, mas era apenas uma questão de tempo.

OoOOoo

- Addie?

A garota olhou para dentro do quarto, querendo saber se seu amigo já estava acordado. Ao vê-lo e constatar que sim, chamara-o em voz baixa. O rapaz parecia perdido em pensamentos e não assustá-lo.

Adam ouviu e dirigiu seu olhar para ela. Abriu um pequeno sorriso ao ver quem era. Um gesto de simpatia, uma pequena concessão frente ao seu isolamento.

- Oi, Tannie.

Viu-a se aproximando e ergueu o corpo, esforçando-se para sentar na cama, em uma posição onde não parecesse tão debilitado. Como sempre, ela o abraçou antes de sentar-se na poltrona que ficava ao lado da cama, bem próxima a ele. Tanya sempre lhe dava um abraço leve, não por nojo ou medo de alguma espécie de contágio, como se leucemia pudesse ser algo transmissível. Simplesmente tinha medo de usar mais força e machucá-lo.

A presença de Tanya fazia bem a Adam e isso não era segredo para ninguém: ele tentava se mostrar mais aberto e disposto a falar. Pequenas reações, mas bastante significativas e valiosas. Tanya sabia disso e tentava fazer o que estava ao seu alcance para deixá-lo confortável.

- E aí, cara? Como está?

- Tudo bem e você? Como foi o seu dia?

- Movimentado. - fez uma pequena pausa – Quer alguma coisa?

- Não, obrigado.

- Nem dar uma voltinha pelo jardim?

- Bem que eu queria, mas não posso. A jalecada não está me deixando sair... mas valeu pela intenção.

- Disponha. - riu, observando a expressão do amigo. Havia um sorrisinho ali, mas tão discreto e fugaz que mal poderia ser notado. - Sua cara não está muito boa hoje.

- Hum, obrigado. Vindo de você devo crer que seja um elogio.

- Elogio?

- Sim. A Cassie quando entra aqui sempre diz que minha cara está péssima. Ela peca pela sinceridade e você pela diplomacia.

- Diplomacia não é um defeito, é?

- Não que eu saiba, mas acho que prefiro a sinceridade. Sei que estou mesmo péssimo. Quando alguém me fala que não estou com uma cara muito boa me sinto como se eu fosse uma criança. Aliás, estão realmente me tratando como se eu fosse uma.

- É a sua família, Adam. Só estão tentando cuidar de você.

- Eu sei, não dá pra evitar.

- Evitar? Evitar o quê?

- Tudo.

A resposta surpreendeu Tanya, que ouvia atentamente. Ela começara a conversa sem grandes pretensões, apenas para faze-lo falar, nem que fosse apenas um pouco. Assim como todo mundo, também estava preocupada com ele, tentando mantê-lo confortável, cercado de atenção, mas de uma forma ou outra ele parecia tentar fugir disso.

Sabia que sua presença lhe fazia bem, e estava tentando tirar proveito da confiança que ele lhe depositava. Tanya não pretendia desperdiçar essa oportunidade.

- Deixa pra lá, Tannie. Eu ando meio mal humorado ultimamente.

- Imagino que sim. Tem todos os motivos pra ficar de mau humor. Só que não precisa esconder isso da gente.

- Esconder? Não estou escondendo nada.

- Tudo bem, então. Esconder talvez não seja o termo mais adequado. Omissão, então?

- Qual a diferença entre _esconder _e _omitir_? – ele perguntou, num tom que variava entre diversão e desconfiança. Não sabia precisar até onde iria aquela conversa, mas era bom parecer disposto.

De qualquer modo, não estava falando com qualquer um. Era Tanya, sua melhor amiga. Seu algo-mais que ficava apenas nos sonhos. Precisava ficar atento, medir as palavras. Não podia errar.

- Tecnicamente nenhuma, mas é bom mostrar um pouco de erudição. – riu, fazendo-o rir também. Foi bom deixar o clima um pouco mais leve. Seu amigo merecia uma pequena trégua.

- Tá, agora que você já desfilou toda a sua cultura, será que pode me informar do que estou sendo acusado de esconder ou omitir?

- Você se esconde. – disse, simples.

- O que?

- Você se esconde.

- Me escondo do quê? Estou aqui pra quem quiser ver.

- Não é isso. Estou dizendo que se esconde de nós. Não fala conosco. Não se abre. Sempre diz que está tudo bem.

- Se eu digo isso é porque estou bem.

- Eu te conheço, Adam. Não tenta me enrolar. Você sempre foi assim.

- Assim como?

- Com o hábito de se fazer de forte. Não diz quando precisa de alguma coisa, não pede nada. Sempre diz que está bem, mas sabemos que não está. Eu sei disso.

- Tanya, não estou escondendo nada. Não preciso de nada e por isso não peço. E se digo que estou bem, é porque estou bem.

- Está? Tem certeza? Adam, pelo amor de deus! Eu sei que você mal come e não dorme. Sei que não consegue ler os livros que a Cassie traz. Sei que sente dores fortes e muito enjôo e não diz nada a ninguém. Eu sei, eu vi. – disse, lembrando do dia em que o viu passar mal no banheiro.

- Não tem sentido fazer reclamações a quem não pode ajudar.

- E quanto aos médicos?

- Não podem fazer nada mais que um ou dois remédios que não são de grande ajuda. Já estou dando muito trabalho. Não preciso bagunçar mais a vida de todo mundo do que já estou fazendo.

- Você não está bagunçando a vida de ninguém, Adam. Está é arriscando sua vida por isso!

- Não estou arriscando nada.

- Como não? É assim que trata a sua vida? Como se fosse pouco? É a sua família, estão aqui por você. Por que age dessa forma? – perguntou, surpresa.

- É justamente por eles que estou agindo assim. Eu não quero decepciona-los. Não estou reclamando, e prefiro que seja dessa forma.

- Addie, por favor.

- Por favor? Por favor o que, Tanya? Eu não posso reclamar. Não posso e nem vou. Não tenho esse direito.

- Do que está falando?

Percebendo que estava em um terreno perigoso, Adam se calou. Estava falando demais e precisava reverter aquela situação. Mudar de assunto, qualquer coisa.

- Tannie, desde que descobriram a doença não vejo mais o meu pai trabalhar. Já te falei isso outro dia. Ele mal saia do escritório pra dormir, mas e agora? Vive aqui, e parou o trabalho por minha causa. Minha mãe não está fazendo diferente... e a Cassie? Estou dificultando a vida dela. Você sabe como é ser ranger, sabe da responsabilidade que é, e ela não tem de se sacrificar ficando aqui. Não quero que parem a vida por minha causa porque não vale a pena.

- O que?

- Não vai valer a pena – repetiu, calmo. – Estão se esforçando por minha causa, mas é um esforço inútil.

- Adam! Eu não admito que você diga isso! – ela elevou o tom de voz.

- Só estou falando a verdade. Não vou conseguir me curar e não quero que se prendam por mim.

- Não pode saber disso, Adam. Como pode saber o que vai acontecer? Há vários tratamentos para leucemia, e...

- Tanya, me ouve! Não é questão de me entregar, nem falta de fé no tratamento. Eu sei que há alternativas, sei das chances de cura, mas não é o meu caso.

- Por que está dizendo isso? – perguntou, assustada pelas respostas do amigo.

- Porque eu sei, simples assim. Sou eu quem está doente, e não eles. A culpa é minha, o problema é meu. Estou fazendo o que é certo.

Mas foi uma tentativa em vão. Falar em culpa apenas incitou Tanya, que não entendeu aquela fala. A garota ficou ainda mais assustada.

- Não é culpa sua, Adam. Não se fica doente porque quer. Foi uma fatalidade, você não podia prever.

- Eu sei que foi, tenho certeza disso. Não quero que eles paguem por algo que eu fiz.

- E o que você pode ter feito pra se sentir culpado de alguma coisa? – perguntou, incrédula. – Não existe um caso sequer disso no mundo!

Esperou dele uma resposta, mas ela não veio. Adam preferiu se calar por saber que a conversa chegara a um ponto perigoso. Sabia que não ia conseguir sair daquela situação como se fosse algo comum e nada tivesse acontecido. Tanya não deixaria por menos e fosse qual fosse a sua saída, teria de encarar situações completamente fora de seu controle.

Se falasse, não tinha idéia de como a amiga reagiria. Poderia não acreditar em sua história e chama-lo de louco. Poderia agir de forma intempestiva. E se mantivesse o segredo ela ficaria preocupada e falaria sobre aquela conversa aos seus pais. E a partir dali, tudo pioraria. A vigilância sobre ele seria redobrada, e não suportaria mais. Tinha certeza.

Suspirou, exasperado por saber que era um caminho sem volta. Qualquer opção era ruim, mas precisava escolher o melhor para si. Ou o menos pior.

- Tanya, eu não posso te dizer. E mesmo se eu dissesse, você nunca acreditaria.

- Por que acha isso? – perguntou, tentando ser compreensiva. Sabia que ele tinha algo a dizer e não o deixaria recuar. – Nós somos amigos, Addie. Nós sempre nos entendemos. Eu gostaria de te entender.

Adam não soube explicar a razão, mas a alternativa que escolheu lhe pareceu naquele momento, inevitável. Fosse diante do olhar compreensivo da melhor amiga, ou pelo fato de se sentir isolado por aquele segredo.

Alguém precisava compreende-lo, e para isso acontecer, só se falasse a verdade.

As palavras foram tomando forma, se materializando em sua voz sem qualquer controle de sua parte. Todos os acontecimentos: Carlos, seu sucessor com dificuldades em cumprir sua missão e baixa autoestima, o oferecimento em ajuda-lo a treinar, a quase desistência do outro quando não se achou caoaz de honrar seu posto. A descoberta do antigo morfador em sua bolsa o aviso de Alpha sobre as prováveis consequências se o usasse, já que as moeda do poder fora destruída. O nomento em que foram atacados por monstros de Astronema, num número com o qual não teriam a menor chance. De como o morfador quebrado fora a única alternativa.

A partir dali não foi preciso dizer mais nada. Tudo se encaixou e passou a fazer sentido para Tanya. Tudo ficou claro.

Ela ficou perplexa, mal podia acreditar. Para qualquer um aquilo seria absurdo, mas ela sabia que era verdade. E saber o que aconteceu foi bem mais que o alívio de um esclarecimento. Foi um peso grande demais e não pôde continuar. Tudo isso marcou a expressão consternada da garota, praticamente em choque.

- Tanya... – Adam percebeu e temeu pela reação dela. Sua voz interrompeu o transe, mas não amenizar o impacto de suas palavras.

- Você... você não podia ter feito isso. – gaguejou, incoerente.

Adam viu-a levantar, recuando, afastando-se dele, chocada.

- Por favor. – tentou dizer, mas foi em vão.

Tanya deixou o quarto. Passos rápidos. Ela fugira.

"_Fugiu de mim"_ pensou.

Esperava esse tipo de reação, mas não pôde impedir que seus olhos marejassem.

A verdade fez com que perdesse uma das pessoas que mais amava no mundo.


	22. Compreensão

Manhã seguinte.

Tanya estava na estação de rádio. Chegara bem mais cedo que o de costume, com o pretexto de selecionar as músicas para o programa. Foi com essa idéia que saiu de casa, numa tentativa de agir o mais próximo possível daquilo que seria normal.

Porém, tentativas não significavam certezas, e sim possibilidades. Sabia que não seria tão fácil, e que talvez não fosse possível, mas precisava fazer qualquer coisa que ajudasse a esquecer.

Ainda estava sob efeito das palavras de Adam. Dos seus motivos, de suas verdades. Aquilo que tanto insistira para ouvir, mas agora tentava esquecer. Não que estivesse mais calma. Simplesmente estava exausta por ter repassado aquela história em sua mente milhares de vezes.

Naquela tarde, não soube como conseguiu chegar em casa sem desabar. Suas mãos tremiam tanto que foi difícil destrancar a porta. Por sorte não havia ninguém: seus pais não estavam lá e com isso não teria de responder nenhuma pergunta.

As lágrimas vieram em questão de segundos: o tempo de se ver protegida pelas paredes de seu quarto.

Desejou muito que aquilo fosse mentira, fruto de algum delírio provocado pelos remédios que davam a ele, que fosse apenas um meio de escapar do hospital. Mas Tanya sabia que isso não ia acontecer. Sabia que Adam tinha lhe contado a verdade. Conhecia-o bem para saber disso. Ele não sabia dissimular. Adam podia disfarçar, omitir algo por um motivo claramente justificável nas nunca dissimular. Isso estava muito claro: os anos como ranger lhe deram essa percepção, assim como a amizade que levaram para fora do centro de comando, longe das intermináveis batalhas travadas todos os dias.

Eles tinham uma confiança quase cega um no outro. Estímulos, ajuda, conselhos... era natural que se ouvissem e Adam sempre lhe entendera, assim como ela o entendia. Como amigos de infância. Ouvir o que ele contou lhe deixou em choque, incapaz de pensar e agir de forma coerente. Fugir foi tudo que conseguiu. Uma reação inconsciente, involuntária. Não conseguiria ficar lá diante daquilo.

O que Adam tinha feito? Por que ele se arriscara daquele jeito? Por quê?

Era o seu melhor amigo. O seu companheiro de lutas, umas das melhores pessoas que conhecera na vida... e por escolha própria ele se condenara. Destruição certa. E por sorte ou azar, a conseqüência dos seus atos levaria algum tempo para se concretizar, sob o peso de uma doença.

Uma doença que não tinha cura.

Agora podia entender.

As lágrimas eram de compreensão de uma perda anunciada. Pensar nisso doeu muito.

Coragem? Última alternativa? Não sabia dizer, não podia responder, mas já estava feito. Não podia fazer nada pra mudar a situação. Tinha de passar por cima daquilo, como algo imutável. Porém, não estava conseguindo. Não podia passar por cima disso, ignorar ou esquecer. Até tentou, mas sabia que não seria assim.

Foi com esse pensamento que acabou saindo da rádio mais cedo. Não poderia pensar em mais nada. Não conseguia tira-lo da cabeça. tinha de vê-lo, ainda que não soubesse como reagir diante dele. Não poderia esperar mais. O tempo era um luxo quando se tinha certeza de que talvez não durasse muito. Talvez quase nada.

Seus passos foram rápidos. Não era uma grande distância. Levaria uns quinze ou vinte minutos se não parasse no caminho. Poderia ter ido de carro, como era de costume, mas não se sentia capaz de dirigir. Estava nervosa demais pra isso. Melhor não ignorar sua intuição.

Ao chegar ao hospital, diminuiu a velocidade de seus passos, andando pouco mais devagar ao percorrer o labirinto de corredores que a levaria ao quarto de seu amigo. Nem precisava raciocinar muito. Já conhecia o caminho e poderia fazê-lo às cegas. Chegaria lá naturalmente, por instinto.

Logo estava na porta, e ao chegar lá hesitou. Era inevitável tendo em vista a razão, mas ainda assim condenou-se por ceder a ela. Deixara seu melhor amigo sozinho na hora em que ele lhe confiou um segredo e contou a verdade. Um grande erro, e agora não tinha a mínima idéia de como agir. Será que ele estava aborrecido? Tinha todas as razões para isso, embora soubesse que Adam não conseguia sentir raiva por muito tempo. Talvez estivesse magoado... seria o mais certo.

Será que ele ainda iria querer vê-la?

"_Droga..."_

- Tanya? – os pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz suave da mãe de seu amigo, que acabara de sair do quarto. – O que faz aqui tão cedo? Algum problema?

- Ah, oi Sra. Park. Eu saí mais cedo da rádio. Não aconteceu nada. Como está Adam?

- Está tomando banho. Saí do quarto porque ele não gosta que eu fique por perto nessa hora. – suspirou. – Ele pede tão pouco que não tenho como não atender.

Ling parecia abatida aos olhos de Tanya. Ainda tinha aquele jeito firme, mas não tão jovial quanto se lembrava. Nada que lhe tirasse a beleza, mas lhe deu uma aparência mais madura, um pouco triste.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – foi a vez da jovem perguntar.

- Não, não aconteceu nada.

- Mas parece preocupada. – insistiu.

- Estou um pouco preocupada com Adam.

- Ele passou mal, o médico disse alguma coisa?

- Não, é que ele me pareceu triste. Quase não falou ontem, e hoje parece que vai ser a mesma coisa.

Tanya baixou os olhos, sentindo-se culpada. Claro que Adam não ia ficar imune a sua reação intempestiva.

- É só um daqueles dias ruins. – Ling ponderou, vendo que sua preocupação afetara a garota. – Os médicos avisaram que seria assim. Sou eu quem não consigo deixar de me preocupar. É mais forte do que eu.

O toque baixo de um celular interrompeu a conversa das duas. Ling atendeu e falou poucas palavras. Seu olhar procurou o relógio e sua expressão ao constatar a hora não foi das melhores. Encerrou o telefonema logo em seguida.

- Não acredito nisso. Como marcam uma reunião dessas a essa hora e ninguém me avisa?

- Se estiver precisando sair, eu posso ficar com ele, Sra. Park.

- Você tem esse tempo, Tanya? Pode ser que eu demore.

- Dia de folga. Hoje eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo, não se preocupe.

- Obrigada, menina. Obrigada mesmo. Se acontecer alguma coisa, se precisar de qualquer coisa me telefone, por favor. – pediu, colocando a bolsa no ombro e se despedindo. – Eu prometo que vou tentar ser rápida.

- Não precisa se apressar. Fique tranqüila.

Um toque no ombro e um "até mais" valeram como despedida. Tanya ficou observando a mãe do amigo partir, sumindo pelo corredor, logo depois de recomendar que não deixasse de comer, deixando-a sozinha com seus pensamentos e culpas.

Criando coragem, abriu a porta e entrou no quarto. Encontrou a cama vazia. Na certa o banho ainda não havia terminado, e nem pretendia ir até lá pra descobrir. Então sentou na poltrona que havia perto da cama, esperando por ele. Estalou seus dedos, num pequeno gesto para controlar sua ansiedade.

Sem grande demora ouviu o som de sua voz e a do enfermeiro que o acompanhava. Logo viu a cadeira de rodas surgindo. Pelo tom de voz, estava pensando no quanto ele poderia estar mal humorado. Não era muito fácil para alguém como ele depender de ajuda para coisas que lhe pareciam simples.

Ele pareceu surpreso em vê-la. Surpreso demais, quase incrédulo. Tanya não gostou de constatar isso. O que ele não havia pensado para ter uma reação dessas?

- Oi, Addie. – cumprimentou-o, tomando a iniciativa para aquilo que talvez evoluísse para uma conversa. Chama-lo pelo apelido foi tanto instinto quanto estratégia.

- Oi. – respondeu, constrangido.

- Ei, Park – interrompeu o enfermeiro – Está na hora do almoço. Posso pedir pra trazerem a sua comida?

- Não estou com fo...

- Com licença. – disse Tanya – Pode sim, peça que traga o almoço dele, por favor.

O enfermeiro meneou a cabeça, indicando que sim. E saiu em seguida, deixando-os a sós.

- Você precisa fazer um esforço pra comer. – justificou, em tom suave.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Vim te ver, ora. Não é o que faço sempre?

- Mas... – pareceu desorientado com a hora e Tanya sabia que essa era uma de suas poucas queixas. – Não está muito cedo?

- Está cedo sim. Saí da emissora antes da hora. Queria te ver, fiquei preocupada por... ontem. - A expressão do amigo mudou naquele momento. Tornou-se triste, envergonhada. Adam baixou seus olhos, sem perceber que a fisionomia dela mudou da mesma forma, então ela completou. - Eu queria te pedir desculpas.

- Desculpas? Por quê?

- Pela forma como eu agi. Não foi certo.

- Você agiu da forma como achou certa. Não se importe, Tanya.

- Eu me importo porque te magoei.

- Não faz diferença. Foi justo.

- Não foi! Eu fiquei assustada e reagi sem pensar. E sei que te magoei porque te conheço muito bem. Perdão.

- Esqueça. – ele balançou a cabeça levemente – Qualquer pessoa teria agido dessa forma. Eu é que não deveria ter te contado.

- Não me contou porque quis. Eu te pressionei.

- Poderia ter inventado qualquer história.

- Você não tinha como mentir. E mesmo se tentasse, eu acabaria percebendo.

- É um problema meu. Não era intenção minha envolver mais gente.

- Era um peso grande demais para carregar sozinho. De qualquer forma, eu seria a única que poderia entender.

- Você entende?

- Entendo. – respondeu, sinceramente. – Foi a única forma. Fez o que achou certa, por Carlos, Alpha... por você.

- Não foi um gesto tão altruísta, Tannie. Eu quis ser o ranger preto de novo. Eu me senti tão forte...! Senti tanta falta disso! Eu desejei. Foi egoísta da minha parte.

- Hey! Pare com isso, Adam. Não foi culpa sua, nem egoísmo. Você é um ranger, age como ranger e vai ser assim pra sempre. Você agiu como um ranger e fez o que tinha de fazer. Não se culpe.

- Sabe... achei que depois de ontem você nunca mais falaria comigo. – confessou, parecendo envergonhado.

- Eu nunca faria isso, Addie. – ela respondeu, pegando sua mão num gesto que lhe foi puro instinto e com diversas pretensões: criar um vínculo, reforçar a confiança, reafirmar suas palavras. – Eu sempre estarei por perto pra você da mesma forma como sempre esteve perto pra mim.

Sua mão permaneceu ali, sobre a dele. Os dedos entrelaçados denunciavam a cumplicidade. De uma forma ou outra ambos sempre estariam ligados. O vínculo entre eles jamais seria desfeito.

Naquele dia, Adam teve suas primeiras horas de sono em muito tempo. Sem sonhos e sem pesos na consciência, vigiado atentamente pelos olhos atentos da única pessoa que poderia lhe compreender.

Somente um ranger poderia entender o outro.

_**Continua... **_


	23. Dúvidas

Os dias que se seguiram não foram fáceis para Adam. Sentia-se mais fraco, o tratamento parecia cada vez pior. Não sabia se era impressão sua, mas talvez estivesse mais debilitado, ou os remedia estavam mais fortes... quem sabe as duas coisas? Talvez fosse apenas um dos dias ruins.

Apesar disso, sentia alívio. Algo havia melhorado. Era estranho pensar que a pressão sobre ele diminuira, ainda que apenas uma pessoa soubesse do seu segredo.

Estranho, mas era bom de qualquer forma. Teve medo de que a verdade pudesse afastar Tanya. Não sabia explicar o que sentiu ao ver sua amiga sair correndo do quarto. Sentiu-se mal, temeu pelo que pudesse acontecer, não pode conter as lágrimas naquele momento ao pensar que poderia perder sua melhor amiga.

E quando ela voltou na manhã seguinte? Inexplicável! Foi como uma aparição, pois durante toda aquela noite tentou se conformar com a ideia de que não a veria de novo. Durante aquelas horas, fora capaz de aceitar que era mais um preço a pagar por seus atos... mas vê-la de novo e saber que não ia acontecer...

Tanya fizera questão de dizer com todas as letras que não o deixaria. Que eram amigos e isso não ia mudar. E nunca pensou que compartilhar aquele segredo poderia lhe fazer tão bem.

De qualquer modo, isso não aconteceria de novo. Ninguém mais saberia dessa história.

Em contrapartida não tinha mais tanta resistência. Sua fraqueza aumentara e disfarçar os efeitos colaterais estava cada vez mais inviável. De qualquer forma, nem adiantava fingir: seu organismo não conseguia conter os avanços da doença, e isso não era mais segredo pra ninguém. Os resultados dos exames eram vem claros nesse ponto. Adam apenas mostrava não se importar.

Se antes a ideia era parecer bem, agora precisava demonstrar força e não parecer triste. Fazer tudo aquilo parecer a coisa mais normal do mundo. Reagia aos estímulos daqueles que tentavam fazer daquele quarto um lugar tão confortável quanto sua casa. Era menos doloroso pra eles quando aceitava ajuda, e também podia fazer com que confiassem mais. Talvez assim pudesse fazer valer seus desejos de solidão.

Era estranho pensar que suas limitações tinham aumentado, porém sentia-se melhor e mais forte frente a isso. Talvez pelo fato de ter um porto-seguro. Tanya conseguira se tornar ainda mais importante em sua vida: alguém capaz de entender sua situação e enxergar as coisas da mesma forma. Isso era melhor do que podia pensar.

ooOOoo

- E então, como está o almoço? – perguntou Ling, sentada próxima ao filho.

- Sem gosto como sempre, mas está tudo bem.

Adam limpou a boa enquanto sua mãe preparava uma nova colherada. Era algo constrangedor, mas tentava não se incomodar. Seria pior se não aceitasse, pois era necessário e não poderia fugir disso. Sentia-se fraco demais e precisava de ajuda pra comer. Era melhor aceitar isso do que depender de alimentação intravenosa. Não era uma opção.

Comia sem reclamar, falava quando era pedido, ria quando esperado. Tentava fazer humor de si mesmo enquanto engolia a comida insossa do hospital. Leveza era algo importante para os que lhe acompanhavam, e queria que eles ficassem bem. facilitar a vida deles era como facilitar para si também.

Como sempre, alguém ficaria no hospital para lhe fazer companhia: seu pai ou sua mãe. Geralmente, era seu pai, e Adam não conseguia deixar de pensar que isso era uma perda de tempo de sua parte, pois o trabalho sempre fora sua prioridade. Era uma de suas primeiras lembranças. Nunca reclamara a esse respeito quando criança embora tivesse sentido sua falta. Agora, sentia-se estranho em ser o alvo de sua atenção, pois já havia se acostumado com a ausência de seu pai workaholic.

Era mais um dia para contar com a companhia paterna. Sua mãe precisava sair para uma reunião e só estava ali para lhe ver por uns poucos minutos. Já podia imaginar seu pai no corredor, chagando com meia hora de antecedência, tomando um gole de café, sustentando o vício por cafeína.

Um panorama banal. Rotineiro nos últimos tempos. Era estranho vê-lo sem sua pasta e o notebook. O celular era o último resquício do seu trabalho, mas que dificilmente se mostrava. Não ouvia o som do seu toque. Era como se o aparelho estivesse ali apenas para um desencargo de consciência, ou uma forma de se comunicar com o mundo que havia lá fora caso acontecesse algo.

Era estranho, mas tinha de aceitar aquela superproteção. Ele lhe tratava como uma criança, e tinha de admitir: era muito confortável.

Despediu-se da mãe e em questão de poucos minutos, seu pai já estava ali, perguntando como se sentia, se já tinha almoçado. Era o início de uma conversa desajeitada pela falta de assunto. Por mais ligações afetivas que tivessem, havia a falta de intimidade.

Adam tinha a sensação de que nessas ocasiões seu pai agia quase da mesma forma como faria no escritório: negociando. Era dessa forma que seu pai agia e não se incomodava. Achava engraçado, mas preferia deixa-lo a vontade. Queria apenas deixar a situação confortável para o seu pai e sabia que nesse caso, trabalho era sinônimo de conforto. Sempre fora assim e isso jamais mudaria. Era nisso que devia se concentrar.

- Está pretendendo ficar por quanto tempo?

- Que pergunta é essa? – Jin achou graça. – Você sabe que fico sempre por aqui.

- É por isso mesmo: você está sempre aqui. Vai continuar fazendo isso até quando?

- Até quando for necessário. – respondeu, num tom calmo, curioso com aquilo – Posso saber qual o motivo dessa pergunta?

- Seu trabalho. Há quanto tempo não vai ao escritório?

- Não preciso ir ao escritório todos os dias.

- E quando esteve lá pela última vez?

Seu pai ergueu a sobrancelha ao ouvir aquela pergunta. Na certa não esperava algo assim, e nem tinha uma resposta pronta.

- Posso saber a razão da pergunta agora?

- Não pode se afastar desse jeito.

- Não estou afastado. Estou sempre no telefone.

- Mas você sempre se recusou a ficar longe e depender de celular. Vivia dizendo que desse jeito os empregados se sentiriam no comando e deixariam de trabalhar.

- Não sou o único naquele escritório. Os sócios estão lá pra isso.

Era estranho ouvir seu pai falar assim. Durante sua infância, lembrava-se perfeitamente do quanto ele relutava em viajar durante as férias, não querendo se afastar do trabalho por temer encontrar tudo bagunçado quando voltasse. Suas folgas eram somente no fim de semana, quando trabalhava em casa sem se importar com horários e fazendo isso até altas horas. Adam podia contar nos dedos quantas vezes viajaram juntos durante o verão. Quando muito, Cassie e ele eram mandados para a casa dos avós ou um acampamento. Ao contrário da irmã, nunca reclamara, pois era como falar em vão. Era melhor poupar o tempo que seu pai levava pra dizer um _não_ e justificar sua resposta com um projeto novo qualquer.

Mas agora isso pareceu ter mudado de forma dramática. Agora ele descartava veementemente todos os argumentos que sempre usou.

- Não precisa ficar aqui, pai.

- Tá, e quem fica aqui com você?

- Ninguém, oras. Posso muito bem ficar sozinho.

- Pode esquecer essa ideia.

- E vai deixar tudo nas mãos dos outros? O escritório vai estar uma bagunça quando voltar.

- Não vou me importar em arrumar a bagunça. Não é o mais importante. Não precisa se preocupar com isso.

- Isso não é desculpa pra ficar aqui sem fazer nada. Por que não traz o seu trabalho pra cá?

- Trabalhar? Aqui?

- Qual o problema? Você sempre trabalhou durante as férias.

- Mas estamos em um hospital. Não quero te aborrecer.

- Não vai me aborrecer. Se não me aborreci durante tantos anos, não será agora.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho. Se for pra ficar aqui, que seja fazendo alguma coisa.

Viu seu pai menear a cabeça, concordando mesmo desconfiado. Ouviu dele que no dia seguinte faria isso, como era de sua vontade. Uma promessa cumprida: assim que chegou ao hospital, trazia consigo o celular e o notebook. Não parecia muito confortável com a ideia, mas o fez.

Se ele fosse capaz de se concentrar e trabalhar, seria mais fácil superar quando a hora chegasse. Sua mãe tinha o seu trabalho e não ficava o dia todo no hospital, e Cassie tinha trabalho suficiente como ranger. Eles tinham uma rotina fora dali, por mais que estivessem presentes. Era mais fácil assim, e queria garantir ao seu pai a mesma possibilidade, ainda que ele não fosse capaz de entender suas razões.

E Jin realmente não entendeu. Queria compreender o motivo daquela preocupação, mas percebeu que não obteria uma resposta. Mesmo sem ter uma explicação minimamente plausível, preparou os objetos que usaria caso trabalhasse fora do escritório, mesmo que não pretendesse sequer encostar em um relatório ou qualquer outra coisa relacionada ao trabalho.

Não pretendia trabalhar. Isso nem lhe passava pela cabeça. Estava no hospital, fazendo companhia ao filho internado. Seu trabalho era aborrecedor e não queria perder o foco. Preferia se concentrar em cuidar de Adam, dedicar-se somente a isso. Porém, ele parecia recusar seus cuidados. Manda-lo trabalhar?

Esperava que fosse somente uma fase, que esquecesse logo daquele assunto que lhe parecia sem propósito.

Conforme os dias se passaram, Jin começou a crer que aquilo estava durando tempo demais. Não era só uma fase. Adam lhe vigiava: não bastava ter os objetos ao seu alcance, e nem mesmo usa-los na sua frente. Ele lhe cobrava como se fosse um patrão atento ao empregado. Pior ainda: um patrão inflexível que não admitia distrações, e considerava a si mesmo uma distração.

Seu filho não lhe permitia desviar a atenção da tela do notebook, reduzindo suas chances de cuidar dele, reduzindo sua vigília a olhares de soslaio. Estava se colocando em segundo plano de forma deliberada.

Jin só queria entender aquela atitude.


	24. Reviver

**Notas:** Tem tempo que eu não posto, não é. Não esqueci da fic, continuei escrevendo durante esse tempo mas esqueci de postar. So sorry.

* * *

Os dias de Jin estavam sendo mais difíceis do que poderia pensar. As mudanças na rotina tinham sido enormes desde que optara por ficar no hospital.

Não que fosse exatamente uma opção: desde o começo aquela foi a única alternativa da qual foi capaz de cogitar. Trabalhar no escritório enquanto seu filho permanecia no hospital estava fora de cogitação. Ainda mais quando vivia trancado em sua sala e praticamente isolado de tudo...

Mas não, não seria assim dessa vez. Nenhum trabalho ficaria na frente de sua família. Nunca fora preciso escolher, mas quando finalmente aconteceu, não hesitou em largar tudo. O estranho era seu filho não querer isso.

Adam sempre insinuava que devia voltar para o escritório, ou então insistia para que ele trabalhasse ali mesmo. Jin tentou argumentar que seu trabalho era estressante e acabaria lhe aborrecendo mas não havia jeito de convence-lo. Adam insistiu e não teve como recusar.

Agora suas horas no hospital eram preenchidas por números, projetos e ordens de um patrão mais rigoroso que si mesmo: seu próprio filho.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida o trabalho que tanto amava pareceu efadonho. E se descobriu incapaz de manter a concentração por mais de dez minutos quando antes era fácil ficar horas e horas dentro do escritório sem se preocupar em telefonar para casa, ou trancado em um cômodo de casa, ignorando o fim de semana.

Porém, naquele hospital simplesmente não conseguia. As pausas eram feitas ao menor pretexto e tinha vontade de jogar aquele notebook longe.

Só queria perguntar a Adam a razão daquilo. Por que ele queria mantê-lo longe?

Era uma pergunta que levava consigo e não conseguia esquecer assim como seus medos.

Algo do qual acabou tendo uma resposta ao escutar uma conversa entre seu filho e Tanya. Um recurso ilícito, mas inevitável pois nos últimos meses estava em busca de qualquer coisa que o ajudasse a entender. Não era sua intenção escutar a conversa deles, mas ouviu duas ou três palavras enquanto tomava café no corredor e continuar ali ouvindo foi um impulso que não pôde conter. Sabia que ele confiava em Tanya e talvez falasse mais.

_- ... seu pai parece abatido. Aconteceu alguma coisa? _

_- Ficar aqui no hospital em tempo integral não tem sido muito fácil pra ele. Mas ainda não cedeu. _

_- Como assim não cedeu? _

_- Não voltou para o escritório, continua insistindo em ficar por aqui. Então se não vai ao escritório, o trabalho vem até ele. _

_- Está obrigando seu pai a trabalhar? _

_- O que mais posso fazer? Ficar aqui sem fazer nada é que não dá. É para o bem dele. _

_- Creio que seu pai não ache a mesma coisa. _

_- Só estou tentando fazer com que ele tenha uma vida normal, Tannie. Vai ser mais fácil depois que... acontecer. Alguém precisa pensar nisso e é justo que seja eu. Até onde sei, pro meu pai o trabalho é o melhor jeito. Sempre foi fácil passar semanas ocupado com algum projeto. Vai ser melhor desse jeito. _

Saber que seu filho estava lhe preparando para a própria morte foi pior que tudo. Pior que saber da leucemia, dos prognósticos negativos ou da falta de doadores de medula. Saber que ele não tinha esperanças era pior que tudo.

Naquela noite, chorou como não chorava há muito tempo.

ooOOoo

Acordou cedo naquela manhã. Foi quase como se não houvesse dormido. Quando o relógio despertou, levantou-se como em um salto. Não queria perder tempo, apenas estar no hospital o quanto antes. Não sabia o que fazer, mas sentia que precisava estar por perto.

Era dia de quimioterapia e já podia prever como ia ser. Adam ficava muito mal, ficava frágil e abatido. Precisava de distração, alguém precisava estar próximo e queria estar lá o quanto antes principalmente depois de descobrir o que ele pensava. Não podia deixar que ele alimentasse esse tipo de pensamento.

Engoliu uma caneca de café e mastigou um sanduíche pequeno enquanto colocava suas coisas na pasta. Nada que pretendesse usar, mas era apenas para cumprir a promessa feita ao filho. Ainda chegou no hospital com vários minutos de folga, causando surpresa na esposa que passara a noite ali em seu lugar. Trocaram algumas palavras sobre como fora a noite, e como Adam tinha se comportado: passara a maior parte do tempo quieto, em curtos cohilos. Não era o suficiente para estar descansado em um dia daqueles, mas melhor que nada.

Despediu-se da esposa e entrou no quarto. Encontrou-o aparentemente tranquilo. Claro que não estava feliz com a ideia do tratamento, mas mantinha-se sereno. Dava pra ver que sua noite não fora grande coisa: olheiras fundas lhe davam um ar cansado, porém Jin sabia que já fora pior.

Também trocaram palavras. Coisa pouca como algum cumprimento e poucas perguntas. Apenas o usual. Ainda não sabia bem como falar com Adam, sequer conseguira pensar em algo. Só sabia que deveria tirar aquelas ideias da cabeça dele. De qualquer modo, não teve tempo hábil de dizer nada pois logo vieram o médico e a enfermeira. Sem grande demora já estavam inserindo os remédios no cateter. Viu o rosto de seu filho mudar diante do incômodo da agulha, e também pela perspectiva dos efeitos colaterais.

Jin assistiu a aplicação das drogas, observando Adam, que estava de olhos fechados e respirando de forma leve, na certa prevendo o que estava por vir. Sabia que ia acontecer em algumas horas, sabia como era, porém não como lidar com isso. Ainda era difícil entender que seu filho estava sofrendo e ajudar estava fora de seu alcance. Sentia-se derrotado por pensar que sua companhia era muito pouco diante do que ele realmente precisasse, mas era tudo que poderia oferecer.

Poucas horas se passaram, e Jin soube que ele estava lutando contra seu próprio corpo. Pálido, agitado e tentando se conter embora o esforço se mostrasse inútil, mas ainda assim tentando minimizar a preocupação dos outros. Porém estava fraco demais para recusar ajuda por muito tempo. Sabendo disso, ao menor sinal de que ele fraquejaria colocou-se ao seu lado segurando a comadre que ficava ao lado da cama para que Adam pudesse vomitar. Segurou-o, temendo que ele caísse, estava fraco demais e parecia sentir dor. Seu filho fazia um grande esforço para reagir ao mal estar.

Adam estranhou a aproximação, tentou esboçar uma recusa e dizer que não precisava, mas Jin não lhe deu ouvidos fazendo do silêncio sua declaração mais efetiva. Manteve-o firme em seus braços e sequer piscou ou demonstrou nojo enquanto ele vomitava. Sentia a pele dele gelada e o suor frio, sentia o corpo se contraindo pelo esforço e Jin não pôde raciocinar diante daquilo. Simplesmente agia. Se tentasse pensar talvez não conseguisse permanecer no quarto pois aquilo lhe faria relembrar os diagnósticos ruins, a falta de doadores de medula e tudo mais que o afligia.

Raciocinar significava lembrar de tudo aquilo. Causaria dor, não ajudaria em nada. Lembraria-se dos extremos a que seu filho estava chegando, da conversa que ouvira, da morbidez que Adam enfrentava ao tentar prepará-lo para sua morte.

Permaneceu alheio a tudo aquilo mesmo que significasse um grande esforço. Apenas agiu durante o que pareceram ser horas, até que Adam caísse inerte em seus braços, deixando-o desesperado. Os médicos vieram ao primeiro sinal e o levaram para exames constatando exaustão. Desmaiara pelo cansaço já que estava muito fraco e provavelmente dormiria por várias horas, ou até mesmo o dia inteiro.

Jin não saiu daquele quarto. Simplesmente ficou ao lado da cama, o mais próximo possível dele enquanto velava seu sono, vigiando cada movimento do seu peito naquela respiração suave.

Acarinhou suavemente o rosto de seu filho, sabendo que ele não acordaria tão cedo. Não seria repreendido por estar ali ao invés de trabalhar, nem dizer que precisava voltar para casa pra comer e descansar. Nada daquilo lhe importava, e nem era importante diante do seu garoto doente. Talvez somente assim pudesse se sentir útil sem se sentir pequeno e sem que Adam se recusasse. Não aguentaria vê-lo pedir para que fosse embora trabalhar, e pra falar a verdade começara a odiar o seu trabalho. E o sentimento só piorou depois de descobrir o que se passava em sua cabeça.

Como seu filho podia achar que o trabalho pudesse ser mais importante que sua vida? Que espécie de pai fora para fazê-lo acreditar nisso?

Sentir culpa era simplesmente inevitável.

ooOOoo

Não saiu do quarto. Não quis sair até ter a certeza de que ele estava bem. Ficara assustado ao vê-lo desmaiar em seus braços. Depois disso como poderia pensar em deixá-lo sozinho no hospital?

Adam só acordou durante a madrugada, lentamente. Viu-o se mexendo na cama, como se o movimento lhe esforço demais, balbuciando algo que não pôde entender. Abriu os olhos, piscando algumas vezes como se sua visão estivesse fora do foco.

- Addie? Como está se sentindo?

Não houve resposta. Adam não pareceu ouvir, distante demais para compreender.

- Addie, está me ouvindo? - tocou seu rosto, tentando obter alguma resposta mas não teve sucesso - Eu vou chamar o médico.

- Não. - sua voz soou rouca e vacilante - Não precisa... o que houve?

- Você passou mal por causa da quimioterapia, a pressão caiu muito e acabou desmaiando. Não se lembra?

- Não. Quanto tempo eu dormi?

- O dia todo. Você estava muito cansado. O que está sentindo?

- Dor de cabeça.

- Imagino. Vou chamar a enfermeira pra ver se pode trazer algum remédio.

- Não, não precisa.

- Como não? Você está com dor.

- Não quero remédio.

- Por que isso? Não precisa ficar sentindo dor.

- Eu não... - ia completar a frase mas acabou desistindo. Apenas suspirou e se deu por vencido - Tudo bem.

Jin levantou e saiu do quarto para chamar o médico. Adam esfregou os olhos, pensando que pouco adiantaria recusar. Não queria dormir de novo, mas sua vontade pouco seria aceita.

Não sentia fome, mas fora obrigado a comer por causa do remédio, e assim que este começou a correr por suas veias o sono não demorou a chegar. Exausto, ceder ao cansaço foi uma questão de poucos minutos. Os olhos atentos de seu pai lhe acompanharam, na certa esperando que o sono lhe trouxesse descanso mas ele mal sabia que isso apenas lhe fazia perder a noção do tempo.

Os remédios não ajudavam em nada, mas quem poderia saber?

Adam apenas deixou-se levar.

ooOOoo

Viu-o dormir pelo resto da noite. Acompanhava cada movimento seu por menor que fosse. Tinha um medo estranho, o mesmo que o levara a velar seu sono quando era apenas um bebê. Medo que ele passasse mal ou parasse de respirar de repente. Quando seus filhos eram bebês, tinha temor da chamada "morte súbita", em uma época onde não havia tantas informações a respeito, porém um medo que foi passando a medida em que se informava.

Sentir Adam desmaiando em seus braços por exaustão só fez com que esse medo voltasse.

A respiração de seu filho era leve, tão leve que em alguns momentos checava se havia algo de errado. Ao menor sinal de agitação, verificava se ele pudesse estar com febre. Ficava em alerta para qualquer sinal, e para seu alívio nada aconteceu. Os médicos não haviam se enganado.

Quando ele acordou tinha a fisionomia abatida, como já era de se esperar. Parecia ausente, e Jin não achava que fosse apenas uma impressão sua. Não era difícil entender a razão, mas agora que sabia um pouco mais, outras hipóteses vinham a sua mente.

Adam não apenas sabia dos prognósticos que Jin tanto lutava pra esconder, como não tinha fé naqueles tratamentos embora aceitasse ser submetido a eles sem reclamar. Talvez aceitasse somente para atender as expectativas. Adam falara para Tanya sobre morte como se fosse uma certeza e ela sequer retrucara como faria qualquer outra pessoa. Esforçava-se para parecer bem mesmo não estando, pensando que não gostaria que mudassem suas rotinas para estarem ao seu redor. Chegava ao cúmulo de querer prepará-lo para o que julgava inevitável.

O que mais poderia esperar de seu filho?

O médico entrou no quarto perguntando a Adam como estava se sentindo. A resposta fora a mais óbvia: cansado, o que de todo modo era um alívio.

Uma enfermeira traria o café da manhã e já esperando por isso Jin ajudou-o a sentar-se, não querendo que ele se esforçasse mais. A bandeja chegou em pouquíssimo tempo e a ajuda da enfermeira foi dispensada, pretendendo cuidar de seu filho sozinho. Adam não pareceu gostar muito da ideia, mas como sempre acabou aceitando.

- Há quanto tempo está aqui? - ouviu-o perguntar.

- Desde a hora da quimioterapia.

- Está aqui desde aquela hora? - pareceu surpreso - Pai, não precisava ter ficado.

- Fiquei porque quis, Addie. Ninguém me obrigou.

- É tempo demais pra ficar aqui. Não é bom pra dormir e nem confortável pra qualquer coisa.

- Não precisa se preocupar comigo. Sei me virar.

- Você está abatido, não dormiu nada.

- Estou acostumado a passar as noites acordado, sou bom nisso.

As respostas de Jin eram despreocupadas, parecendo mais interessado em fazê-lo se alimentar. Algo que requiriu algum esforço pois Adam não tinha fome. Insistiu, com medo de seu filho acabasse perdendo as poucas forças que lhe restavam e acabou conseguindo fazê-lo comer o mínimo, dando-se por satisfeito e sem querer insistir, temendo que ele passasse mal novamente.

Um momento de silêncio se fez presente. Não muito mas o suficiente para causar desconforto. Queria fazer algo, ajudá-lo de alguma forma, e não saber o que fazer era penoso. Algo que durou até olhar para o lado e ver um livro, com uma página marcada pouco antes da metade. Sabia que Ling, Cassie e Tanya costumavam ler para ele, já que Adam enjoava com facilidade ao tentar fazê-lo. Talvez aquilo fosse uma alternativa.

- Addie, quer que eu leia pra você?

- O que? Está me perguntando se quero que leia pra mim?

- E qual a razão do espanto?

- Não esperava.

- Por que não?

- Você nunca gostou de contar histórias.

- O que?

- Você não gostava de parar pra ler uma história pra gente. Posso contar nos dedos quantas vezes fez isso.

- Mas... nunca me pediu.

- Eu pedia. Pedi algumas vezes mas você precisava trabalhar. Sempre preferiu trabalhar de noite, até a madrugada e eu não queria atrapalhar.

Jin ficou calado diante daquela afirmação, como se tentasse ponderar aquelas palavras, mas Adam sequer pareceu ter percebido e continuou.

- Bom, de qualquer forma ler histórias nunca foi o seu forte.

- Nunca?

- Ler para crianças exige paciência e você estava sempre apressado. A minha mãe interpretava a história, fazia as vozes, mas gastava mais tempo no quarto da Cassie porque ela tinha problemas pra dormir. Eu não ia morrer ou crescer traumatizado por isso então acabei abrindo mão.

A respiração de Jin quase parou ao ouvir aquilo, mas se conteve. Para alguns poderia parecer insignificante, mas lhe parecia denso demais. Há quanto tempo Adam aprendera que não poderia contar com sua presença?

- Sei que pode ser estranho mas não tem problema. Não sou bom nisso, mas posso pelo menos tentar, caso você quiser, não é trabalho nenhum.

- Ok, tudo bem, se quiser. Não precisa fazer as vozes ou interpretar as frases.

Adam sorriu ao dizer isso e o pai abriu um sorriso ainda maior diante da brecha que seu filho lhe dera. Abriu o livro na página indicada e começou a ler. Seu desempenho pode ter sido sofrível, porém ao menos obteve a atenção de Adam.

Poderia parecer infantil mas sentiu-se como se estivesse pagando uma dívida muito antiga.

Primeiro seu filho deixara de pedir por histórias para que pudesse trabalhar. Agora, anos depois Jin abria mão de seu trabalho em nome de quem era mais importante.


	25. Consciência

- O que houve, Jin? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

A voz de Ling soou baixa e mal foi percebida por quem estava no corredor. Eles estavam fora do quarto, Adam fora levado para exames de rotina. Estavam esperando, como sempre. Dias assim costumavam ser tensos, as notícias nunca eram boas por mais fé que tivessem. Sempre saiam frustrados.

- Não, está tudo bem. É que a noite não foi muito fácil.

- Deveria ter me ligado, eu viria.

- Você precisava dormir. De qualquer modo também não seria bom deixar Cassie sozinha. Acabaria deixando-a assustada.

- Você fala como se eu fosse a única que precisasse de descanso, não sou eu quem passa todo esse tempo no hospital.

- Não me sentiria bem saindo daqui e ficando longe, Ling. Eu me sinto melhor ficando perto dele, mesmo que Adam não goste. É mais forte do que eu... me sinto culpado.

- Culpado? Você não tem culpa da doença dele, Jin.

- Não é isso - balançou a cabeça - É que eu passei tanto tempo trabalhando, ocupado com outras coisas, sempre enfurnado naquele escritório que nem vi o tempo passar. Não os vi crescendo direito, estive ocupado criando uma carreira e fiquei longe. Não fui a escola, quase não estive nos torneios de luta ou nas apresentações do show de talentos, não viajávamos nas férias... nem li pra eles, Ling. Não fiz nem aquilo que era mais elementar e agora, com tudo isso que está acontecendo eu me dei conta do quanto perdi.

Ling colocou a mão em seu ombro, compreendendo as palavras de seu marido. Infelizmente não poderia contradizê-lo. Ele estava certo: realmente perdera muito e isso não tinha volta. Os filhos não eram mais crianças e sim adolescentes maduros demais para a idade que tinham, o que a fazia pensar que tinham crescido antes do tempo. Com Adam fora assim, ao partir para Nova York. Foi ele quem mais sofreu com ausência do pai, ainda que não reclamasse como Cassie, que costumava manifestar sua insatisfação. E agora justamente por Adam percebera o quanto tudo aquilo parecia pequeno.

Sabia que seu marido temia que não houvesse mais tempo, mas sabia que não era somente ou medo que o faziam ficar do lado dele. Jin realmente queria estar lá, mesmo odiando hospitais e tendo medo de agulhas e sangue. Ainda assim ficava ali.

Era trágico pensar dessa forma, mas ele tinha medo de que Adam morresse sem que pudesse fazer mais. E por mais que quisessem, o corpo de seu filho não reagia ao tratamento. Tinham medo de ouvir isso de novo apesar de ser o mais provável.

- Adam estava tão cansado... é capaz de estar dormindo enquanto colhem o sangue para os exames. - Jin observou, pensando no quanto era triste que seu filho tivesse se acostumado com o que antes lhe trazia medo.

Ling só podia pensar que era melhor assim. Dependendo dos resultados seria mesmo melhor que estivesse alheio a tudo em um descanso e não visse ou ouvisse nada daquilo.

- Ling?

- O que foi?

- Quantos anos Adam tinha quando você parou de ler historias pra ele antes de dormir?

- Na verdade ele só parou de pedir que eu as contasse. Ainda insisti pra continuar lendo, mas recusava, dizia que estava com sono e até fingia que estava dormindo, mas era só eu sair do quarto pra ele acender a luminária, pegar um livrinho e ficar tentando ler, juntando as sílabas. - relembrou, sorrindo com a memória de uma travessura infantil - Deve ter sido assim que aprendeu a ler. Por que a pergunta?

- Nada demais... é que eu li pra ele ontem. Quando perguntei se queria, Adam ficou tão surpreso. Disse que eu nunca tinha parado pra isso quando era criança, que nunca gostei de parar pra isso.

- E o que você disse?

- O que eu poderia dizer? Não consegui dizer nada. Ele disse que não queria atrapalhar e por isso tinha parado de pedir até mesmo pra você. Eu me senti tão culpado...

- Então, leu pra ele? - ela perguntou, percebendo a tensão do marido. Sabia por experiência própria que Jin precisava falar.

- Li. Adam disse que eu não precisava fazer as vozes dos personagens. Acho que nunca tive dom pra isso, mas eu li mesmo assim.

- Não tem que sentir culpa, Jin. Não vai ajudar em nada.

- Eu não consigo deixar de sentir. Há quanto tempo ele deve ter começado a achar que não poderia contar comigo? Pior é que tem todas as razões pra isso. Eu sempre coloquei o escritório na frente de tudo, e o que tenho agora?

- Você ainda tem a sua família, ainda estamos aqui. Estamos todos aqui, não está tudo perdido. - ela disse, segurando-lhe as mãos, percebendo que estavam trêmulas.

Sabia que seu marido estava com medo, temendo imaginar quanto tempo aquilo ia durar. Ling tinha o mesmo medo, porém o medo dele era pior por envolver sua própria culpa além do amor. O quanto que ele não poderia estar sentindo?

Viram o médico surgir no corredor. Adam vinha na cadeira de rodas, visivelmente sonolento, cansado pela crise do dia anterior e bastou ser colocado na cama para que o sono viesse. Tudo aquilo era muito cansativo para ele, especialmente alguns exames que costumavam ser dolorosos.

- E então, doutor? Como foi?

ooOOoo

Noite, quarto do hospital.

Ling estava sentada na poltrona, encolhida e imersa naqueles pensamentos que tanto lutou para não ter, tudo confirmado pelos últimos exames.

Novamente a quimioterapia não surtira efeito. Não fez a doença recuar nem parar. A leucemia continuava avançando e seu filho estava enfraquecendo. A esperança era um transplante de medula óssea, mas não haviam encontrado um doador. Cassie não era compatível.

Já tinha pensado em engravidar novamente, mas seriam chances nulas: depois do parto de Cassie não poderia mais ter filhos. Se conseguisse não havia garantias de compatibilidade e mesmo se fosse compatível talvez Adam não conseguisse resistir por tanto tempo.

Tudo conspirava para o pior. E por mais que soubessem dos resultados anteriores não estavam preparados para ouvir aquilo, e ceder significava abrir mão de seu filho. Isso não fariam nunca.

Jin ficara paralisado diante do homem que lhe dava a notícia. Era a constatação dos medos que ele confessara. E mal conseguira se controlar depois de tudo. Teve de tomar um calmante e ser mandado para casa. Não conseguiria passar outra noite no hospital por mais que quisesse, e realmente queria. Ling o mandou sair, ficando então em seu lugar. O dia fora muito tenso para ele e não podiam deixar que isso afetasse Adam. Seu filho não precisava de mais esse estresse e Jin teria de lidar com o problema. Se enfrentasse aquilo de uma vez seria mais fácil, conseguiria suportar. Por mais cruel que fosse, seria para o seu próprio bem.

Agora não sabia o que fazer. E se Adam perguntasse sobre os exames? Como ia contar aquilo? Como Adam reagiria a outra má notícia?

Como diria a seu filho que as chances de uma cura eram nulas. Talvez fosse melhor omitir algumas coisas para que ele não perdesse as esperanças.

Eram várias coisas a ponderar, mas todas se tornaram menores quando o viu abrir os olhos e olhar em sua direção.

- Oi, mãe.

- Oi, Addie. Como está?

- Com sono. Cadê o meu pai?

- Mandei-o para a casa. Quer falar com ele?

- Não, só perguntei por perguntar. Deixa ele quieto, vai ser bom pra ele dormir em uma cama.

Ling riu diante daquilo. De fato era seu marido quem passava mais tempo no hospital, passando dias e noites naquele sofazinho. Não sabia como ele não reclamava de dores pois o lugar não era nada confortável. Talvez até sentisse mas não tivesse coragem de reclamar pensando que Adam passasse por coisas bem piores.

- Você deveria ter ido com ele.

- E te deixar aqui?

- Qual o problema? Tenho idade pra ficar sozinho em um hospital.

- Sei que já está grandinho, mas tem coisas que nunca mudam. E nem tente argumentar pois já sabe a resposta.

- Sei sim, mas não pude deixar de tentar. Desculpa.

- Pelo que está pedindo desculpas?

- Pelo trabalho que estou dando, não era pra ser assim. Acabei fazendo o caminho inverso.

- Que caminho?

- Eu já tinha saído de casa e tive de voltar.

- Não me venha com esse tipo de pensamento. Você não é trabalho e não tem que se preocupar com essa coisa de sair de casa e se virar. Nunca falamos nada sobre você ir embora, de onde tirou isso?

- Não tirei isso de lugar nenhum, mas olha a minha idade. É normal que isso aconteça, não queria ser um peso e ficar dependendo de vocês.

- Nem pense nisso, Addie. Não tem ninguém querendo te expulsar de casa, nem planejando transformar seu quarto em escritório.

- Meu pai não reclamaria de ter um escritório maior.

- Ele não gostaria que isso fosse as suas custas. E mesmo quando puder sair do hospital vai ficar conosco mesmo que não queira.

- Já me conformei com a ideia.

- Ótimo, então o assunto está encerrado.

Passaram a conversar amenidades, prolongando-se nisso até que Adam simplesmente não conseguisse mais acompanhar e dormisse, agora não por exaustão ou remédios. Nada muito demorado mas de qualquer modo era melhor se manter em silêncio, sabendo que o sono era leve.

Seria fácil ficar quieta: não havia ninguém com quem conversar e o pouco que seu filho dissera fora suficiente para ter algo no qual pensar.

Adam aceitara a proposta de ir a Nova York somente por achar que estava na hora de sair de casa? Não era algo difícil de se imaginar. Conhecendo seu filho, sabia que era bem possível.

Mas por que ele pensara nisso? Se Adam estivesse pensando em um parâmetro que fosse, poderia pensar que era cedo demais e acabar deixando esse plano para dali a dois ou três anos.

Talvez quisesse mostrar maturidade. Ele sempre fora maduro demais para a idade que tinha.

Suspirou. Era melhor não pensar nisso. Até precisava, mas não naquele momento. Talvez a solução fosse a mesma para todas as descobertas sobre a postura de seu filho. Invariavelmente tudo parecia passar por seu marido. Era Jin quem tinha chances de mudar aquele cenário. Saber disso aumentaria sua sensação de culpa, mas também lhe daria esperanças. Seria o sinal de que ele poderia fazer alguma coisa. Saber que dependia de sua atitude faria-lhe bem.

Não estavam de mãos tão atadas quanto imaginavam.


End file.
